Silver Lining
by beccalucy
Summary: Outside pressures causes Happy to seek her out and bring her in. Can being around eachother again mend the cracks or will they finally break beyond repair. This is the second installment of Liv and Happy's story.
1. One

Hello, so I'm back with the second part of Liv and Happy's

story. Again I want to thank everyone who reviewed the

first part of this story and added it to their favorites.

Even though it's been almost two months since I posted

the last chapter I've still received loads of adds, so thankyou again

So here we go and I hope you all enjoy it.

**Silver Lining**

'_I won't get left behind _

_when the walls come tumbling in_

_I'll keep climbing,_

_I'll keep climbing'_

**Six Months**

Clay sat a the head of the table, his troubled eyes looking around his brothers as they waited patiently for him to say something. Truth was he hated these times. In his years as president this was never easy, although the previous lock downs had been organised as a precaution, this lock down was a necessity. Casualties had already been made from this war, and Clay couldn't help but feel the lead weight inside him, weighing him down. Samcro was the mother charter, they paved the way lead by example, and his failure to get this problem handled was unacceptable as was the blood shed of a couple of brothers and their Old Ladies.

He lit up his cigar, trying to keep his poker face on. He may feel those things but he would never openly admit it, never openly reveal a weakness not even to his family. So another look around his home and visiting brothers, he pulled the cigar from his lips blowing the smoke into the air. When he was composed he finally spoke.

"This new bullshit MC has to be crushed. They have already taken two brothers from us as well as an innocent. This lock down is unavoidable. No one else is getting hurt under my watch. It's across the board so I'm telling now if there is anyone who you feel may be at risk or put this club and your brothers at risk, bring them in. Which ever club is closest I promise you they will be welcomed with open arms, and protected." He paused taking another pull from his cigar as he looked around the room again, a sea of nods circling round the room.

"Where are we with Alvarez?" Piney asked from the bottom of the table.

"We've finally managed to secure a meet." Jax spoke from the seat beside Clay, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. A few eyebrows were raised and huffs voiced. It was no secret that the Sons relationship with the Mayans was anything but friendly, but this recent develop seemed to be pulling onto the same side, because the Sons weren't the only MC that the so called Bandits were looking to take down.

"Hap, Tig and Titch I want you there with myself and Jax. Alvarez is gonna bring backup, I want my best most killer men there, just in case. We're not sure where his loyalties lies." He looked at the three men he had just named and was grateful to see them nod in agreement. "Meet set for 8 tonight, neutral ground. Lock down starts now gentlemen so inform people who need to know." He hit the gavel signalling the end of the meet.

Chapel suddenly erupted with noise, the sound of chairs scraping across the floor and mumbles echoing through out the room as they either headed over to bar or collecting their phone from the box on the pool so they could put things into motion to get keep their loved ones safe.

Happy however found himself at an in pass. Picking out his cell from the sea of pre-pays he knew he definitely had one call to make. His Ma. It was an easy call didn't have to go into too much detail, just inform her that she and his Aunt should head to the Tacoma clubhouse until further notice. Course he knew once she got there questions would be fired, but he didn't care that was Tally's problem, for now anyway. No the haze that was clouding his head was a completely different problem.

Clay's words replaying over and over since they had left his mouth '_If there is anyone who you feel may be at risk or put this club and your brothers at risk, bring them in.' _

He headed to the bar and managed to get the attention of the sweetbutt working the bar. "Whiskey, top shelf, straight." The young tattooed girl nodded and spun round to grab the bottle of Johnnie Walker Happy couldn't help but watch how her blonde hair fell over her shoulder as she grabbed for the bottle. Taking the shot from her he downed it one and handed her the glass which she gladly refilled for him.

It had been 6 months since he had last seen or spoken to her. He thought leaving it the way he had would make it easier finally give a bit of closure to whole thing, but it hadn't.

When she left them all those years ago he was a mess, and shamefully he hadn't handled his emotions well. But after two long years of walking around with his emotions controlling him he had finally locked them down. Closed himself off from everything, every emotion, and he had stayed like that up until her reappearance.

If he hadn't seen her he wouldn't be thinking about her, wouldn't be arguing in his head weather or not he should bring her in. Who was he kidding whenever a lock down or some serious shit was going down it was always a lingering thought in the back of head but somehow this was different.

He wasn't stupid enough to believe that just because he kept who she was to him a secret as much as he could, that his enemies wouldn't find out and use her. Especially this new MC they had already taken out one Old Lady.

He was brought from his thoughts when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. Glancing to his side her saw Tig move next to him taking the vacant stool. He nodded is head as Tig ordered a shot. Tig shook his head as the amber liquid made its way down his throat.

"Think were gonna be needing a lot of this shit." Tig remarked as he ordered another one.

"Yeah." Tig looked at Happy who was staring into the bottom of his glass.

Happy and Tig were similar in many ways, same sadistic killer instinct, shared most of the same views on matters concerning the club, indulged in the same extra curricular activities fighting, booze and pussy but there were differences.

Tig wore his heart on his sleeve, well maybe he didn't go around crying like a bitch but when he was mad, happy, annoyed everyone knew it, he had no qualms in showing people but Happy was the polar opposite, his emotions whatever they were, were always kept in check, he controlled his emotions not the other way around like it did with Tig.

So watching him shift uneasily in his chair, fists clenching and unclenching during Clay's speech in Church he knew something was seriously effecting his brother. At first he thought it was his eagerness to get the job done but then he saw his knuckles almost turn white from clenching his fists, when Clay talked about bringing people in who they thought could be at risk he knew something wasn't right.

"You al'right?"

"Fine why?" Happy asked a little to defensively as he knocked back another shot. Tig shrugged.

"Don't know brutha you just seem a little..."Tig tried to search for the right words. And as he looked at the killer next to him, he knew that the wrong word could earn him a solid right hook. "Pre-occupied."

"You got somethin' to say." Happy straightened to his full height as Tig waved his hand trying to calm his brother.

"Not say nothin' just making talk." Happy mentally kicked himself repeatedly. He was letting the little blonde get into his head, control him.

"Good." Happy slammed the shot glass down and headed outside.

"What was that all about?" Jax asked.

He had been sitting at the nearby table with Opie and Piney when he saw the tense exchange between the two. Jax hadn't given up on trying to figure out what had caused Happy to lose his shit and get them all thrown out of Darby's club over 6 months ago.

Most of the guys now had even Clay who had originally been pissed that Tally had obviously lied to him had let this fade away. And since nothing had come from Darby and everything seemed to be fine with Happy it was but forgotten except for Jax who just couldn't shake it. Which was why he was now following him outside.

"You heading out?" Jax asked as Happy clipped his helmet on.

"Yeah."

"Want me to drive with you?" Jax knew what his answer would be but it was worth a try.

"No." Happy answered bluntly as he turned over the engine. Jax nodded.

"We have that meet with Alvarez."

"I'll be back before then."

"Okay, eyes open out there." Happy nodded before pulling out the lot.

######################

Less than twenty minutes later he had reached his destination and was parking his bike outside the modest two bed beige house, with a white picket fence surrounding it. Getting off his bike he took the few steps that separated him from the front door.

He knocked loudly on the door. He buried his hands in the front pockets of his jeans as he waited for her to answer the door. More seconds passed without an answer so he wrapped his knuckles on door again this time louder and harder. Still nothing.

Feeling frustrated he turned and started to storm back to his bike when he heard his name.

"Happy?"

Looking over his shoulder he saw the door open, she was standing there clutching the fluffy white robe her wet hair tumbling over her shoulders, explaining why she hadn't answered straight away. Happy walked back towards the door and up the three small steps that lead on to the tiny porch. She looked nervous and he didn't miss that her eyes did a quick scan of the road behind him. Was she expecting someone?

"We need to talk." Her eyes shot up to his, darting over his face. She was hesitant he could tell but he didn't care he needed to talk to her. So without giving her chance to make excuses or slam the door in his face he stepped over the threshold and stood by her side. Not wanting to be a complete jerk he stopped and waited till she looked up at him.

Looking up at him she knew he wasn't here to hurt her and she heard the eagerness in his voice when he told her he needed to talk, it was obviously important. So with one hand still on the door she motioned him inside.


	2. Two

****Thanks for all the adds and the reviews.

As always there all really appreciated.

Forgot to say in Chapter One that

the lyrics at the beginning of each Chapter

is called Silver Lining and it's by Hurts.

If you havent heard it yet I suggest you give it a

listen. It's a fab song and I feel that it

portrays Happy and Liv's relationship during

this story the best.

Well enough rambling, i'll let you read now

hope you enjoy the new chappy.

**Silver Lining**

'_I won't get left behind _

_when the walls come tumbling in_

_I'll keep climbing,_

_I'll keep climbing'_

**A Little Help**

He looked around the small living space as he followed her into the modest size kitchen. He had seen plenty of clean houses in his time, even cleaned some of his own but that was for completely different reasons, but this house was crazy clean. He wondered if his mere presence made the room dirty. He lingered by the arch way to the kitchen as she headed over to the kettle.

"Can I get you something to drink, tea, coffee, be..."

"I'm good." Placing the kettle back down she turned to give him her full attention. She motioned to the stool on the other side of the breakfast counter. Happy nodded his head and took a seat in the closet chair, he couldn't help himself from giving her fidgeting body the once over.

Her hand was twirling the loose thread on the cuff of her robe around her finger as her eyes darted all over him, probably trying to figure out what he was doing here in her kitchen. She was a bag of nerves and as he caught a peek of the purple, yellowish bruise along her collarbone sneaking from beneath her robe he know understood her edginess The last time he had seen her it was a black eye.

"So, is there something I can do for you?" Happy eyes shot up to meet hers, which had finally settled on him. She sounded as nervous as she looked. He knew his appearance sometimes terrified people usually he preferred it that way, but not this time. He wasn't here to scare her, her boyfriend seemed to be doing a bang up job of that.

"Yeah. I need to know where she is." Happy spoke looking directly into her deep brown eyes, which told him that she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I don't..." Happy gave a slight shake of his head a '_Don't fuck with me' _look written all him. He may not want to scare her but there was noway he was going to let her stand in front of him and lie straight to his face.

Jessica knew the look that was now masking his face, it was a look that sent chills down her spine. And normally after facing that look it was followed through with a back hand across her face or a jab to her ribs. And although she was pretty sure that this situation wasn't going to end up like that she still didn't want to risk it. Pushing herself from the breakfast counter she walked over to the fridge where a notepad of posits were attached and pulled one off before grabbing a pen out of the draw by the sink.

She stepped back over to him and started to write down an address and cell number. Capping the lid back on the pen she looked back up at him, the yellow posit outstretched in front of her. As he went to take it from her he felt her pull it back, his eyes shifted to hers.

"Is she in trouble?"

"No." When he gave her his answer he felt her let go of the posit.

"She's doing good. She's happy, she started dancing again." Jessica didn't miss the darkness grow in the dark eyes across from her. "Not stripping." She practically shouted. Watching his shoulders and face relax ever so slightly she continued to explain. "She's teaching. Just a couple of nights a week. Oh that reminds me."

Turning away from him she grabbed another posit, scribbling another address down and handing it to him once again. "That's her work address. If she's not at home you can usually find her there, she likes to hang out there tells me they serve the best coffee, not that she's bias or anything. She said that she'd take me there..."

Happy smirked at hearing the excitement in her voice as she talked about Liv. It was clear to him that the respect between the two women went both ways.

"Will you say hi to her for me." He noticed a change in her, excitement now overtaken with sadness."I don't get to speak to her as much as I want to."

Happy knew what that meant. She wasn't allowed. The bullet he'd fired to her boyfriends knee for disrespecting a woman his woman obviously hadn't had an effect on him. He was still the cowardly prick who seemed to take some sick pleasure from hurting his girl.

"I gotta go." He announced as he got up from his chair placing the two posits inside his cut. Jessica nodded and started to show him out.

"Don't forget to say hi to her for me." Jessica said as she stood on the porch watching on as he made his way to his bike. Happy nodded over his shoulder as he placed his sunglasses on and straddled his bike before driving off.

####################

Happy pulled into a lay-by. He didn't want to do this back at the clubhouse. Pulling the posits from the inside of his cut he cut the engine of his Harley and took a moment to look over the information Jessica had given him.

"Fuck." He shouted out loud as he read and re-read the two addresses Jessica had written down. _ Why did she always do this? She never thinks. _Happy thought as he pulled out his prepay.

First he tried her number but nothing, went straight to voicemail. He checked the time on his phone. It was nearly 6, there would be noway he'd have enough time to get there, check on her end up getting into something that was bound to happen and then make it back to Charming in time for the meet with Alvarez that Clay had insisted he wanted him at.

For a split second as he looked down at the address again he thought about bailing on his President but he shook that thought out of his head making it disappear as quickly as it had appeared. He would never bail on his club.

But their was another option.

His thumb lingered over the call button. He knew he could trust him and he would do this favour for him no problem, and that's what he hated. Asking for help wasn't something he liked doing especially in his personal life, it made him feel useless, weak a feeling that Happy was not used to it, not within the club, amongst his brothers or his family, he was the protector the one who made sure everything was right.

As much as his pride was telling him to pocket his phone there was that small part of him that only she managed to trigger that somehow made all logically thinking go out the window.

"_Yo." _The voice on the other end of the phone answered.

"Hey man."

"_What's up?" _Kozik ran his hand over his spiky blonde hair as he moved from the booth he was currently sat at with his brothers.

"How far out are ya?"

"_Bout four hours. Why? Somethin' going down?" _Hap noticed the change in his friends tone.

"Nah. Who's wit you?"

"_Lip and Lorca. We're all Tally could spare." _He stole a look at his brothers who were laughing about something. "_If it's your Mom and Aunt their already at the clu..."_

"Ain't bout that bro. But thanks." Happy ran a hand over his 3 day old stubble even though he knew that Kozik wouldn't mind and would completely understand, he still felt awkward, another emotion that didn't sit well with him. "On your way through I need you to make a stop. Check on somethin'."

Happy's request was met with silence, and he knew that without saying anymore that Kozik understood what he was asking. He also knew that his friend, his brother, was not going to speak her name out loud without Happy doing so first.

Since that day six months ago where he left her alone in her apartment, divorce papers on the table he had not uttered her name to single person expect his Ma. He'd been avoiding Tacoma and anyone who knew of her as much as possible. Well until now.

###########################

Happy watched as his President and VP sat at the park bench, Alvarez and his own right hand occupying the seat opposite them.

Standing next to Tig Happy tried to give his full undivided attention to the situation before him but there was a tiny part in the back of his mind that wouldn't stop niggling away. A quick glance at his watch and he was reminded of the fact that Kozik should have called by now or at least text.

Happy was a man who lived by his gut, and 99.9% his gut instinct proved him right, his gut had saved the lives of many his numerous times, it rarely failed him, which was why he wasn't liking this feeling, because his gut was telling him something was off.

Happy was so preoccupied that the normal perceptive hitman missed the fact that Tig had been watching him with an eagle eye. By Tig's count that was the fifth time he had glanced at his watch since they had set off from the Clubhouse. It wasn't like him, but then again something had been a little off with the killah all day. Looking back at his President Tig decided that now wasn't the time.

"Where do you lie?" Clay asked as he stared into the eyes of his enemy.

"They took out of some of ours to. For once ese I think we're on the same side." Clay nodded stealing a quick glance at Jax who also looked pleased with the answer. Clay looked back at Alvarez. "I already have one of my guys getting a location."

"Maybe we shou..." Clay paused mid sentence when the sound of a ringtone broke the tension. Both himself and Jax looked back towards their men, where the annoying and to Clay irritating sound seemed to be coming from.

Happy mentally bitch slapped himself. How had he forgotten to put his prepay on vibrate. Retrieving his cell from the front pocket of his jeans he checked the ID, _Great timing as always Koz. _He thought as his number flashed across the screen. His eyes left the flashing screen and landed on the sets of his eyes staring at him. Focusing on the most important and disgruntled set, his president, he waited for some sort of instruction on how he was to handle this. A slight flick of the head from Clay and Happy walked away from Tig and flipped open his cell.

"Bout time." Happy spoke furiously into his cell. "Well?"

_"Hap, I uh, I..."_

"What?"

"_I went to her work they said.." _Kozik really didn't want to be the one to say this but what other choice did he have. "_She never turned in." _Immediately Happy senses went on alert.

"She call in?"

_"No."_

"Takin' a personal day?" As the words left his mouth he didn't believe them but it was better than what the reality could be. The long silence on the other end of the phone also told him that wasn't the truth.

"_I went to her apartment Hap, she wasn't there...Hap the table near the door was knocked over, there was glass everywhere.."_

"Forced entry?" Happy forced himself to ask. Even though he knew Happy couldn't see him he still shook his head before realising he'd have to speak.

"_Nah, no sign of that. Look what do you want me to do? You want me to ask around see if anyone heard..."_ Happy looked over his shoulder when he heard movement behind him. The meet was obviously over and judging by the look Clay was giving him he wasn't best please with his interruption.

"Nah, you should head to Charming, I'll sort it."

_"Hap what if..."_

"I said I'd sort it." Happy bit as he slammed his cell shut and pocketed it back in his jeans.

Walking over to his bike and the rest of his brothers, Happy tried to ignore the looks he was getting. They were obviously waiting for an answer but Happy was hoping he could get away without giving one or having to lie.

"All done, sorry if we kept you." Sarcasm dripped off every word Clay spoke.

"Won't happen again."

"Better not." Clay warned as he turned over the engine of his bike.

This was just great Clay was already pissed at him how was he going to react when he'd have to tell him he needed a few days.


	3. Three

**Silver Lining**

'_I won't get left behind _

_when the walls come tumbling in_

_I'll keep climbing,_

_I'll keep climbing'_

__**The Great Escape**

Liv pulled her long blonde hair into a messy ponytail. After finishing her usual morning bathroom routine washing her face, brushing her teeth, applying make-up _etc_... she walked back into her bedroom where she proceeded to get changed into her uniform with consisted of a white polo shirt, a black skirt which she still thought was a little to short and finally a pair of black pumps.

Hearing the rumble of her belly she knew the next thing on her list was breakfast and luckily for once she had time.

Placing her finished bowl of cereal in the sink along with her mug, making a mental note to wash it up later she glanced at the time again and she realised she still had time so with nothing else to do she decided to make a quick call, even though it would probably be a long shot.

Voicemail. Liv wasn't surprised but at least this time it rang, so she tried a couple more times until finally she got an answer, except the voice that answered wasn't the person she expected.

###########################

Nurse Amanda Hayes sat at the nurses desk as she filled in the documentation of her patients personal affects. Working as a nurse for nearly 23 years she had seen a lot both good and bad. But with having a job likes hers you had to learn to deal with the bad and move on and flourish in good, something over the years she had become quite a pro at however there were sometimes when she found herself unable to and today that came in the form of 22 year old Jessica Manning.

The girl had been brought in over an hour ago and according to her story she had fallen down the stairs, but her injures and the paramedics' story lead herself and the Doctor to believe differently.

Amanda had tried to gently encourage the young beaten girl into telling them the truth reminding her that the police could help her, keep her safe but she was having none of it she just simply smiled the best she could considering the small cheekbone fracture which thankfully for the young girl did not need surgery for, and went on to tell Amanda that she didn't think it was possible for the police to protect her from her own clumsiness.

Experience told Amanda not to push any more so with a reassuring squeeze of her hand she left her alone a horrible unsettling feeling building in her. And that's why she was sitting at her desk reading over her file, it appeared that this was not Jessica's first time in a hospital reciting an accident that didn't match her injures, the only distraction was the vibrating of the phone.

Unable to stop herself Amanda pulled the cell from the plastic bag, the ID flashing Stella. Amanda was all for respecting Jessica's choices, until the boyfriend had showed up. Just looking at him made her skin crawl and his attitude towards herself and the other Nurses left a lot to be desired. But what really made Amanda feel sick to the stomach was when she saw his bloody and bruised knuckles, the only sign that she had inflicted some sort of harm on him, even if it was her body rather than her own fists that had caused the damage.

Unable to help herself and hoping that maybe this Elle might be able to help Amanda found herself crossing a professional line.

"Hello."

"_Who's this?" _Amanda heard the concerned voice on the other end ask.

"My name is Amanda Hayes. I'm a Nurse at Hospital in Charming." Although Amanda wasn't sure what reply she expected, she had at the very least expected one and not the dial tone she was now hearing.

########################

Liv hung up. She didn't need to hear any more. She was in the hospital meaning he had beat on her and badly. Racing back to her bedroom she pulled her duffel bag from underneath her bed and frantically pulled some clothes from her dresser and closet before grabbing the essentials from her bathroom cabinet.

Grabbing her purse, house keys and jacket off her two seater cream couch she rushed towards the front door. In her haste to get out of her apartment and to Jessica's bed side, her bag caught the edge of the small table near the door causing both the table and it's contents including a glass bowl to come crashing to the floor.

Liv stared at the mess in front of her for a moment or two before deciding the broken mess in Charming was more important than the one currently in front of her.

########################

An hour and fifteenth minutes later thanks to good traffic and a lead foot she arrived at .

"Hi, can you help me I'm looking for Jessica Manning." The receptionist looked from her computer and up at Liv, who's cheeks where flushed from rushing around. "I'm her sister." Liv added when she saw the questioning look on her face.

"Second floor follow the yellow line. She's in room 456."

Liv shouted her thanks as she ran towards the nearest elevator to take her to the second floor. As she rounded the corner following the yellow line like she had been told Liv quickly turned around when she saw Danny stepping outside of her room. A quick glance over shoulder she noticed him pull out a smoke and his cell, this was her chance.

Once he had disappeared from sight she rushed to room 456. Her breath caught in her throat when she took in her friends appearance. Ugly bruises littered her pale skin, her arms, neck, face and probably many more lay obscured from view. This was one of the worst beatings she had seen him give her.

"Liv." Jessica croaked as she tried to sit up.

"Hey sweetie." Liv moved over to her bed helping her friend.

"What are you doing here?...He's coming back if he finds..."

"He wont. I just saw him leave."

"Liv..."

"You think you can get out of bed?" Jessica looked at her in confusion. "I'm getting you out of here Jess. So I'm gonna need you to help me out here okay." Liv looked into her watery eyes. She thought she was going to argue with her tell her no, that it was a mistake he didn't mean it, he loves her just like she had done many times but this time Jessica spoke no words in his defence instead she closed her eyes her tears falling and nodded her head. "Good girl." Liv could feel her own tears threatening to fall.

Jessica stepped into the pumps that Liv hand brought for her. Carefully removing the IV Liv removed her jacket and helped Jessica into it. Throwing her arm around her shoulder Liv took on Jessica's weight, which wasn't much, and gently lead them towards the door, only to have it swing open in their face.

#########################

Amanda was doing a routine check on one her patients when she got the page. Finishing up she quickly made her way to the reception desk. She had asked the young receptionist, Kelly to page her immediately if anyone came looking for Jessica Manning.

After a brief conversation with Kelly Amanda headed straight up to the young girls room, and upon entering she found someone who by the looks of it was trying to make a quick escape with the young girl.

"Stella?"

"No." Liv answered but Jessica quickly corrected her knowing why the Nurse had thought that.

"Yes she is." Liv looked towards Jessica in complete confusion then she remembered, this is what she did, if she had a number on her that she didn't want Danny to know about she would use a fake name something that usual rhymed with the persons actual name. Stella, Bella it all made sense.

"Follow me." Amanda said as she held the door open for the two of them.

Liv hesitated for a moment before her brain finally kicked in and realised that this woman was actually here to help them. Securing her hold on Jessica she headed for the door. Once outside Liv followed the nurse towards the elevator. No words were spoken as they made their escape but the heaviness on what they all were doing weighted heavily in the air.

Once they finally made it outside, to the back service entrance Amanda turned towards Liv.

"Where's your car?"

"Over there." Liv answered pointing to the far side of the parking lot.

"Bring it round." Amanda knew that she didn't want to leave Jessica and to be honest she didn't blame her but on a medical term Jessica could not and should be walking that far.

"Bring it round I'll wait with her." Liv looked between Jessica and this Nurse who right now she couldn't quite figure out. She was torn between trusting a stranger something she had never been good at and something she had always been told not to do or the survival of her friend someone who she looked upon as a little sister. Once last look at the ever weakening form of Jessica Liv knew she had no choice.

"I'll be two seconds." Liv promised as she cupped Jessica face in her hands. "Two seconds." With a peck on the forehead she ran to her truck.

Scrambling to her truck she floored it towards the service entrance where she had left her and thankfully they were both still there. Leaving the engine running Liv stepped out on her truck and helped Amanda get Jessica into the passenger seat. Once she was strapped in safely Liv started to make her way to the drivers seat only to be stopped.

"Here." Amanda opened the brown bag she had been carrying since she entered the room and pulled out the first bottle of pills and shoving it in the blondes face. "She needs to take two of these every four hours." She let her take a quick look at the label before depositing it back into the bag and pulling out another. "Then she needs to take two of these every six hours." Again she put the bottle back into the bag and shoved it towards the younger woman. "It will help with the pain. Her phones inside to."

"Thanks." Liv took the bag and jumped into the drivers seat slamming the door shut. But before she pulled away She wound down her window and called over to the nurse. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I wished someone had helped my Mom." With that Liv watched as she disappeared back inside.

#################################

"Where are we going?" Jessica crocked.

"Like I said I'm getting you out of here, I'm taking you home."

Immediately Jessica felt her heart stop, her mind flashing back to events that had led her to the state she was in.

After she had closed the door on Happy she went to head upstairs and finish getting ready for work when she heard the front door open. The smile that spread across her face when she saw her boyfriend open the door rapidly vanished when she saw the anger on his face.

His didn't say a word before he landed the first hit, a backhand across the face. Then he accused her of having an affair with the man who had shot him only six months ago, her denial earnt her another blow, this time he smashed her head against the wall. After 10 minutes of relentless hits she finally broke and the words were spilling from her mouth before she could even stop them.

"Your home?" Liv let her eyes leave the road so she could look at Jessica, the sound of her voice causing unease in her.

"Yeah."

"We can't."

"What do you mean?" Jessica suddenly started to cry uncontrollably. Pulling over as soon as she could Liv cut the engine and turned to face the younger girl. Taking her hand in hers. "Sweetie what is it?"

"He..I'm sorry I...I..He knows...I..." Moving her hand from hers Liv cupped her cheek, forcing Jessica to look at her.

"You need to calm down. Deep breaths." After a couple of deep breaths together Jessica had clearly calmed down, giving Liv the opportunity to ask more. "Does he know where I live?" Jessica nervously nodded her head.

"I didn't want to tell him but he thought I was having an affair with him." Jessica took hold of Liv's hand that was resting on her cheek and squeezed it tightly. "I'm not he wasn't there for me, he came for you he wanted to know where you were, I would never do anything like that to you."

"Who are you on about sweetie who was looking for me?"

"Happy." Liv's mouth literally dropped open at hearing his name. How the hell had Happy got involved in this. "Liv.." Hearing the shaky tone of her friends voice Liv shook herself out of her thoughts.

"Did you tell him where I was?" Jessica nodded her head shamefully, she knew she had broken her friends trust first by telling Happy where she was and then telling Danny.

Liv ran her hand over her face. Her mind was racing and right now she was unable to lock onto an emotion because she didn't know how she felt about it, about him, about him wanting to know where she was. Hearing the heavy rattled breathing beside her Liv turned to look at her friend and whatever she was feeling she put on the back burner, her friend needed her and that was what was important right now. Happy could wait.

"It's okay, look that's not important right now. We need to get you somewhere safe."

"But Liv I need you know I would never..."

"I know." Liv looked back to the road as she started the engine. "I know."


	4. Four

**Silver Lining**

'_I won't get left behind_

_when the walls come tumbling in_

_I'll keep climbing,_

_I'll keep climbing'_

**Bad Call**

It had been a hard day, damn it had been a hard two weeks. But for tonight Jackson Teller was more than happy to indulge in some beers, laughs and maybe the odd fight with his bothers and of course a little pussy before the shit really hit the fan and he would have to learn the true meaning of what it meant to be Samcros VP.

He felt a familiar urge brew inside him as the brunette trailed wet kisses down his neck, her hand wondering up his leg towards his crotch. This girl was defiantly providing the distraction that he needed and he had every intention on taking her back to his dorm, well that was until the ringing of his cell interrupted them.

"Ignore it baby." She whispered into his ear before nibbling on his earlobe.

"Wish I could Darlin." Reluctantly he snagged his phone from the inside of his cut and answered the call.

"Hello..." The line on the other end was quiet so he tried again. "Hello."

When he finally got an answer he was more than a little shocked by who it was. And it was because of his shock that he was now sitting outside the small B&B 20 minutes outside of Charming.

######################################

Liv had made an escape to the local store. She wasn't mad at Jessica not completely anyway, Jess wasn't a bad person, not a bad bone in her tiny body and that's how Liv knew that Jessica telling Happy where she lived was not done in malice or some sort of spite, she would have only done it if she truly thought it was the right thing to do, and it was that thought that had Liv making some bullshit excuse that landed her in the local store.

Herself and Happy hadn't spoken two words since that day in her apartment, even though it took her two months to finally file the divorce papers he had not contacted her either through a lawyer or personally which meant if he had gone to Jessica, which was totally unlike him to search for help from an outsider, then something was wrong, really wrong. And nothing good came from that.

As she strolled down the isles of the store mindlessly picking up items and placing them in her basket she thought about her current situation with Jessica and Happy.

She had to help her end of, and that meant doing whatever she had to, and with Happy being around he was the obvious choice to go to for help and she knew that's exactly what he'd do, but taking a second to look at the bigger picture she knew that involving him would be the start of something disastrous.

############################

Her mind was still working overtime as she pulled her truck into the parking lot of the B&B. It wasn't until she stepped out of her truck, grabbing her purchases from the passenger seat that she noticed the bike parked a couple of bays down.

Her first thought of course as it always was whenever she saw a Harley, Happy. But as she took a closer look she realised it wasn't his but that didn't mean that the tightness in her chest eased any more.

"What the hell is going on?" Liv stepped into the room and saw Jessica sitting on the edge of the bed with Jax kneeling in front of her, his hand cupping her cheek until they both turned to look at her.

"Liv..." Jessica started as she shot to her feet, forcing Jax on to his. Liv let her eyes fall to Jess for a spilt second before returning to Jax who was staring at her, intensely.

"You need to leave." Liv snapped as she dropped the brown paper bag onto the dresser near the door before her eyes fell back onto the blonde biker who had one of the most cockiest grins on his face that she had ever seen.

"Really." He replied as he stepped in front of Jessica.

"Yeah, this isn't your problem, this doesn't concern you."

"Well she seems to think so." He said as he cocked his head in the direction of Jessica who was nervously standing behind him.

"Well she's wrong I've got this."

Jax had to admit when he had given Jessica his number all those months ago he always hoped she'd call but he wasn't going to hold his breath. The bruises that tarnished her skin hadn't gone unnoticed by him or his brothers . Even though he had made numerous gestures letting her know that he was so much better than her abusive boyfriend and he would never lay hands on her he still knew that it was a tough choice for her because in that sort of relationship even though the victim knows that it's all types of wrong it's still hard to find the courage and confidence to leave them. Which is why even though he was surprised to hear from her he wasn't surprised to find her black and blue and crying out for help, but what did surprise him was to find the mysterious Blonde stripper that had some how manged to twist up not only Happy but the president of the Tacoma charter Tally and a few of his other Tacoma brothers.

"Liv I know I shouldn't have called him b..." Jessica muttered feebly before Liv cut of her, finally loosing her patience.

"No..You shouldn't have. This does not involve him or any Son for that matter."

"But I was..."

"Just trying to help, yeah I get that Jess, but I told you I had this..." Liv snapped before she could stop herself.

"HEY..." Jax shouted as he stepped closer to Liv, blocking Jessica from her view as he approached her. "This is not her fault."

"I know that. But you have no idea what you're getting yourself into here."

"Why don't you explain it to me then." Jax watched her eyes fall over his shoulder onto Jessica before meeting his again. "This happened within Charming boarders so that makes it Sons business whether you think so or not." She shook her head and he could tell that she didn't agree. "Plus she called me. Let me help." He watched her eyes fall to the floor, she was obviously contemplating her next move and when she looked back up at him he thought she was finally going to agree but she didn't.

"No." Liv whispered horsely as she tried to fight back her emotions.

"Liv." Jessica called as she watched her best friend walk out of the room.

"I've got this." Jax told her as he lightly grabbed her wrist as she went to rush past him.

"But.." He cut her off by pressing a finger against her lips.

"I'll handle it."

When he stepped outside he saw Liv sitting on the curb trying to light her cigarette, as she cursed the failing lighter under her breath. Pulling out his own lighter he took the few steps that lay between them and sat down beside her.

"Here." Liv looked at him and stared at him for a moment or two before reluctantly taking the lighter he was offering.

They sat in silence for a little while both smoking their cigarettes. Without a doubt he wanted to help Jessica but he'd be lying if he didn't have ulterior motives. He wanted to know who the girl beside him was.

"Do you even know who her boyfriend is, the one who did that to her?" Liv asked interrupting Jax from his thoughts. When Jax shook his head she continued. "Danny Jenkins."

"Darby's right hand?"

"The one and only." She turned her head to the side so she could see his reaction, and when she watched him run a hand over his face she knew that he finally understood the seriousness of the situation, well until he started speaking then she realised something else, Happy had never told his brothers.

"Doesn't matter. I'll protect her, the club will protect her. The pricks been pushing beyond his means for a while now..."

"You still don't get it do you?" She took a deep drag of her cigarette. "This isn't just about Jess. When Danny realises she's missing he's gonna know I'm the one who's taken her." Taking another long drag as she tried to psyche herself up for what she was about to do. "Do you know who I am?" Jax laughed and again Liv noticed the cocky grin return to his face.

"That is a question I've been trying to figure out since you somehow managed to get my brother all twisted up resultin in us getting thrown our of Darby's." Jax returned her stare. "I know it's got somethin to do with Hap, right?"

"Yeah. He's also the reason why I don't want the Sons involved in this." She took a deep breath. "This goes no further."

"Not sure I can promise you that." He replied cautiously. As much as he wanted to know who she was he wasn't about to make a deal to keep shit from his club, his brothers and more importantly Happy.

"Fine. But just remember this if he hasn't told any of you, it's probably because he doesn't want you knowing." Jax again laughed.

"True."

"I'm his wife."

"Shit..." She could see the disbelief written all over his face. His cocky grin a thing of the past. "I didn't even know he had an Old Lady...shit..."

"Not many people do. We kind of fell apart 9 years ago."

"So that's why you don't want him here..."

"No." She shook her head. "We've kind of dealt with that. The reason I don't want him involved in this is because..." She stared off into the distance unsure whether or not she should continue.

"Because what?"

"Because 6 months he got me out, got me and my brother away from Darby and that creep. Now if you know Happy as well as I do, then you realise that, that sort of situation wouldn't have ended without some blood being shed." Jax nodded. He completely agreed with her in fact he remembered that around that time the club had been informed that Danny had been shot, but the details were vague well until now. "It's not gonna take long for Danny to put two and two together and realise that I'm the one who's kidnapped his girlfriend. And I'm pretty sure after his run in with Happy he'll love nothing more than to exact a little revenge. If Hap gets involved it will...

"Cause a war." Jax added as he took the last drag of his cigarette.

"Exactly."

"Okay."

"Okay?" She questioned cocking an eyebrow at him.

"I'll keep her safe and at the same time keep you out of this but you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"If Hap rings you after this answer him, tell him your okay."

"Promise." Jax nodded and got to his feet extending his hand out to her. She looked up at him and accepted his help as he pulled her back onto her feet.

"Oh, one more thing." He said still holding onto her hand.

"What?"

"No way is Jess gonna be able to ride on the back of my bike." Liv instantly knew what he was asking and hated the whole idea of it.

"Can't you call someone else?"

"Not unless you want half of Samcro here. We're kind of in the middle of something right now and I shouldn't be here especially alone."

"What about a cab?"

"You really want to dump her in a cab with some stranger." Liv shook her head. "Didn't think so." He placed his other hand on her shoulder. "Look you just have to drop her at the gate, you won't even have to go inside. Scouts honer." Liv pulled away from his hold and folded her arms across her chest and looked him up and down.

"Somehow I find it a little hard to believe you were in the scouts." Jax grinned before throwing her a wink and walking back inside knowing full well that he had won her over.

########################

"Shit." Clay threw his cell onto the Redwood table. To say that call had pissed him off was an understatement. He had stupidly let himself believe that they might have been making some head way in this whole mess but that call had just put pay to that thought. The were back up shit creek.

"That didn't sound like it went well." Clay looked up to see his sergeant of arms leaning against the Chapel doors.

"It didn't." He bluntly replied as he picked up his phone pocketing it in his cut as he got to his feet. "That was Unser. Jax is at the station giving a statement."

"What..why?" Tig stuttered.

"Some sort of road accident."

"Shit man." Tig ran his hand through his wild black curls."Where?" Clay shrugged. Unser had been pretty vague with the details, just that Jax was unhurt but not everyone had been so lucky. "He alone?"

"No." Tig knew by the expression on Clay's face that this was not good. "Form what Unser told me which wasn't much by the way." Tig didn't miss the pissed off tone in Clay's voice. "Gunshots were fired and there was collateral damage."

"Fuck." Murder in this town only meant one thing. "Sheriffs are gonna be all over this Clay."

"Just what we need right?" Clay asked rhetorically. Looking away from Tig he saw Happy walk in with some of the Tacoma charter. Leaving Tig's side he went over to greet his brothers.

They exchanged a mixture of hugs, handshakes and slaps on the back before Lorca tried to lure the Charter President towards the bar.

"Maybe later right now I have a VP to pick up." Although none of them said anything Clay could see the interest in their eyes, so after a quick check that there was no outside ears around he continued to explain. "There was an accident."

"Accident?" Kozik uttered as he took a seat at the bar.

"Think the Bandits might have had a little hand in it." Clay informed them.

"Shit Jax alright?" Lorca asked before lighting a cigarette.

"He's fine. But their was a fatality." Tig threw in.

"Jax manage to ID them?" Clay looked over at Happy.

"Not sure. I'm heading to the station now. We'll figure this shit out."

"You want us there?" Lip asked causing all attention to land on him. Both Happy and Kozik couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride towards the kid who they had both sponsored. Offering his goods to the Mother Charter president, showed he had balls.

"Sure" Clay agreed. Although Lip wasn't exactly new he was the youngest amongst them yet he still felt confident enough to throw himself into the conversation. And Clay admired that. "You two get settled, unwind a little." Clay told Lorca and Kozik. "Hap, Tig follow me."


	5. Five

**Silver Lining**

'_I won't get left behind _

_when the walls come tumbling in_

_I'll keep climbing,_

_I'll keep climbing'_

**Storms Brewing**

Clay marched into Charming Police Station, Tig, Happy and Lip falling into position around him as they came to a stop. It didn't take long for Clay's eyes to find Jax. He was sat alone at one of the officers desk, his shoulders hutched as he tensely twirled one of his many rings around his finger.

Eating the ground that lay between himself and his son, Clay clasped a large hand on his shoulder, causing the blondes head to immediately shoot over his shoulder. Letting out a heavily sigh Jax got to his feet and embraced the man he looked to as a father.

"You okay Son?" Clay asked as he broke from the sort embrace, his hand lingering on his shoulder. Clay could see the tiredness in his eyes whatever had happened tonight was seriously starting to take its toll on the younger man. "What happened?" He asked after Jax had finally nodded his head in some sort of answer to Clay's first question.

"I don't know man..." Jax stopped abruptly.

He didn't know how he didn't notice him straight away he wasn't exactly hard to miss but Jax had finally noticed Happy.

"It's okay son." Clay spoke squeezing his shoulder before removing his hand. "You done here?" When Jax didn't answer him he realised that Jax's attention was focused on something else. "Jax."

The volume of Clay's voice finally gaining Jax's attention. "What?"

"You good to get out of here, we need to take this to the table."

"Yeah come on Jax." Tig said trying to coax his brother out of whatever daze he had currently slipped into.

"I can't." Jax spoke sombrely as his eyes again found Happy's.

"Is it your bike?" Lip asked.

"You can ride bitch with me Jacky." Tig teased laughing at himself, but he was the only one Jax didn't even crack a smile.

"No..it's..."

"What?" Happy rasped. It hadn't gone unnoticed by him the fact that Jax kept looking at him, a weird look in his eyes. A look of pity, unease two things that he rarely saw from the young VP especially towards him.

Hearing him speak, having his dark eyes trained on him made the guilt inside of him overtake his body and his was no longer able to look at him. Obviously since the accident he had done nothing but think about Happy, his mind working overtime trying to figure out what he was going to tell his brother, how he was going to explain that he had fucked up and endangered his Old Lady. Happy could kill him, and Jax couldn't help but think that he'd be justified.

"Hap, I'm sorry man." Jax spoke his voice barely audible. Finally looking up Jax watched as the three sets of eyes of his other brothers flit between himself and Happy like they were watching a game of tennis. "I tried man, but they came out of nowhere. They shot at me made me serve I didn't mean to cross in front of her but I lost control, she tried to control the truck but..."

Happy listened as Jax rambled, he wasn't making much sense but that didn't bother Happy it was the look in his eyes the sheer panic, regret that Happy didn't understand or why he seemed to be directing this all towards him but then he heard the fateful words _her, she. _He could only be referring to one person, but he couldn't be he didn't know her didn't know who she was. Plus she wasn't even in Charming she was in Oakland.

Oakland, no she wasn't. Momentarily he had forgotten about Kozik's earlier findings. The fact that she had not turned into work, no call nothing. Her apartment was empty but there was glass on the floor. _Was she running from something?_ He thought. _Was she coming for him? But what was Jax doing with her, why was she calling him? She didn't even know him. _

Happy was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt someone shift next to him, a quick sideways glance and he saw Lip. As the only other person who knew about her it was obvious to him that Lip's mind was thinking the same as him but when he saw the slight wave of fear flash in the younger man's eyes, he was brought straight back to frightening reality.

"Where is she?"

#########################

Liv picked at the Styrofoam that was now empty. She had no idea how long she had been coped up in the small interview room, but it felt like forever. Her head felt like it was about to explode from the pounding inside. And every square inch of her body ached so much even muscles she didn't even now she had burned with pain.

She didn't want to be here. She just wanted to go somewhere so she could wash everything away, all the blood all the memories and all the guilt. But for some reason this Agent seemed to have a hard on for her as was determined to save her from the clutches of the big bad biker. If only he knew she thought.

The fed who went by the name of Agent Felps had left the room for a second time a little over 10 minutes ago, when an officer called him out. She thought about taking advantage of his absence and leaving but just as she was about to put that thought into action the door came flying open. Agent Felps had returned.

Adjusting herself in the uncomfortable plastic seat that she had been sat on for way to long in her book, she watched as he dropped a large brown folder onto the table in front of her, the thud echoing around the small room.

Letting her eyes glance briefly towards the folder before returning to his she realised that something had changed, shifted in the man. His sympathetic eyes replaced with a hard yet satisfied look. She was confused but when he spoke everything suddenly became clear and now instead of being annoyed by the chivalrous act he'd been laying on thick she was nervous about what was to come.

"Seems you've been holding out on us Mrs Lohman." Liv tried to keep her face free of any emotion as he called her by her martial name rather than her maiden name that she had introduced herself as. "When were you planning on telling us that your married to a member of the Sons?"

"I didn't see the relevance. My marital status has nothing to do with what happened tonight." She answered simply, hoping that she kept any emotion from her voice.

Being in the force for over 15 years Agent Daniel Felps prided himself on the skills he had honed over the years. And one of the areas that he prided himself on was being able to read people. He had put many a man away, because of it.

When she had first stepped into the interview room he thought something was odd with her, but given what she had been through, he put it down to the fact that she was still slightly traumatised. But as the interview progressed he realised that she was on auto pilot, never really answering any of his probing questions and it clicked with him, this wasn't her first time doing this.

Always going with his gut he made an excuse to leave by offering to get her a drink. Really he wanted to get a little more background on the young woman. And judging by the file the officer hand handed him this young woman had definitely been holding out on him, and again his gut had been proven right this was not her first time.

"Sure about that? Because I think your relationship with the Sons and Ernest Darby may have everything to do with the murder of your friend." Liv swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat as he threw some pieces of paper from the file in front of her. "Yes we know all about Darby. So how about you stop wasting our time and start from the beginning Mrs Lohman." He threw another item at her this time it was a photograph.

In front of her lay a picture of Jessica, her tiny body covered in blood. Felps threw more pictures towards her. Some were zoomed in on certain areas of her body where she had been shot but it was the close up of Jessica's face, her eyes open and soulless that made Liv use every fibre inside her to stop herself from reacting and breaking just like he wanted.

Felps leant back in his chair satisfaction clear on his face, he was getting to her. The friend was obviously a chink in this girls armour. A little bit longer and maybe a few more photographs then he might just get what he wanted. Get one of the biggest busts in his career, not only the Sons of Anarchy but Ernest Darby and associates aswell.

"She was innocent in all this. She was 22 Oliva she was just at the start of her life. She died because of the people you both had somehow managed to get tangled up." He leant on his elbows that were on the table as she looked at him from beneath her lashes. "No one blames we all now how convincing these men can be how they can manipulate people especially young attractive vulnerable women..." Liv shook her head. She couldn't believe what he was saying, he was crossing lines, referring to herself and Jessica as attractive implying that they were weak, he had no right he didn't even know Jessica and he certainty did not know her. "You could change all that, you could make it so her death wasn't for nothing. All you need to do is give me the information you have on the Sons and Darby and they could go away for a long time, they wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else again, they wouldn't be able to hurt you, your brother." Liv threw a deadly stare at the mention of her brother. Finally ready to break, to let lose and tell this asshole of an Agent exactly where he could shove his concerned, you'd been honouring her memory bullshit when the door swung open drawing both of their attention away from one another.

Happy eyes landed on the Sheriff first as he jumped to his feet but when he heard her breath catch in her throat his eyes immediately found hers.

She looked skittish, nervous, rattled and her eyes were full of upset. This prick had obviously been putting the screws on her and that infuriated him. No one got her twisted up like that.

"You can't be in here." Agent Felps snapped harshly. Happy shot a poisonous look at him before moving over to her, grabbing her by the arm as he pulled her to her feet.

"We're leaving." He said to no one in particular.

"You can't do that we're not done." Happy stopped as the suit with the stick up his ass and the man who was five seconds away from making himself another smiley face blocked his path.

"She under arrest?"

"No." Felps spluttered as he watched his promotion and the biggest bust of his career slipping through his fingers.

"Then your done." Happy nudged him out of the way his shoulder knocking agiasnt his as he left, Liv trailing behind him. Her feet scrabbling to keep up with his massive strides.

"We're far from done. I'll be seeing you soon Mrs Lohman." Agent Felps called from the doorway. "Oh and don't plan on the leaving the state." Happy shot him another look. This prick was seriously pushing the wrong buttons. But Happy reminded himself that the Police station was no place to rip an Agent limb from limb. Feeling the quiver underneath his hand he let his eyes fall to hers again. This time he finally took a proper look at her. She was covered in scrapes and bruises and there was blood, lots of blood too much even for him especially when it was covering most of her petite frame. Tensing his hand around her quivering arm he led her out of the police station. The suit would keep for another day.

#############################

When Jax had told him where she was he told them all to leave that he had it. Of course he could see the disagreement and questions arising in Clay but for once in his life he turned his back on his brothers, his President not caring nor wanting to explain.

Walking outside to his bike, he wasn't surprised to see Lip sitting there but was thankful to see the others were gone. Jax had probably pleaded his case to Clay and Happy was thankful for that but that didn't mean he was off the hook. Jax still had a lot of explaining to do.

"Shit Liv.." Lip started to dismount his bike but Happy stopped him.

"Were leaving. Now." Happy left no room for argument. He knew Lip was concerned for her and he respected that but there was no way he was about to let his brother get all touchy feely with her making a fuss asking her if she was okay, especially when he hadn't even had the chance. Although he wasn't planning on getting all mushy with her they needed to talk for a whole different set of reasons.

########################

The ride back to the clubhouse felt like longer than the 10 minutes that it actually took. Helping her off the bike and taking the helmet she was offering him he turned to Lip who was awkwardly waiting near his bike.

Happy shook his head, his patience wearing thin. When lockdown had been called he thought about her, even went to Jessica for help, asked his brother to take a detour so obviously he wanted to make sure she was safe and he knew that he probably would have made her come to Charming for lockdown, which meant that questions and answers were going to be asked and forced to be answered and he was ready for that. But not for this.

He could never have predicted the shit storm she would bring with her.

Biting the bullet he turned round to grab her by the arm again but stopped when again her took her in. She was already going to get stares but if she walked in there in her current state then all eyes would be on her.

Shrugging off his cut and hanging it on his bike he unzipped his black hooded jumper and wrapped it around her shoulders. Giving him a tight lip smile she shrugged on the jacket and zipped it up.

Happy pushed open the door leading into the bustling clubhouse. Music and chatter engulfing the room. Keeping his eyes and mind focussed on where he was heading Happy manoeuvred his ways through the crowd making sure to keep Liv close to him.

They were just about to head down the hallway to the dorm he was occupying when the voice behind them stopped Happy mid stride. Turning on his heels he pulled Liv behind him so his body was covering hers.

From the doorway of the stockroom Clay leant against the frame staring at the couple in front of him. He tried to get a look at the mysterious girl who Jax had told him was apparently Happy's Old Lady but he barely managed to get a glimpse of her as Happy took a protective stance in front of her.

Obviously they had shit that needed to be sorted but Clay didn't give a dam the club came first, and after tonight's events, The Bandits taking a strike at the VP they needed to take to discuss the course of retaliation, plus they also needed to discuss the matter of his Old Lady and the part she played in this whole scenario.

"Church 5 minutes." Happy nodded to his Presidents order.

#########################

Happy stared down the table at his President who was in the middle of lighting a cigar. Happy was not delusional Clay would want answers and not just the simple she's _my Old lady_ answers. Liv was standing right in the middle of a shit storm that could blow all over the club. If Clay thought that she was a threat to his brothers...Happy had to shake the thought from his head he couldn't let his mind go there plus he didn't have to Liv wasn't a threat.

"So." Clay blew the smoke slowly out of his mouth before looking at Jax. "Who's the girl?"

"Her names Jessica Manning. She works at Deuces."

"Stripper?" Jax shook his head to answer Clay.

"Works the bar."

"So I take it this is how your Old Lady knows her?" Clay stated as he looked over at Happy who gave a curt nod of his head. Clay looked back to Jax, cocking his eyebrow encouraging him to continue.

"Darby's right hand that dick Danny he's her old man. He's a prick been beating on her for ages but this time he really went to town on her." Jax shook his head as his shaky hand pulled a smoke out of the pack in front of him. "I should have beat that piece of shit first time I realised, this would never of happened." Jax turned to Clay, a hard look on his face. "He needs taking out for this Clay.." Clay waved his hand.

"Easy there Son. Way he's gonna see it is we've just got his Old Lady killed. We need to make sure we handle this shit properly we've already got enough beef we don't need to start a war with the Nords." Clay again looked to Happy. "Your Old Lady, we gonna have a problem there. No blow back from Darby or woman scorned issues to deal with?"

"I handled all that."

"Handled?" Clay furrowed his brows he knew how Happy dealt with things.

"Came to an arrangement with Darby. He was fine with it agreed when I told him this didn't involve the Club. Danny on the other wasn't so willing had to make it a little clearer."

"Yeah." Jax cocked his head at his brother before taking another drag of his cigarette. "How?"

"Bullet to the knee." Happy admitted as his eyes moved to Clay. "I'll handle any shit that comes from this personally I won't let it blow back on the Club. This is an outside problem."

"That I'm positive of but you don't have to worry she's your Old Lady which means she part of this family she's protected. We look after our own, anything blows back from this we'll deal with it together as a family as brothers. This is a club issue now."

"Thanks." Happy was a little shocked, he thought it was going to be a lot harder than that to convince his President that their was no threat, and he also thought he was going to get a little more heat for knee capping Danny not the smirk that Clay gave either way he was way to tired and for once distracted to think anymore about this.

"Well it's been a long night." Clay wiped a hand over his face. "We'll bring this to rest tomorrow. And we'll set up a meet tomorrow with Darby maybe we can stop that fire from spreading." Stubbing out his cigar Clay looked at Happy. "Go check on that little lady of yours. By the sounds of it she's also had a long night."

Jax pushed away from the table about to follow Happy out when Clay stopped him. Looking over his shoulder he stared back at Clay.

"Send Juice in will ya." Jax turned around giving his full attention to Clay.

"Why?" Clay's silence and facial expression told Jax exactly what he suspected. "Hap has already told us..."

"Hap told us what he wants us to know." Clay snapped as he cut Jax dead.

"Clay, you could start something here..."

"Enough." Clay shouted as he got to his feet and pointed to the sign on the wall. "Brains before Bullets Son. I'm just making sure that she has no more surprises up her sleeve, she's already brought enough heat with her."

"This isn't on her Clay, what happened tonight..."

"Maybe not but she's clearly connected."

"What about that shit you fed him, about her being protected about her being family that was all just a lie"

"No. But like I said Brains before Bullets I'm just thinking about the safety of this Club, something you should have thought about before you went rogue on some bullshit night in shining armour run."

"You're blaming me for this?" Jax scoffed. Clay remained silent. "Whatever. But when this blows back, when Happy finds out your digging..."

"He won't find out. Now just do as I ask for once and get Juice." Jax tried to stare him down but Clay broke eye contact. Jax headed for the door pissed. Listening to Clay tell both him and Happy that he wanted to prevent a war sounded hypercritical now because if Happy found out Clay was digging around into his private life, digging into Liv then he was bound to cause a war.

#########################

Happy left the Chapel and headed for his dorm but he was stopped by a self made three man wall.

"Not now." Happy told them as he tried to pass but the three of them remained glued to the floor.

"Tough." Lorca ordered. They may not be in Tacoma but he was still a VP that meant he still had pull something he knew Happy respected that because the ruthless killah seemed to step down. "She okay?"

"She's fine." He answered flatly.

"Lip said she was covered in blood." Kozik stated as he folded his arms over his chest. Happy shot a look at Lip, kid did always have a big mouth. When Lip cowered away from his dark intimidating stare Happy answered.

"Not hers."

"The Bandits?" Lorca asked.

"Think so. Clay's bringing it to the table tomorrow. We done because..."

"Yeah we're done. Go check on your girl." Lorca stepped aside allowing Happy to pass.

########################

Liv stared at her reflection wondering if she was finally broken. She had just watched her best friend die and she hadn't shed a tear.

Even when she arrived at the Hospital and stared into the eyes of the Nurse who only hours before had helped them escape, confirming that Jessica was dead, nothing. Staring at the photos Agent Felps threw at her, nothing. And after watching her friends blood swirl down the drain she still couldn't cry.

Pulling one of Happy's t-shirts over her head she left the bathroom only to come to a complete stop when she saw Happy sitting on the edge of the bed his elbows resting on his knees as he stared at her.

She noticed his eyes linger on the t-shirt she was wearing before meeting her eyes again. They hadn't spoken to each other yet not even a hello and the tension was suffocating. It made her nervous and when she was nervous around him she rambled.

"Is this okay, I didn't have anything else." She silently cursed herself as the words left her lips. The fact that she was wearing his t-shirt was the least of their worries and probably the last thing he cared about.

"It's fine." He muttered.

Happy watched as she half smiled at him and moved over to the dresser. She was trying to make herself busy occupy herself so they didn't have to have the talk about what they both knew was coming.

Liv heard the creek of the bed, five seconds later she felt him behind her. His breath tickling her neck before two hands came to rest on the dresser either side of her. Liv didn't make an attempt to move.

"You had no right involving Jax. Our shit is that ours. You need help you call me." Happy snapped roughly into her ear. He felt her head brush against his chin and knew she was nodding in agreement.

He was about to push away from her when he felt her shoulders shudder and then he heard he familiar intake of her breath. Her whole body starting to tremble. She was crying.

Liv felt his strong arms wrap around her as he pulled her flush against his chest. She couldn't help it she finally lost it. Her tears were falling fast and hard, her sobs getting louder with each second that passed.

His arms gripped her tighter as they dropped to a heap on the floor.

He said nothing, no cooing or reassurances he just held her and for Liv that was all she needed, she just needed to be held.


	6. Six

Just a quick note to say thankyou for all the reviews and adds. I love knowing what you all think good or bad. I want to make sure that i'm taking this story in a good direction so the review really help. Hope you enjoy this next installment Thank again xx

**Silver Lining**

'_I won't get left behind _

_when the walls come tumbling in_

_I'll keep climbing,_

_I'll keep climbing'_

**The Wicked Witch In Disguise**

Gemma woke at the crack of dawn and started on applying her makeup before changing into a pair of fitted blue jeans and black vest, a red flannel shirt thrown over the top. Slipping her feet into a pair black pumps and twirling her hair into a clip she made her way down the hall towards the kitchen. Experience had told her hungry bikers did not make for happy bikers so making sure that they woke up to a full spread was essential.

As much as she loved having help well more she loved bossing them around rather than the help she also liked the quiet time, it gave her a chance to have her morning coffee and cigarette in peace, which was essential if she was going to make it through the day especially a day in lockdown.

But as she walked into the kitchen she was surprised to see it already occupied.

Gemma watched the young blonde who's hair was tumbling down her back in waves as she stretched into the cupboard obviously searching for something. Gemma took in her attire she was dressed in a pair of boxers and white t-shirt which she was sure belonged to a Son. And as she knew all the Old ladies and swettbutts who were currently gracing Club reaper the stranger in front of her could only be one person. Happy's mysterious Old Lady.

Last night when Clay had eventually made it to bed Gemma demanded answers, more as to why her son was covered in blood more than anything else but Clay had another agenda.

Juice was still running a search but the last time Clay had checked in with him before he turned in for the night, he had come up with nothing of any interest and for some reason that didn't satisfy Clay, he just knew their was more to her had a gut feeling and if he trusted one thing a 100% it was his gut. If Liv was going to be sticking around which Clay thought was more than likely then he wanted more, personal shit that computer searches couldn't tell him and that's where Gemma came in.

"Cups are in the second cupboard on the left." Liv spun around at the interruption of the silence. She turned to see an older woman propped against the door frame staring at her suspiciously.

The mere presence of this woman screamed dominance, that she was not to be messed with which led Liv to believe that the woman standing in front of her could be none other than the Queen bee herself.

Ronnie had talked about this woman a couple of times and some of the stories she had heard about her we're so shocking Liv didn't think they were true. No one could be that much of a bitch. But as her eyes narrowed in on her Liv second guessed that.

"Thanks." Liv finally spoke trying to gain back her composure. She reached in the cupboard she been directed to and pulled out two mugs but before she shut the door she turned to Gemma. "You want one?" Gemma nodded and Liv grabbed another cup. "So busy morning ahead of you." Liv commented as she looked through the glass at the sleeping bodies scattered around the bar.

"Yeah." She agreed taking a seat on the stool beside the counter.

"I hate lockdowns." Liv muttered to herself but it was loud enough for Gemma to here.

"Amen to that darlin." Gemma looked back at her and stretched out her hand. "Gemma."

"Liv." Gemma was impressed. The hand shake was strong no sign of fear or nerves. This girl was confident. But was she confident that was the question.

"So your Happy's Old Lady." Liv pulled her hand from Gemma. She knew it was a statement rather than a question which is why she didn't answer her directly.

"Gossip travels fast I see." Gemma smirked as she pulled a cigarette from her pack. She offered one to Liv but she politely refused.

"You have no idea."

"So your..."

"Clay's wife."

"Nice to meet you. So Clay is...?" Gemma gave the young girl a side way look. She wasn't sure if she was trying to be a smart bitch or if she really was clueless as to who her husband was.

"Mother Charter President."

"Right."

"Hear you know my son?" Now it was Liv's turn to be confused. "Jackson." _Shit! _

"I'm really sorry he got involved in this..." Gemma shook her head as she blew the smoke from her mouth.

"Don't be my son has a weakness for damsels in distress."

"I still shouldn't have got him involved it wasn't his place. He could of have gotten killed." And Liv wasn't lying the last thing she needed was the blood of a dead VP on her hands.

"Clay told me about what happened none of this was your fault."

"That's nice of you to say but..." Liv trailed off. She felt guilty and hearing Jax's Mother justify it, tell her that it wasn't her fault just made her feel worse for some reason.

"Also heard about your friend." Gemma said cautiously watching the girl for a reaction. "Couldn't of been easy, watching her die."

Liv took a swig of her coffee before turning her back on Gemma as she grabbed the other cup. _The girl was good. _Gemma thought as she managed to contain her shit. Stubbing out her cigarette in the nearby ashtray she slid off her seat coming up behind Liv.

"It's okay." Liv looked over her shoulder when she felt a hand on her back. "Your with family now baby and we look out for one another. We're here for you." Liv was confused, this was not the Wicked Witch she had heard fairy tales about.

"Thanks." She mumbled as Gemma moved a stray piece of hair from her face tucking it behind her ear. Her eyes darting over her face as if she was trying to see find something that wasn't there. _What game is she trying to play _Liv thought to herself as she put some distance between them.

Liv picked up the two cups again. "I better get back, before this lot wake up. Thanks again Gemma."

"It's okay baby. You need anything just come and find me okay."

Gemma watched as the younger woman tiptoed down the hallway to the dorm Happy was occupying. One thing she knew for sure was that Clay had every right to be cautious this girl had trouble written all over her.

######################

Happy woke to find an empty bed. Last night he had stayed with her until she finally fell asleep. He hadn't planned on sleeping in bed with her, he had resided himself to the fact that the floor was going to be his bed for the night, but as he sat there her body pressed against his, the feel of her chest rising and falling against his chest he was unable to leave her alone.

But now he was waking up to an empty bed dressed in yesterdays clothes. His eyes first shot to the bathroom but the door was wide open, the room in complete darkness. He was on his feet and ready to go looking for her when the door opened and there she was still dressed in his boxers and t-shirt with two cups of coffee in her hand.

"Morning." Happy watched as she sheepishly closed the door and set the two cups on the dresser. "Got you some coffee."

He came up beside her and grabbed a cup. Liv nodded and took her own cup as she went over to the bed and sat down. She rubbed her hand over her forehead when she felt the pounding in her start to surface again. "You al'right?" Happy asked placing his coffee back down on the dresser and turning to look at her.

"Yeah just a headache, Doctor said it's normally after a knock to the head." She told him as her eyes finally looked to his, she could see his worry. "I'm fine seriously, a little achy and have a bitch of a headache but all good considering."

"We need to talk."

"Yeah we do." Liv placed her cup on the floor. "I shouldn't be here Hap, we both know that." His silence spoke more than any words and she knew that he agreed with her. She wasn't surprised. "I'm gonna go to the station see if I can get my belongings back, see if there's anything left of my truck. I'll be gone by the afternoon hopefully."

Happy edged closer to her. He noticed her body stiffen and her eyes shifting from his. As she got to her feet.

"I am really sorry for causing all this, I never meant to bring this shit to your door, again." She remembered the last time her shit landed at his feet, she didn't want to go through that again. "I better go." She went to edge pass him and head for the bathroom so she could get ready to leave but she didn't manage to get very far as the hand that was now wrapped around her arm stopped her moving anywhere expect backwards, to him. "Hap..."

"Your not going anywhere."

"I can't be here Hap." She declared shaking her head. _Why was he making this harder._

Happy sighed deeply she was right she shouldn't be here the realisation of that hit him last night like a solid right hook to the face when he walked into the clubhouse and faced a sea of eyes that were not only staring at him but at her, maybe more so.

She may be his but he had a horrible feeling that it wasn't going to stay that way the longer she spent in Charming.

Placing both his hands on her arms he pushed her backwards forcing her to sit down on the bed again. Crouching in front of her he let go of her arms and ran a hand back and forth over his shaved head.

"The club is on lockdown." He started.

There were two types of Old ladies, ones that knew nothing of club business and those who knew everything, Liv had always fallen into the latter category. Which is why now was no different.

"The people who shot at you last night, there a new MC trying to make a name for themselves, and they don't give a shit how they do it. They probably ID you last night and because you were with a Son the VP no less." Liv shifted nervously. She had not missed the edge to his voice at that point. "Their gonna think your someone who is highly connected with the club. Plus this shit with Jess, Danny's gonna be out for blood, probably both of ours." He saw a look of fear flash in her eyes. "I ain't gonna let happen." He said firmly. "But your right you shouldn't be here." Happy straightened up onto his feet, never breaking eye contact with her. "I'll sort something out with Clay try and arrange to get you out of here, up north."

"Tacoma?" She questioned as she to got to her feet.

"Yeah." She nodded agreeing with him. Although it wouldn't exactly be a piece of pie in Tacoma she would feel way more comfortable with them than stuck here with people she didn't know. She noticed him glance over her shoulder following his gaze she noticed the digital alarm clock that read 7.45am "You need to be somewhere?" She asked looking back at him.

"Got Church in 15. Gonna shower and shit. Don't go wondering off." He pointed his finger in his face. "And when I leave don't let anyone in here that you don't know." Happy trusted his brothers with his life but that didn't mean he trusted them with her. There were a lot of visiting charters around, and none of them knew who she was. "I mean it Liv." He warned when he saw her eyes roll.

"Okay." He folded his arms across his chest. "I said okay. I promise I will not leave this room, you have my word." And he did. Liv loved nothing more than the idea of being coped up in this room. Walking out into the spotlight that was inevitability going to be trained on her was something she really didn't want to do. So being locked inside these four walls sounded perfect.

Happy was in and out the bathroom in under 10 minutes. When he re-entered the room he found Liv huddled up on the chair in the corner of his room reading an old Harley mag, twirling a strand of hair around her finger as she chewed on her bottom lip. He couldn't help but smirk at the image it had been a long time since he had seen her like that, so engrossed in what she was reading. Although he was surprised that anything in there would have her that interested. But she always was full of surprises. When she finally acknowledged his presence he quickly turned away grabbing a t-shirt from the cupboard drawer, hoping that she hadn't noticed him staring.

Liv actually felt a genuine smile grace her lips for the first time in the past 24hours when she caught sight of one his rare smiles as he stole a look of her. Her stomach did that familiar flip that it always did when she was around him. Watching the muscles in his back flex as he pulled on his shirt she couldn't help but admire him. He looked good but then again to her he always did.

"Remember no one comes inside here." Liv shook herself from her thoughts, feeling the flush in her cheeks she returned her attention to the magazine, just nodding her head at him. Sliding his cut on he walked over to the door smirking at how rattled she was, and a slight feeling of satisfaction settled inside him. He knew she only acted that when she was nervous.

"Uh Hap.." She called out after finally composing herself. "Can I borrow your cell?" He gave her a questioning look. "If I'm staying on lockdown indefinitely then I need to call work, cancel my classes. And I kind of don't have a..."

"Here." He snaked his cell from the inside of cut, chucking it to her. "We'll sort something out with your stuff."

"Thanks Hap. You don't have to all this." He just shrugged. When he had told her that day in her apartment 6 months go about him always being there, he meant it. If he was anything he was a man of his word."Just think in two months I won't be your problem anymore." She joked but Happy didn't even flinch he just nodded his head and left the room. Leaving her a little bit confused about what she had said wrong.

########################

"First off I would like to welcome and thank Koz, Lip and Lorca for joining us, much appreciated brothers." The three men nodded to the group.

"Now to business. So last night for those of you who don't know someone tried to take out Jax." Clay paused listening to the out crys for vengeance before questioning started to be fired towards not only himself but Jax. Using his hand to silence the chatter Clay continued.

"Now we have no solid leads but my guess, this was the bandits."

"I must have picked up a tail which means there watching us, they've gotta be close." Jax added as he looked around the Chapel that was rammed with brothers.

"I want people checking nearby buildings any place that has a good view of the clubhouse. Titch, Ope, Howard I want you on this. Bobby, Chibs I want you to pay a visit to Alvarez's guy see where he is with a location. Take koz and Lip with you for backup. I want us to be ready for them. All the guns need to be checked and we need to make sure we have enough ammo, Piney?"

"Already on it." Piney nodded down the table at Clay.

"As for the rest of you no one leaves without one of you escorting them. So stay available. Clay hit the gavel. "Okay let's go." As they started to disperse from the room Clay called for Happy, Lorca and Tig to stay behind. Although his name hadn't been called Jax decided to hang back. This didn't go unnoticed by Clay but he decided to ignore it for now.

"Darby reached out he wants a meet." Clay looked to Happy. "The reason I want you to accompany me well Tig's obviously my right hand but Lorca as Hap's former VP I take it you know about the little lady." Lorca nodded. "Good because I think this might concern her. Hap, Darby personally asked for you to be there." Happy felt all the eyes in the room fall upon him. But his eyes went to Tig. "I filled him on what went down last night. You good with that?" Happy shrugged what was he supposed to say, even if he didn't want Tig knowing it was to late now.

"Good." Clay glanced at his watch. "Now my guess is Danny's going to be gunning for you especially considering the history." Clay turned to Jax when he heard him huffing. "Son?"

"I'm coming with you."

"No."

"Why?"

"Your to involved in this."

"You can't just kick me off this Clay..."

"The club doesn't need another fight, and that's exactly what's gonna happen if you lay eyes on Danny."

"Clay, he beat the shit out of her in Charming, we can't just let that slide."

"And we won't." Clay raised his hand silencing Jax before he bit back at him. "Your staying put and that's an order."

#########################

Liv was rummaging in Happy's dresser trying to find something practical that she could wear. The t-shirts and jumpers were fine sure they were like three sizes to big for her but they could work, but his jeans were a different story. As soon as she put them on a removed her hands they fell to her ankles. She thought about making his t-shirts into a dress by using one of his belts to pull it in at the waist but when she checked herself out in the bathroom mirror and saw how her ass was peaking underneath the hem, she knew with absolute certainly that Hap would never let her out of the room.

She was just about to give up and have a girly style meltdown when there was a knock at the door.

"Gemma."

"Here heard you might need these." Gemma did a quick scan of her outfit before looking back at her. "You trying to make your Old Man pop a blood vessel?"

"Something like that." Gemma continued to wait for the young girl to invite her in but the invitation never came.

"They might be a bit big for your skinny ass but they'll fit a hell of a lot better than Hap's."

"Thanks." Liv took the clothes off her. "Hopefully I'll get my stuff back today."

"So you and Hap doing okay?" Liv shrugged.

"We're okay." Liv was quickly realising that this Queen bee was a nosy one.

"Good." Gemma was about to press for a little but stopped when she heard the heavy boots echoing down the hallway.

"Gemma." Hap greeted before looking at Liv.

"Gemma just brought me some clothes."

"Thanks." He said looking back to Gemma.

"No problem. Gotta look after our own." Gemma looked between the two, the tension obvious. "Right well I'll leave you two to it."

Gemma shook her head as she heard the door close behind her. Making her way into the bar she backtracked when she caught a glimpse of Clay in the kitchen.

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah. So hows our new friend?"

"A bitch. I just gave a stack of clothes and the little tart wouldn't even let me in the room." Clay could see the frustration in her eyes, she wasn't used to not getting her way. "She's good Clay, taking the easy route isn't gonna work we're going to have to press her hard."

"Not to hard, this still needs to be kept under the radar." Gemma smirked at her husband, her hands wrapping around his waist.

"Playing dirty is a little something I'm good at."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." She said coyly before her lips found his.

#######################

"I didn't let her in." Liv justified as she saw the scowl on his face as he pushed past her into the room.

Happy didn't say anything as he stalked over to the dresser and kicking and hitting it a couple of times before resting against it. His knuckles turning white as he gripped onto the edge.

Liv placed the clothes onto the chair and cautiously took the few steps that lay between them. She could see his chest heaving, the muscles on his face flexing.

"Hap, I did what you asked I didn't..."

"It's not that." He snapped turning to look at her. "Darby's called a meet with me."


	7. Seven

**Silver Lining**

'_I won't get left behind _

_when the walls come tumbling in_

_I'll keep climbing,_

_I'll keep climbing'_

**Peace Offering!**

Liv swallowed back her guilt as she ran her fingers through her hair, turning her back on Happy. This was exactly what she didn't want, this is why she became so annoyed with Jessica for calling Jax Happy didn't need to get dragged into her shit. It wasn't fair on him, he had already put himself on the line for her by dealing with Darby, and now by the sounds of it he was about to be forced to do it all over again. Over her dead body was she about to let him take another hit for her.

Grabbing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black top from the pile of clothes Gemma had brought her Liv started removing the boxers and t-shirt she was currently wearing.

"What are you doing?" Happy asked as he turned to see her pulling the black top over her head.

"Your not doing this Hap, I won't let you. Not again." She snapped grabbing the jeans and pulling them on.

"What you talki'n bout?" Happy knew this girl and right now he knew she had some stupid fucked up plan in her head that she thought was going to work but it reality it wouldn't.

"I'm getting out of here Hap. If I'm not here then there's no problem. Not for you or this club." Liv said pulling on her now blood staid pumps from last night.

"I already told you, you ain't going anywhere."

"I don't care." She shouted boldly getting back to her feet.

"What did you say to me?" Liv tried not to falter as he took a step closer to her. This was the best for both of them.

"You heard me. I'm leaving." And just like that Liv headed for the door, but she got no where fast when he snagged her arm forcefully.

They stared at one another neither one willing to give in. Liv tried as hard as she could to pull herself from his grasp.

"Let go of me." Happy didn't respond vocally, but his grip got tighter. "Hap I'm not joking. I'm leaving. I need to get out here if I stay here or Tacoma then the shits just gonna keep coming." When Happy didn't respond to her words she tried again."Let go of me." She screamed in his face.

Happy used his other hand and wrapped it around her other arm slamming her against the closest wall.

"You listen to me and you listen good." He seethed getting into her face. "You were almost killed. It could have been you lying on that slab instead of Jess. This isn't some game Liv." He fumed.

"You don't think i know that. You weren't there Hap, you didn't watch her die, I did. So trust me I know how real this shit is." Happy shook his head she knew shit. This MC wouldn't stop and if they thought she was useful they would use her, and if they didn't then Darby and Danny would it was a no win for her.

"No you don't." His one hand went to her throat. He didn't apply to much pressure to hurt her but enough so she felt it. "Do as your told."

"As I'm told?" She asked with bitterness to her a moment of intense staring being exchanged between the two his hand released her throat as he punched the wall behind her, making her jump.

She knew he was starting to lose it. But before anything worse could transpire between the two, Happy's attention was brought to the door when he heard someone clearing their throat. He turned to see Lorca staring at him as he lit a cigarette. He said anything at first but Happy saw his eyes subtly move from him to Liv. Happy did the same. That's when he realised just how heated the situation had gotten and how worse it could have got if they hadn't have been interrupted.

Liv was physically shaking but it wasn't fear it was rage. She hadn't even noticed that Lorca was standing there until she heard him called Happy's name. That's when she finally tore her eyes from Happy and saw Lorca.

"Hap." Lorca flicked his head towards the hallway. "We're heading out." Happy looked back at Liv and dropped his hold of her but he didn't move. "Now." Lorca ordered as he blew out the smoke from his cigarette.

Forcing himself away from her Happy made his way out of the room breezing past Lorca without even so much as a second glance.

Lorca took another drag from his cigarette as he slowly made his way over to her. She was now staring at the floor, her hands at the back of her neck. He should have seen this coming, the two of them being trapped within the same four walls as one another after 9 years apart was just asking for trouble. They were just a ticking time bomb and by what he'd just witnessed they were close to exploding all over one another.

Hooking a finger under her chin he tilted her head back so he could look at her properly. She hadn't changed a bit over the years, she was still the doe eyed beaut she'd always been aka trouble.

"Hey Lorca."

"Hey Kiddo." Liv smirked it had been a while since she'd been called that. "You good?" She nodded her head. "Look I know you've had a hard 24hours Kid and bein' coped up in here ain't helpin that but you gotta work with him here. He's just tryin to protect you."

"This is the thing Lorca, I'm not his to protect anymore. He doesn't need to do this shit."

"Your right he doesn't but he is. It's his job." Liv shook her head letting out an exasperated sigh. Bringing her attention back to him he held her jaw line between his thumb and fore finger. "You may think cos you ain't been round for 9 years, that this shit stops for him it doesn't. It's ingrained in that boy to protect you keep you safe. Has been since that night at his Ma's diner. You remember that?" Liv squeezed her eyes shut and nodded, she would never forget that night, and he was right that night changed everything between her and Hap it had cemented them together forever. "He'll do anything to keep you safe he won't stop doin' that till he stops breathin so Kiddo just make this easier on the both of ya. Stop fightin him and just let him take care of this shit al'right."

Opening her eyes and looking back into the piercing hazel eyes staring down at her she nodded her head.

"Okay."

"Good girl." Liv blew out a laugh.

"Girl? You do realise I'm 30 now not 15."

"Don't remind me kiddo." He joked placing his cigarette in his mouth and using his hand to ruffle her hair. She playfully slapped his hand away.

Winking at her Lorca pulled the cigarette from his mouth and left her alone. Even though she had agreed with him Lorca knew better than to believe that bullshit this was Olivia Harding the stubborn ass bitch who never went down without one hell of a fight.

Walking into the main room he saw Kozik propping up the bar chewing the shit with Jax and Lip.

"Koz, got a minute." Pulling his cup of coffee away from his lips and turning away from his brother Kozik looked over his shoulder at his VP.

Kozik followed as Lorca led them to a more secluded, private part of the bar. "What's up?"

"Need you to make sure she..." Lorca cocked his towards the hallway. "...doesn't leave this place." Kozik didn't need to ask who his VP was referring to, not more than 5 minutes ago had he watched Happy blow through the clubhouse with a pissed off glare, a glare that only one person could cause.

"Love to brother but I'm heading out with Bobby and Chibs, Clay's orders, I could get someone to switch wit..."

"Shit yeah." Lorca had completely forgotten about that. The only other Tacoma son was Lip but he was going with Koz, and not wanting to overstep his mark and over rule Clay's orders he needed someone else and that's when his eyes found Jax. "No don't do that. Jax." Lorca shouted using his hand to motion him over.

"You sure this a good idea?" Kozik whispered to his VP as they watched the Jax swagger towards them.

"You think of anyone better?" He said slapping the back of his against Kozik's chest.

"Al'right?" Jax cocked his head at his brothers.

"Need ya to do a brother a favour."

"Sure."

"Keep eye on Hap's girl."

"Course."

"She doesn't leave this compound al'right."

"Yeah."

"Thanks brother." Sharing a quick hug Lorca parted ways with his brothers and headed outside where Clay, Tig and Happy were waiting from him.

#####################

Clay slid into the booth across from Darby. Lorca, Happy and Tig hanging a few booths back just like Darby's guys.

"So what's this about Darby?" Clay started resting his arm on the edge of the booth, his comment making Darby smirk eve though he didn't find the playing dumb act of Clay's very funny.

"You and I both know what this is about." Darby's eyes drifted to Happy as did Clay's momentarily before staring back at Darby. "Danny wants blood Clay."

"Well that ain't gonna happen."

"Your club got his lady killed." Clay scoffed as he shifted closer, folding his arms as he leant on the table.

"He got his bitch killed himself. If he hadn't used her as a punch bag my guys wouldn't have had to step in." Clay bit back.

"And if his bitch." Clay didn't need to turn around to see know that Darby was pointing to Happy. He knew this would involve Hap's Old Lady one away or another. "Hadn't of got involved then neither would your VP and she wouldn't have ended up getting taken out by bullets that were meant for Samcro." Clay remained emotionless. "Look we could go back and forth all day bout who's too blame. If this happened to one of your guys you'd want the same thing Danny does."

"And what's that?"

"Payback." Clay nodded his head leaning back against the booth.

"So what are we talking here, I'm guessing as you personally asked for Hap that this may involve him some how."

"Could say that. I've managed to tal kDanny around from what he originally wanted which was your brothers, and VP's heads."

Clay shook his head. "What we talking here Darby?"

"His girl." Clay stared at Darby disbelieving. He couldn't believe that yet again this little bitch was at the centre of club business. She was really starting to give him one major headache. However much of a pain she was starting to become he couldn't just hand her over Happy would for sure bury him alive. "I'm opening up a new gentleman's club. The main investor happens to be one of Liv's old regulars. He's personally asking for Liv to be there."

"You know that ain't gonna happen."

"I ain't talking bout her working there forever just the launch and a couple of shows after. She just needs to show her face till he signs the papers then she's all done." Clay ran his hand over his greying stubble, knowing the ramifications that this little proposal may cause.

"You're asking me to pimp out a brothers Old Lady?" Clay countered making sure he knew that this was a stupid maybe even dangerous suggestion.

"Trust me it's better than other options Danny wanted."

"Speaking of, if and it's a big fucking hell freezing over if, this shit passes how do I know that this isn't just some bullshit disguise for payback."

"That shit's been dealt with."

"You sure bout that., I don't want your boy thinking he can use this as an opportunity to mess with the girl."

"No harm will come to her you have my word on that. I'm not looking to cause any trouble with Samcro Clay, and from what I've heard you and your boys don't want another fight on your hands. So this is a win win for both of us."

"Yeah right." Clay ran his hand over his face. Looking over his shoulder he motioned Happy over.

Lorca and Tig eyes had been flitting from their president to the table full of Nords. Happy eyes however had remained glued to Darby and Clay observing every little hand gesture. curl of the mouth everything and anything that would give him indication as to why he had personally been summoned to attend this meeting and the deals that were been offered and agreed upon. He didn't have to wait much longer because Clay motioned for him to join them.

#########################

As he leant against the frame of the door, his arms folded over his chest he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Liv was kneeling on the dresser trying her hardest to force the window open. She was trying to make a run for it and instead of being pissed off he found himself amused. This wasn't a sight you saw every day in the clubhouse.

"You're wasting your time sweetheart it's bolted shut." He told her as he walked into the room.

Startled by the sound of his voice Liv spun around. The sudden movement causing her to lose her balance and fall ass first off the dresser bringing half the contents with her.

"Holy Shit." Jax tried his best to contain his laughter but failed miserably.

"Ow..." Liv sighed rubbing her ass. "Glad you find it so funny."

"Sorry darlin' but from my view it was pretty funny."

"Whatever." She raised her hand into the air. "How bout you stop laughing and put that night in shinning armour thing of yours into practice and help a girl up." She watched him swagger over to her all gangster style before crouching beside her, ignoring the hand she was offering him. His brows furrowed.

"Thought you didn't need my night in shinning armour bullshit." He said reminding her of when she threw that line at him, just after her first reunion with Happy over 6 months.

"Your really enjoying this aren't you?"

"Totally." Liv pulled a face when the cocky grin she had come to associate with him appeared. "Come on." Giving in he helped her to his feet. "You al'right?"

"I'll live. So if I can't escape through there any other ways out you know about?"

"Maybe." Liv shook her head.

"Even if there are your not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope."

"Anyone ever tell you that you have the most cockiest, most annoying grin ever."

"Nah, never had any complaints before Darlin'."

"Really?." She replied her annoyance clear in her tone.

"So why you so desperate to get out of here?" He asked taking a seat on the bed, his hands running over the material of his jeans.

"You serious?"

"Yeah."

_"Well let me think bout that. Currently I'm being forced to stay in a clubhouse with my ex who I am currently in a middle of a divorce with. Half the sons in this place either know my past which is not good or they've seen me butt ass naked spinning around a pole, god knows how Hap is even dealing with that shit. Oh and to top it all off I just watched by my best friend get murdered. Not to mention I have plenty more shit coming with Darby, Danny and the jackass agent..._"

That's what she wanted to yell at him but she stopped herself. That was not his business that shit was for her to deal with she didn't need to be bleeding her emotional shit over anyone else she had already done enough of that. So keeping her mouth tightly shut she turned away from him and started picking up the items that had fallen off the dresser.

Jax could see in her eyes the struggle she was facing, trying to keep her head in above water. He still didn't know the full history between her and Hap because she wouldn't tell him but he did know there was a serious one. And he sympathised with her. Not that it was exactly the same but he thought about his situation with Tara and how they would deal with being stuck on lockdown with eachother, their past lingering between them all that hurt all the unfinished love still inside for one another. He couldn't think of anything more painful and he had only been together with Tara 3 years before she left for Chicago, something told him her history with Hap went a lot longer and deeper than that.

Not to mention the fact that less than 24hours ago she had watched her best friend die. Held her in arms as she took her last breath. Had to stare at herself in the mirror her friends blood covering most of her skin. He knew how she felt on that one because it was probably the same way he had felt when he to stared at his own reflection and had to wipe off Jessica's blood from his own skin and clothes, gut wrenchingly painful. And that's not even considering the guilt.

Pushing himself from the bed he walked over to her, his hand gently reaching out, catching her elbow and forcing her attention onto his. His face softening when he saw the glisten of tears welling in her big green eyes.

_Why was his he doing this?_

Most men would have left by now sensing her upset and deciding they didn't want a blubbering chick on their hands but not Jax. Undeterred by her efforts to push him away he was now standing in front of her staring. Long gone was the cocky grin, it was now replaced with a tight lip sympathetic one, his baby blue eyes full of sorrow and pain for her, now she understood why this guy got no complaints.

"Liv what happened with Jess..." Liv noticed him swallow hard as her name rolled from his lips. And all of a sudden she remembered she wasn't the only one who had lost someone last night, wasn't the only one who watched her slip away.

He'd been pushing up on Jess since Liv had started working there, god knows how long he had been doing it before then. It was obvious he had strong feelings for the girl, the fact that he dropped everything and risked so much to come to her aid proved that. And even though no one knew it, not even Jax Jess had confided in her how much she actually liked Jax.

Forgetting where she was and who he was she wrapped one arm around his shoulders and placed the other on the back of his head bringing hid head to rest on her shoulder as she embraced him. She felt him pause for a moment before reacting and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm so sorry. She cared for you Jax." She spoke after a few quiet moments passed. Jax pulled out of the embrace and shrugged his shoulders in response.

She really was something else, this was her best friend and here she was comforting him, the man who she was probably well within her rights to blame for taking Jessica's life but she wasn't instead she was offering him her sympathy. Reaching out he cupped her face in his rough hand allowing his thumb to rub over her cheek catching the tear she had finally let escape.

Just as he was about to open his mouth and reassurance her that everything was going to be okay, he was okay and that he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her he was cut off by the presence of someone knocking on the already open door.

"Not interrupting I hope." Liv and Jax shot away from each other like they had just received an electric shock throughout their entire body. "There's an Agent outside. He looking for you." Gemma said staring intensely at Liv.

"Shit, you tell them she was here?"

"Course not." She replied a little insulated by her sons question. "Boys are out there now trying to stall him why I came to get you."

"Good." Jax turned back to look at Liv. "Stay here al'right." Liv nodded and Jax left the room.

Liv turned to face Gemma who she could feel was still looking at her, and when she turned round she was right. The Queen bee was looking at her hard again, just like before she got the feeling she was trying to search for some sort of answers but Liv was giving nothing away. They continued to stare at one other in complete silence until finally Gemma gave in and turned to leave.

"Bitch." They both muttered under their breaths once they were alone.

###########################

"Can I help you?" Jax asked with attitude as he came to stand next to Kyle and Davie their current prospect, who were keeping the Agent at bay outside.

"Ah, Jackson Teller. Nice to see you again." Agent Felps smiled smugly as he moved away from his car and over to the chain link gates that were stopping him from entering. "Maybe you could get your monkeys here to open these gates."

"What do you want?"

"I'm looking for one Mrs Olivia Lohman." Jax shook his head no ignoring the intakes of shocked breaths from his brothers beside him. "That's a shame was hoping we could settle this without causing any trouble but your reluctance to help Mr Teller is forcing my hand." Looking over to the officer on the other side of the car he nodded his head.

Jax watched as the officer mumbled something into his radio before nodding back at Felps. Whatever had just silently transpired between the two had put a rather smug smile that reached from ear to ear back onto Felps's face. _This was not good. _

Within seconds two more cars and a raid van pulled up behind Felps. Jax watched him pull a piece of paper from the inside of his black suit. Unfolding the paper he held it up so Jax could see it.

"This Mr Teller is a warrant to search your Clubhouse." Jax shook his head. _Fucker. "_So either you open these gates and tell me where you're hiding Mrs Lohman or I get my guys back there to break it down and we tear up your clubhouse till we find her. Choice is yours Mr Teller."

Jax turned his back on Felps, Davie and Kyle doing the same.

"Kyle go get Liv. She's in Hap's dorm. Try and sneak her out the back."

"That stripper is Hap's Old Lady?" Kyle asked in disbelief. When he caught sight of her this morning in the kitchen he thought Clay had just brought in some entertainment which he was more than willing to enjoy, in fact he was bout to ask her for a sneak preview when Gemma walked into the kitchen. He couldn't get over that she was Hap's Old Lady.

"Not now." Jax snapped. "Just go." Kyle nodded and started heading to the clubhouse.

"I'm waiting Mr Teller. Oh and if your friends going to try and slip her out the back entrance I wouldn't bother we have that covered to." Felps shouted causing Kyle to stop in his tracks and Jax to throw a threatening look over his shoulder at him.

"Shit." He spat looking back at Davie. "Open the gates."

Jax walked over to Kyle, his hand slapping on his back as he led him into the clubhouse.

"Shit Jax what are we gonna do man? We can't let him take her right Hap will kill us."

"No he won't and yes you can." Both men looked up to see Liv standing in front of them.

"I can't let you go out there. I can't let him take you." Liv smiled at Jax.

"Sorry Jax but I'm doing this." Pushing her way past the two men she headed outside ignoring Jax's calls for her to stop.

Spotting Felps straight away she confidently walked over to him.

"Looking for me?" Felps pulled his sun glasses down his long slender nose and looked at her.

"You need to come with me Mrs Lohman. Your under arrest."


	8. Eight

**Silver Lining**

'_I won't get left behind _

_when the walls come tumbling in_

_I'll keep climbing,_

_I'll keep climbing'_

**Who She Is**

Three whole hours that's how long he had kept her hostage in the claustrophobic interview room til he finally gave up, realising that she wasn't going to break. Not that he hadn't tried. She was exhausted and she wanted out which is why she was happy when another pip squeak of an officer by the name of Hale came in with her release papers and personal effects from her last visit to Charming police station. Singing on the dotted line and grabbing her effects she got to her feet and headed out of the small interview as quickly as her feet could carry her.

On her way she caught sight of Felps pacing in his office, clearly he was pissed at his failure to break her and she couldn't help but feel a little smug that she had held her own, and inevitably beat him at his own game.

As she walked towards the front of the Police Station she expected to see Jax as he had been the one following the patrol car that brought her in, but there was no Jax instead there was Happy. He was sitting on the steps his shoulders hunched as he smoked a cigarette.

Pushing open the glass door she made her way to him, cautiously taking a seat in the vacant space beside him.

Happy caught sight of her out the corner of his eye. Taking the last long drag of his cigarette he flicked the butt to the ground in front of him before turning his head to look at her properly.

"You all done?" He rasped as he used his hand to shield his eyes from the sun that was shinning down on them.

"Yeah. Got my stuff back." She raised the green duffel slightly to show him. "Don't think I can same the same for my truck apparently it's a write off." She said in a sad tone. She'd had that truck since forever, there were a lot of memories made in that truck and most involved the man beside her, and judging by the curl of his lip that threatened to break into a grin she knew he was thinking the same.

Pushing himself from the step he moved to stand in front of her. "Come on." He said jerking his head over to his bike. Doing as he asked Liv stood from the step and threw her duffel over her shoulder so it rested across her body making it easier to ride.

Liv never questioned where they were going, just presumed that they were heading back to the clubhouse but as they started taking the road out of Charming she realised they were going somewhere else, but the question was, where?

#####################

Just over an hour later Happy pulled into to a very familiar parking lot located under a very familiar block of apartments.

Once he'd parked his bike it the spot that was usually reserved for her truck Happy held onto her arm, steadying her as she dismounted his bike.

She wanted to ask him why they were here but looking into his dark eyes she could tell now wasn't the time for questions. So letting it go she led the way to the stairway where they climbed the two flights of stairs in silence. Fishing in her belongings for her keys she finally finding them buried right at the bottom, she ignored his sighs and continued to unlock the door letting them into her small apartment.

As soon as his foot was over the threshold his eyes started observing the tiny apartment which seemed all so familiar to him.

Whether she had done it intentionally or purely by accident the apartment was almost a complete replica of their first home after they had moved out of the clubhouse.

The posters of her favourite bands that littered the walls instead of art, to the candles that were scattered on every available surface to the cream couch that clashed with the old beige recliner in the corner of the room which was similar to the recliner he had put his foot down about, telling her that it was staying whether she liked it or not, obviously she couldn't have hated it as much as she had originally made out because now she had her very own.

Liv dropped her bag to the floor and went in search of her dustpan and brush so she could clear up the broken glass in the hallway. Turning around she stopped when she saw Happy. Thanks to the open plan layout of her apartment she had a perfect view of him from where she stood in the kitchen.

It felt weird to seeing him in her apartment, it was something she never thought would ever happen.

She watched him drink it all in, his eyes covering every square inch of the place. She noticed his eyes linger on the tatty old recliner.

When she had seen it at a yard sale a few weeks after she'd moved in she knew she just had to have it. Seeing Happy and being close with him again had brought back feelings that she thought she locked away never to resurface. And since she'd signed the divorce papers and packed up her shit and left Charming albeit not that far she hadn't been able to stop herself from thinking about him, their life together. And that's why she had to have the recliner, it reminded her of happier times, a time where she was so in love it hurt, a time when the man she was staring at now was the centre of her entire word as she was his.

Although she would never admit it to anyone she found her self some nights curling up on that recliner closing her eyes letting herself imagine that Happy had his arms wrapped around her holding her close like he had done so many times.

Shaking herself from her thoughts Liv went on her way and cleared up the broken glass.

Happy was still lost in his thoughts when heard her curse. Pulling himself out of his memories he turned his head to see Liv in the hallway clutching her hand. It wasn't until he saw the crimson liquid seeping through her fingers that he went to her aid.

She was already on her feet by the time he reached her.

"Fucking glass." She hissed. Happy pulled her hand towards him so he could inspect the wound.

Keeping a hold of her hand he led her to the bathroom which wasn't exactly hard to find in the tiny apartment.

Turning on the tap he gently placed the palm on her hand under the warm running water. His thumb softly running over the cut as he made sure there were no shards of glass in her hand.

Liv stared at him as he concentrated on cleaning the cut on her palm. The man who was now standing before was not the man she had seen this morning. She could understand his anger towards her, she was being awkward as usual and as usual he was just trying to make her see that what he was doing whether she agreed or not was the best for her like he always did.

And although she may not always agree with his methods, fight him like she had that morning eventually she would always come to the realisation that he was right because even after all the arguing all the bullshit she trusted him with her whole heart, trusted him more than anyone else in the world, he would never ever hurt her, and she knew that because she knew her man better than anyone. Which was why she knew that right now he was conflicted. She wasn't sure what about but something had him pulling into himself, and if she had to take a wild guess she would guess that this conflict he had, was a result of his talk with Darby.

"Bandaids?" Liv pointed to the cabinet in front of him. Opening the mirrored cabinet Happy pulled out the box of bandaids and in true Liv style they weren't your usual type of bandaid. They were bright and decorated with funky designs. The one he pulled out was a light blue one with pink love hearts, Happy shook his head. She was such a girl sometimes. "There." He said letting go of her hand once he had dried her hand and applied the banaid.

"Thanks."

"What did Felps want?"

"He took in me on some bullshit possession charge. Said they found crank under the seat of my truck which of course is a lie. He even admitted it. He was just using it so that you couldn't just walk in and pull me out like last time."

"Like that would stop me."

"That's what I said." She smiled at him as he flashed her a rare grin, which soon disappeared.

"Did he press ya?"

"He tried. Wanted info on the club told him I hadn't been apart of that life for 9 years." She watched him shift it was obviously a sore subject and it was, neither one wanted to discuss that. "Wasn't sure if he believed me, kept pushing me."

"Asshole. Think he's going for RICO"

"Maybe, that's what I was thinking, that's why I did what you always told to _Do not confirm or deny anything._" That comment earned her another smile.

"Glad to see you didn't forget."

"I've never forgot anything you've told me."

############################

If seeing him in her apartment felt wired then cooking for him as he sat in the recliner beer in hand watching some sports game on her old T.V was just fucked up.

Yet here she was cooking him a bacon and cheese grilled sandwich.

Grabbing the plates she walked into the living space and handed him his plate before sitting down on the couch with her own beer and grilled sandwich.

They sat there long after they had finished there food. No words were exchanged they just both sat their watching the TV which was now showing Young guns, a classic in both of their books. Several beers later and just as the film was ending Liv excused herself telling him that she was going for a shower, and that there was more beer in the fridge if he wanted it. A slight nod of his head was all she got for an answer.

Happy watched her disappear down the hall. His hand wiping across face. For the first in a real long time he was faced with a problem that he didn't know how to solve.

######################

Clay sat at the head of the Redwood table his hand running across his forehead as he tried to force away the mother of all headaches he could feel coming on.

Today had not gone how he'd hoped.

He should be happy, they finally had a location on the Bandits and he already had a meet set up with Alvarez for later on to discuss a plan of action, but Clay wasn't happy, because he currently had a brother MIA.

His eyes fell back upon the papers that were spread out in front of him. He'd been through the file with a fine tooth comb hoping to find something solid that would help him with his current dilemma, but apart from a few little titbits of information there was nothing solid nothing that was usable. And that left him with a bitter taste in his mouth.

He was brought from the heaviness of his thoughts when the double doors opened and Jax entered, closing the doors behind.

"Find what you were looking for?" Jax asked as he pointed to the paper scattered on the desk.

"This was just a precaution son."

"So I take it you didn't find anything then?" Jax asked cockily. Clay didn't even bother to respond. "I told you that Hap told us everything."

"Almost everything. He did leave out a few details, but you were right. She isn't hiding anything that could threaten this club. But you are forgettin our current situation here, the fact we're down a son and missing a certain stripper, that was last seen talking to a Fed."

"Wouldn't let Hap hear you call her that." Clay scoffed at his words. He was the president of this club. President of the whole charter he could do and say what he wanted especially inside the walls of his own Chapel. "She was arrested Clay, she didn't go willingly she didn't seek him out. Anyway Unser said it was obvious by the mood Felps had left the interview room in she hadn't given him anything." Clay looked at Jax wondering why he was all of sudden so protective of this outsider. Before he had been the one who wanted to go digging into her background, desperately wanting to know who she was and her relationship to Hap and now all of sudden he was her number one fan.

"Okay, you can stop the team Liv campaign, you were right but I ain't gonna apologise for looking out for this club." Clay told him firmly his finger pointed at the blonde biker. "Call Alvarez double check the time and meeting place for tonight."

"Okay."

"And send Lorca in why your at it." He saw the questioning look Jax was throwing his way. But Clay decided to ignore it and thankfully Jax dropped whatever it was he wanted to say.

Collecting the pieces of paper together and placing them back into the folder he heard a knock on the door before Lorca popped his head inside.

"Wanted to see me."

"Yeah, come on in take a seat." Clay directed to the chair that was normally occupied by Tig his SAA. "What can I do for you Clay?" Clay offered him a cigar which Lorca accepted. Lorca lit both his and Clay's before Clay told him why he had called for him.

"I take it you know Hap's MIA at this moment in time." Lorca nodded. "I need to know if I should be worried here."

"If you're asking me if you think Hap's bailed on the club the answers no. I would never question Hap's loyalty to this club, his brothers..."

"But?"

"But I would also never question his loyalty to Liv." Lorca took a long pull of his cigar, letting the smoke escape from his mouth before continuing. "I don't know what went down today at the meet with Darby but my guess is considering he's taken off with Liv that it involves her." Clay remained silent. "I'm also guessing that whatever was offered to Hap and yourself, you were given a bit of time to decided." This time Clay gave a nod of his head telling Lorca that he was right. "Then my guess is he's using that time to try and figure out a way where he can save both your asses. And trust being him being with Liv is probably the best place for him to do that."

"Do I have to be worried about her?"

"Nah, Liv's a good kid, bit fiery but she's got a good head on her shoulders. I know it's probably hard for you to see that, to you she's an outsider and I get that threat but brother to brother I vouch for the girl. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to Liv."

He could hear that his brothers words were spoken with truth but that didn't ease him. So far all this girl had done nothing but cause him a major headache. Not only was she bringing Feds to their door but now she was the subject of the peace offering deal with an enemy. A deal that had dragged his most loyal, most ruthless brother away from where he belonged.

Lorca may sit there and tell him not to worry but Clay could help but wonder if the girl who was supposedly the making of the man who had become the go to hitman of the Sons Of Anarchy could be the one to break him. Something Clay could not and would not let happen.

#######################

During her shower Happy had tried to think of a way out. It had been a very long time since he'd had to choice between the club he loved and the woman he loved.

But that was the decision he was faced with now.

Darby wanted her. But it would be a cold day in hell before he handed her back over to that racist Nord piece of shit especially with his right hand Danny circling around. He was lucky that he hadn't jumped across the table and stabbed him in the heart right there in the diner for just suggesting it. He could thank Clay for that, he was the only reason Darby was still breathing.

Clay never agreed to Darby's demands, never came right out and said that he thought it was a good idea but Happy knew that he did and from an outsiders point of view it probably was.

They could fight all day about who was at fault for Jessica's death but the black and white of it was she was killed by enemies of Samcro, making the death of the Danny's lady land at their door. And the fact that Happy's little visit to her was the catalyst to all this they were getting off easy.

If the situation were reversed Samcro or any other charter for that fact would want blood. But here Darby was offering a peace offering sparing all of them from blood being spilt. All he was asking was for Liv to do a couple shows and that was it, all the other shit would be put to bed. Yes to an outsider this sounded like a pretty sweet deal.

Problem was Happy wasn't an outsider and the girl in question was his girl.

He never thought he'd be thankful for the Feds. But when Clay received a call from Jax telling him that Liv had been taken in, arrested, it thankfully put an end to the little meet allowing Happy to leave without giving an answer or simply killing him and all the Nords in the place.

One week that's how long Darby gave them that's when he wanted his answer.

That gave Happy time. Time he needed because right now he saw no way out of this. Obviously his president wanted him to accept this, it worked in the clubs favour. Already preoccupied with this new bullshit MC making their presence known as they fought their way up, the last thing they needed was beef with the Nords. But at the same time he couldn't do it he couldn't let her step back into the life that he had put his patch on the line to get her and her brother out of.

He needed to clear his head, figure shit out. That's why after sending Jax back to the clubhouse he decided to wait for her alone, and when she did appear beside him on a whim he decided to take her away from all this just for a while just to give him time. He was losing it with her his actions with her that morning had proved that, and if Lorca hadn't interrupted them Happy dreaded to think where it could have gone.

He was freaking out having her at the clubhouse. In Tacoma it was different the people who mattered within the club knew her, knew them together but in Charming no one did. And although they would give her a wide birth out of respect to him as their brother he couldn't expect them to fully accept her when he couldn't tell them exactly what she was to him. And with her in the centre of the shit storm the club was currently riding through he needed to decide exactly who she was to him. If they were ever going to go to bat for her the fact that she was an ex Old Lady who had walked out on him and a soon to be ex wife in two months wasn't going to be enough. He knew it and so did Clay.

Forgetting all the past shit between them, he needed to focus on the present, the future and her position in that.

#########################

Pulling on an old flannel shirt that she now used as pj's she started towel drying her damp hair before making her way down the hall back to the living space.

She stopped short at the sight of Happy. He was still in the recliner but the T.V was shut off encasing the room in dead silence. Instead of beer he now had a glass of vodka. She knew it wasn't his first choice of spirit but it was the strongest stuff she had in her apartment, something he'd evidently found out.

She hated seeing him like this so consumed with whatever heavy shit was resting on his shoulders this time. Even back when they were together in Tacoma and he was just starting out in the club, she knew they relied heavily on him to do things, things that not everyone had the stomach for. And it was because of her because she had made him make his first kill. A kill that they both had marked on their bodies with a smiley face, a sick momentum to some but not to them, the club prayed on that weakness he had for having to protect his loved ones and used it to their advantage.

The night they slept together 6 months ago told her that he was still being used. Their smiley face still stood alone but a little lower to the right of theirs lay seven more.

Even though he'd hate her for it she felt sorry for him.

Finally realising her presence Happy looked up from his empty glass straight at her.

"Hey." Liv gave a tight lipped smile. Pushing herself from the wall she'd been leaning against watching him, she came to sit on the edge of the coffee table so she was just in front of him. Happy stayed hunched over his glass for a moment or two before leaning back creating some distance between them, but keeping his keys fixed on hers.

This is when he fancied her the most. Of course he loved it when she dolled herself up, the makeup, tight clothes the high skyscrapers she called heels that made her legs look like they went on for an eternity, she did that all for him and he loved it. But how she was now, completely natural no makeup, no falseness just her, this is when he truly found her irresistible.

He watched her rest her hand on his knee as she lent closer to him.

"Hap. I don't expect you to tell what happened today but I just want you to know I'm here I'll do anything if it helps you."

Taking hold of her wrist, he pulled her onto his lap a move she didn't resist. His hand ran over the soft skin of her bare thigh, her body reacting to his touch.

Liv wasn't sure what he was doing or why but the way she felt from his touch she wasn't going to stop him so she just sat there letting him take the lead in whatever it was that was transpiring between them.

And when his thumb caressed her cheek she felt herself lean into his touch. Hungrily he brought his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly.

As the kiss deepened he felt her tongue caress his, he came to a decision, a decision he'd probably know along he would make. He would go to war for Olivia Harding, always had always will. She belonged to him and he wasn't going to let anyone threaten her, he was not going to lose her again.

**Thanks for all the reviews and adds. So here's another chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you think good or bad your reviews really help and let me know if you like the way this is going. **

**Thanks again Becca **


	9. Nine

**Silver Lining**

'_I won't get left behind _

_when the walls come tumbling in_

_I'll keep climbing,_

_I'll keep climbing'_

**You in?**

Danny sat in his silver BMW, twirling her ring between his fingers as he contemplated what he was about to do.

If he walked into the derelict building before him he would be crossing a line, he'd be betraying a life long friend, a man who he looked up to, admired, a man who over their 15 years of friendship he had come to think of as his own flesh and blood. Yes if he went inside that building he would be crossing a line that would destroy that friendship forever. But as he looked down at the ring now settled in the palm of his hands Danny remembered that he had not been the one to turn his back on their friendship first Darby had.

There was denying that Jessica had ended up lying in a hospital bed because of him, because of his anger issues. But the fact that she was now being flown back to her home in Washington in a wooden casket, that blame landed at the feet of Samcro.

The tattooed bastard who had shot him six months had been the cause for all this. If he hadn't of gone to see Jessica that day then Danny would never have accused her of having an affair and would never have had to punish her with his fists. Meaning she would never have ended up in Hospital and the tattooed bastards little bitch wouldn't have stuck her nose into his business and taken Jessica from right underneath his nose, she would still be alive. But she wasn't. Because his girlfriend who he loved with his whole heart (no matter what anybody believed) had gotten caught in the crossfire of bullets, bullets that had Son's names on them not hers. She was innocent.

But instead of his life long friend helping him exact his revenge on the club they both hated with the same amount of passion Darby decided he wanted to take a different approach to this. Darby saw this as an opportunity, a chance to finally use Samcro to his advantage.

Danny hadn't taken kindly to Darby's idea of using the sons to get to Liv, not because he wouldn't mind getting his hands on the little bitch but because that wasn't the deal Darby was offering. He didn't want Liv so Danny could exact his revenge he wanted her so he could seal the investor for his new club who apparently had a hard on for Liv since her days at Deuces. The deal was for her to perform a few shows and then she would be handed back to the Sons, and if that wasn't a kick to the balls for Danny, she was to be returned completely unharmed.

Danny objected but Darby shot him down telling him that he had no say in this, and that was it for Danny. He was done. Although he may not have been a 100% happy when Darby had told him there would be no retaliation for Happy knee capping he kind of understood, it would cause a fight they were not prepared for, but being denied retaliation for the murder of his girlfriend, Danny could not get right with that and he was done.

And that's why he found himself under the cover of darkness, stepping over the threshold into the warehouse. That tattooed bastard had taken every from him, his girl, his brother, everything and now it Happy's turn to lose something.

##################################

Liv lay on her side beside him enjoying the feel of his arm resting underneath her. Since waking up she hadn't been able to take her eyes off him. After 9 long years she finally felt like she was where she was meant to be.

And although she was blissfully happy beside him, just watching him she couldn't shake this nigglingly feeling she had in the back of her head that something was wrong.

It was a feeling she'd had since she saw him waiting on the steps for her outside of the Charming Police Station, it was a feeling that she hadn't been able to shake. She was worried for him but whatever it was that had made him act like this she knew one thing for certain she was going to do whatever she could to help him.

"Stop it." Liv almost jumped away from him when he spoke but quickly recovered.

"Wha..?"

"Thinking bout shit you ain't got no control over." He said before she could question him. Liv smiled his eyes weren't even open and yet he still knew what she was doing, and that was because he knew her just like she knew him.

She felt his arm that was trapped beneath her pull her towards him, as he manoeuvred his body so that he was leering over her, his hands taking most of his weight so he didn't crush her small frame with larger one.

He could see her brain working overtime, just like always. Most of time during their relationship she never pushed him for details, Happy told her what he thought she needed to know no more no less and she was okay with that, respected it but he also knew that it didn't stop her from worrying because that was Liv all over, always thinking about other people before herself.

But this time he could tell that this was really playing on her mind and he put down to the fact that they hadn't been '_them' _for 9 years. Shit he was finding it hard having her thrown back into his life, that's how they'd ended up back at her apartment all the way in fucking Oakland of all places. So he could understand her unease.

He watched as her eyes surveyed him, covering every inch of him until finally resting on his eyes. Looking so intently into them it was like she was looking into his tarnished soul, he hadn't been looked at like that in very long time, to long if truth be told.

Leaning down he covered her lips with his giving her a lingering kiss before pulling away, letting his thumb graze over her freshly kissed lips.

"He wants you. Offered us a deal." He watched her eyes widen but she held her composure, kept her face neutral even though he knew his words had freaked her, the feel of her rapid beating of heart against his chest confirmed it. "He ain't gettin' you."

He covered her lips with his again, this time with more passion making sure she understood that he meant what he had just said.

_He wanted her, Darby wanted her. _That's all that was flashing through her mind until he kissed her roughly, his tongue forcing entrance as his hand slid down the curve of her naked body. Whatever he was facing she was facing it to, they were going to get through this together. And as much as she loved that fact, she felt terrible for having put him in this sort of position in the first place.

Her nails trailed down his bare tattooed chest, making him flinch slightly when she reached his ribs. The big bad ass biker was ticklish how had she forgotten. She giggled into his mouth as he shifted when she tickled him more.

"Bitch." He growled against her lips as he captured both her wrists and pinned them either side of her head. "Your gonna pay for that."

"Really?" She asked as she cocked her eyebrow.

Happy nodded his head before working his way down her body, leaving a trail of kisses and bites. Keeping her wrists trapped with in one hand he ran his other up the inside of her thigh. He was about to move further up and punish her making her beg till she couldn't take it any more, but was interrupted by the buzzing of his cell on the bedside table.

Both letting out frustrated grumbles Happy snagged his cell from the table, making sure he kept Liv trapped beneath him. She wasn't going anywhere till he said.

Liv placed butterfly kissing along his collarbone as he leant across her. She hoped he would put an end to the conversation quickly so they could get back to what they had started. But when he turned back to face her a serious look on his face and the cell still glued to his ear, Liv knew that their play time was over. Softly catching his lip with hers she manoeuvred herself from beneath him mouthing to him that she was going to take a shower.

Happy waited till she had left the room before he returned to Clay who was waiting on the other end of the line.

##############################

20 minutes later Liv stepped back into her bedroom a towel wrapped around her small frame and her wet hair tumbling over her shoulders.

She found Happy sitting at the end of her bed. Liv couldn't stop the frown appearing on her face. He was in the middle of getting dressed, his jeans and socks already on. She knew what this meant, he was leaving.

When he lifted his head up to look at her, Liv looked away not wanting him to catch the disappointment on her face. She walked over to her dresser grabbing her hair brush to occupy herself so she didn't have to look back at him. Not because she was mad with him, but she didn't want him to see her upset she didn't want to make him feel guilty. She knew this had to happen they'd already discussed the fact that she couldn't be in Charming and she got that but she just hated that he had to leave now, she just got him back and now he was leaving again. She selfishly wanted more time with.

Happy caught the sadness masking her face as she watched him getting ready. He knew exactly what she was thinking, she was thinking he was leaving her here, keeping her from Charming just like they had talked about. But things were different now, they were different and unbeknownst to her his plans of sending her away had changed.

He'd finally decided where she stood in his life. What she meant. She was his Old Lady. But he wasn't going to drag her ass back there put his patch on the line if she wasn't on the same page.

After giving her a minute to compose herself he pushed himself from the bed and walked up behind, his hands settling on her hips.

"That was Clay. They need me back in Charming." Her head nodded but she never spoke. He knew he had to ask her the question but before he did he took a moment to take her in. He started nibbling on her earlobe before kissing his way down her neck, his hand sliding between the towel allowing his fingers to touch the soft skin on her stomach as he pulled her closer. The smell of Vanilla and Almond invading his senses.

Every move he made on her he felt her open herself to him. From the slight tilt of her head giving him better access to her neck to her hand that was now resting on top of his as she guided his hand over her naked skin. Her body was giving him his answer now he just needed to hear the words.

He pulled his lips and hand from her body and turned her around so they were face to face. Stepping closer he pinned her body firmly against her dresser was his as he stared directly into her big green eyes. This was it.

"We need to leave now, so make it quick."

"We? You want me to come to Charming but I thought we agreed that me being ther..."

"That was before. This is now." He spoke firmly his hand inching up her neck. "Either you can come back to Charming with me or y..." Happy never got to finish his sentence as her lips crashed onto his. This lasted only for moment before she pulled away. One of her hands resting against his bare chest as her other hand cupped his face.

"I'm with you Hap."

"Good." He leant in to kiss her again but the hand on his chest pushed him back. Causing his brow to furrow in confusion.

"I meant what I said I'm here with you but..."

"But what? Liv if you want out just fucking say it don't fuck with me." He spat as he roughly removed her hand from his chest. But Liv wasn't going to let him push her away because that was most defiantly not what she was trying to do. So now she used both her hands to cup his face making sure he kept looking at her.

"I won't put you at risk. This shit with Darby this deal..."

"I told you that ain't your fucking concern that shit's handled." Liv sighed it was obvious that he wasn't going to budge on this. He was adamant that he was handling this so for now she would relent but she meant what she said even if he wasn't listening.

"Okay." Her grip on his face softened and she kissed him quickly. "I better start packing then." Happy nodded his head victoriously. He had her and that was the way it was going to stay until he said otherwise.

#########################

It was just a shade past 1am when they pulled into the Teller/Morrow parking lot. Although Liv had to pack light it was nice knowing that she at least had her own stuff with her. She could give Gemma back her clothes, and hopefully she wouldn't have to depend on her for anything else.

Following Happy towards the clubhouse she was a little surprised when he grabbed the strap of the duffel bag resting across her body and pulled her closer as the entered the clubhouse. She felt herself lean into him, but when they stepped inside and she noticed the bar was over run with various Sons who were either checking weapons, hunched over papers which to her looked like blueprints, or packing up equipment she instinctively pulled away from him remembering that they weren't in Tacoma now but to her surprise again he pulled her back.

As they walked further in she watched as the various Sons nodded in their direction obviously as a greet to Hap, but as they for the dorms Happy stopped, as did she when she saw Clay in front of them sitting at a table all alone apart from the drink in front of him.

Noting their presence Clay looked at Happy, before his eyes shifted to Liv who was glued to his side.

Happy didn't need any further instruction from Clay. Turning to Liv he whispered into her ear telling to head to his room and he'd be there in a bit. She nodded her head and continued to his room, sparing a quick timid smile to Clay who raised his glass to her in response.

Happy walked over to his president knowing and completely expecting to have his ass handed to him.

"Clay I..."Clay raised his hand cutting him dead.

"You sort out what you needed to." Hap nodded. "You here, with us, your brothers?"

"100%."

"You sure. I need your head in the game not somewhere else." Happy watched as Clay's eyes left his as he glanced over his shoulder towards the hall. He knew what Clay was insinuating and he didn't like it.

"I'm here Clay. I'm ready."

"Good. Tig has the details." Happy followed the direction Clay was pointing to. When he looked back at Clay he was on his feet. "We're going after the Bandits we leave in 30 minutes."

#########################

Clay sat on the edge of his bed his shoulders heavy. Today had been another long fucking day in the world of Samcro.

He was glad to hear that his enforcer was back where he belonged pledging his loyalty to his club, because they needed him. Especially now, tonight.

But it was the after that Clay didn't want to think about. He noticed the difference between them as soon as they had walked inside. He kept her close to him and she curled into him accepting his protection. Whatever had happened during their little trip it had clearly brought them closer which lead Clay to believe that the little deal with Darby was never going to happen, especially if they were together.

"You okay baby?" Clay looked over his shoulder at his wife who leaning against the door frame to the bathroom.

Clay shook his head as he ran a hand over his tired face before turning away from her. Moments later he felt the bed dip as a pair of comforting arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Let me guess he brought the little tart back with him." Clay shook his head. Since the shit went down this morning with the Fed Gemma had taken to refereeing to Liv as the _Little Tart. _Why he wasn't sure. Placing one his hands over the top of his he looked back at her.

"Yeah. I don't know what to do here Gem. If their together he ain't gonna let this Darby deal pass." Gemma huffed.

"Well we need to think of something Clay, I want her out of here." Clay turned so he could look at her properly. He knew why he wanted her out as far as he was concerned she was threat to this club but the tone in Gemma's voice led him to believe that she had her own personal problems with the girl. "Caught her and Jax this morning, they looked pretty cosy." She remarked, her disgust clear.

"Well that would explain why he was so defensive of her before. So Jax has a crush? You think it's one way?"

"She was a stripper for Darby of all people, we all know what that involves." Gemma arched a perfectly plucked brow. "She's a little tart Clay."

"Yeah." Gemma knew her husbands brain was putting this all together as he tried to work out a plan.

"What you planning baby?" Clay flashed her his pearly whites before getting back to his feet.

"I have to go we're heading out." He dropped a kiss onto her head. "Don't wait up."

Gemma watched him leave. She didn't like where his head was at, the sinister smile that graced his face just before he left made her uneasy. She wanted the bitch gone just as much as he did but in noway was she going to stand by and let him use her Son, he wanted a scape goat he could find some other smuck, in fact she already had the perfect person in mind.

**Thanks for all the reviews and Adds hope your all still enjoying it. xxx**


	10. Ten

Hey guys, so thanks for all adds and a big thanks to those who have reviewed I love hearing what you all think. This chapter is just a bit of filler chapter, setting up for the finale. I'm not exactly sure how many chapters are left but my original plan was only for about 13. But depending on how well I can make it flow together it may be less or maybe more. Anyway I hope you are all enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Thanks again xx

**Silver Lining**

'_I won't get left behind _

_when the walls come tumbling in_

_I'll keep climbing,_

_I'll keep climbing'_

__**Side by Side**

Keeping the line which consisted of both Mayans and Sons they edged their way closer to the derelict warehouse. Dressed all in black and all minus their cuts they successfully blended into the darkness of the night.

Tig, Happy, Kozik, Rafi and Angelo were the first to step inside, their guns drawn.

The only light filling the warehouse was from the moonlight seeping in through the cracks of the beat up warehouse. Another two lines dropped in behind them as they checked every square inch of the building. So far it was all clear.

They were about halfway through their search when a beam of light caught Happy's eye. Raising his hand for everyone to stop he looked over his shoulder at his President and VP before pointing in the direction of the light.

As they advanced towards the light Clay couldn't help but break from the line and step forward.

The light that had caught Happy's attention was coming from an abandoned flashlight that was randomly lying on the floor. Casting the light around the room, Clay caught sight of something in the corner. Advancing towards it, his brothers following closely behind, it became clear to Clay what it was he was looking at the closer he got.

Using the light, Clay looked over the mangled body. He was bloody and had lacerations across his chest, face and arms. His throat had been slit and there was a bullet hole to his skull and several more scattered over his body. This man had obviously suffered a very violent, very sadistic killing but Clay didn't care about that, he was more concerned with the why? Especially as this man was clearly a Bandit, what was left of the ink on his chest told them that. Why would the Bandits kill one of their own? Traitor maybe?

"What are those?" Tig pointed to floor beside the body. Clay shone the light to where Tig was pointing.

"Shit." Laying beside the man were various different knives, all covered with blood. It was at that point that Clay noticed that the man was laid out on a polythene sheet.

"Shit, this is a set up. EVERYONE OUT." Jax shouted when the sounds of sirens echoed throughout the warehouse.

############################

"_Mr Jenkins glad you could make it follow me." Danny's hand hovered over his gun as the man turned his back on him and walked further into the Warehouse. He was still unsure if he was making the right decision. _

_The man he was following behind stopped making Danny follow suit. As they stood in the middle of the warehouse which was encased in almost complete darkness, another man appeared from the shadows._

"_Mr Jenkins. It's good to see you." The man from shadows spoke with a southern drawl. As he continue to move further into the room Danny got a better look at the man. _

_He stood tall, 6'2 at least. His face was adorned with three day old stubble which had flecks of grey just like his slicked back hair. He was dressed just as slick as he looked, black shirt black trousers and black cowboy boots. _

"_What's this about?"_

"_Getting straight to business, I knew I would like you." Danny smirked and motioned his hand encouraging him to continue. "Name is Colt Buford. Leader of The Bandits. Now I know you've heard of us."_

_"I've heard of you al'right." Danny remarked. He knew these sons of a bitches were the ones who had taken out Jessica. Yet he had still been intrigued to come and meet them, even if it was a set up and he'd end up getting himself killed. He would make sure he took some of them with him. Danny's hand again found it's way to his the gun. The man in front of him must have noticed this because he raised his hands showing the there was no threat, as well as using his eyes to tell his friend to back off._

_"I would like to apologise. Your gal, she was never meant to get hurt, we knew she had nothing to do with the Sons but it seemed one of my guys got a little trigger happy."  
><em>

"_A little. She was shot 5 times." Danny scoffed. _

"_I know. And I promise you that death will be justified." _

"_Is that why you asked me here?"_

_"Yes sir. We need you to help us forge an alliance with your boss. We want the Nords onside."_

_"Me and Darby ain't exactly on the same page right now."_

_"So I've heard and I also know why?" Danny's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "The Bandits have eyes and ears everywhere." Danny laughed of course they did, how else would they know about where to find Jax the night his girlfriend had ended up being killed._

_"Then if you know why, you know he's not gonna go against the Sons right."_

_"True, he won't because he needs something from them, or rather someone. But if that someone was to say...disappear then Darby wouldn't need anything from them."_

_"You talking about killing the girl."_

_"No girl no deal right?"_

_"And what do I get for doing this?" Colt smiled before his eyes left Danny and landed on the guy the Danny had followed inside. _

_He watched the man nod back at Colt before disappearing into the shadows, only to return moments later dragging a man beside him, throwing him to the floor. Danny noticed the man was gagged and both his hands and feet were tied. _

_Colt walked over to the man and bent down beside him, his eyes finding Danny's once again. _

"_This is Lee, he killed your gal, and he's all yours." Colt straightened up and pulled a gun from the waistband of his jeans. Danny automatically went for his own gun. Colt smiled at him before grabbing the barrel of the gun and offering the handle to Danny. "There's one bullet in there. Use it wisely." He could see the hesitation in Danny's eyes."You can keep the gun, trust me this isn't a set up it's a good will gesture."_

_When he heard the man of the floor let out a muffle cry Danny's rage finally gave way and he grabbed the gun from Colt and stormed over to the man firing the bullet into his skull._

_He stood over the body for a moment watching the blood seep from his skull. It was the claps echoing behind him that brought him from his trance. _

"_What about the body?" Danny asked turning back to face Colt. _

"_Don't worry about that we have that sorted. So do we have a deal?"_

_"Yeah, but you need to sweeten it a little bit."_

_"Okay, lets talk business."_

Danny let the water run over his body. Closing his eyes he relieved the moment he killed the man that had murdered Jessica. It was a sweet kill and he didn't regret a second of it but he would be lying to himself if he wasn't starting to rethink the rest.

Earlier when he had shaken hands with Colt he was so consumed with getting revenge he hadn't really thought about the details. There was so much that could go wrong, and he had a bad feeling that if it did The Nords would be the one's left in the firing line after the Sons wiped out every single bandit. He remembered a few years back, when the Mayans and the Sons were at their worse. The war between the two had taken a very bloody turn, and it was the Sons who came out on top.

Then there was Darby. Danny knew he would be pissed, that this new alliance had been made behind his back and therefore without his permission. But Danny had done good, he had made a good deal, not just for Darby but for himself.

And it was that feeling off satisfaction that reaffirmed to Danny that he had done the right thing. Yes if the Bandits came through then Danny would be very happy indeed, and so would Darby eventually.

#######################

Felps couldn't believe his luck. He was just storing away the files from his recent case that had unfortunately turned out to be a dud, when he heard a disturbance outside his office. Abandoning the paper work he strode outside, a shit eating smile gracing his face when he saw what or rather who was making the disturbance.

Handcuffed and being dragged down the hall way to towards the cells were not just one Son but two.

Yes this day may have started off bad but this sudden turn of events had defiantly made his day sweeter.

##########################

Clay paced the floor beneath him, his heavy boots echoing throughout the silent clubhouse. _How had they been so stupid? How had the Bandits once again been two steps ahead of them? _Those were the questions that were running through his mind right now.

He had lead his men into a set up, resulting in two members getting arrested. It was bad. And Clay had no idea what to do about it. But again this wasn't a weakness he could show to his brothers.

Coming to a stop his hands settling on his hips he looked around his brothers, before he sought out Bobby.

"Call Rosen get him down the station now." Bobby nodded and stepped away from the group. "Felps is still hanging around meaning that warrant of his is still in effect probably more so now, so any shit lying around that could be used against us, it needs to go in the hole, that includes any weed. I ain't going down for a fucking bullshit drugs charge."

##########################

Happy was just placing the last of his weapons inside. It had taken them just a smidgen over an hour to accumulate all that shit could land them all time on the other side of fence. He was just locking the door on there secret hiding place when Jax stepped inside.

"That everything bro?"

"Yeah." Happy answered sparing a quick glance over his shoulder at him.

Sinking his hands deeper into the pockets of his jeans, Jax stepped further into the room resting against the desk.

"She okay?" Happy paused for a spilt second hearing Jax's words. Pulling the key from the lock he stood up turning to face Jax. He was generally concerned that was clear and that eased Happy's anger.

If there was anyone from the Samcro charter that would understand his current situation with Liv then it was Jax without a doubt. Plus his normal go to guy on anything concerning Liv was currently residing in Charming prison cells, and if Happy was completely honest he needed to air some of the shit that was mulling around in his head, and Jax was as good as person as anyone to talk to.

"I guess." Happy rubbed his hand over the back of his neck walking over to join Jax leaning against the desk. "She won't like this shit with Koz and with all this other shit.."

"They close?"

"Yeah. Three of us practically grew up together."

"You two go way back then?" Jax watched Happy's head snap up to meet his. "Ain't prying man." Happy again ran a hand over the back of his neck. He really needed to get his shit straight. Or he was going to lose it on the wrong person.

"I know man. Just not used to all this."

"Yeah. Shit we're going through at the moment is hard enough throw an ex into the mix well that just fucks shit up." Happy breathe of a laugh. His words so true. "Plus come on bro trying to fix a marriage in this environment ain't easy."

"Yeah tell me bout it." Happy accepted the cigarette Jax was offering.

"Clay told me bout the deal Darby offered, it's fucked up bro." Jax wasn't surprised that Happy remained silent, obviously he still didn't want to commit himself to an opinion on the matter just yet, but unbeknown to Happy he already. The moment he had told Jax to head back the clubhouse as he waited for Liv he had a suspicion, and the moment he heard Happy had gone MIA taking the girl with him he knew that Happy had made his choice. Even though Tig had voiced the opinion that maybe the killah had taken the girl away to finally get rid of her Jax didn't even consider it.

"This is your decision bro. But way i see it, girls like Liv don't come round often. If she was mine. I would do everything I could not to lose her again." Jax stood up clamping his hand on Happy's shoulder. "I have your back man, her's to. I'll stand with you on this."

Happy had already decided in his head that he was keeping her but hearing Jax's words _If she was mine. I would do everything I could not to lose her again _he realised that he wasn't just him that saw her, appreciated not only her beauty on the outside but on the inside as well.

He was lucky, and somewhat amazed that in the 9 years that they had been apart that someone else hadn't snapped her up tried to make her theirs because Jax was right girls like Liv didn't come along often especially in the MC world.

The life of an Old Lady wasn't the dream that the croweaters thought. It was a big fucking responsibility, one not to be taken lightly.

An Old Lady was the woman behind the man, the one who stood in the wings ready to support their man when needed, the woman who washed the blood off their clothes and cleaned their wounds no questions asked. A woman who understood that the Club came above everything.

Their were a few exceptions to the rule, some women who weren't privy to the ins and outs of the club, but that was not their doing that was their Old Man's choice. But those Old Ladies were few and far between and more often that not they never made it to the end of the year.

Liv was a good Old Lady, even at the start when she was still weary off the Club, what it stood for, what they did, she still supported him a 110%, accepting the love he had for the club and standing firmly by his side. She was loyal to him as he was to her.

And 9 years down the line her loyalty was still there_ I'm with you Hap _those were her words, that was her committing herself to him again. And he wasn't going to betray that commitment and he sure as hell wasn't going to let another brother take her as theirs.

Opening the door to his dorm as quietly as he could, knowing full well that she would be asleep by he crept inside.

She was snuggled beneath the sheets, lying on her stomach, her blonde hair spread across the pillow.

Removing his boots, cut and remaining clothes he pulled back the covers and slid into the empty space beside her. His head resting on the pillow as he stared at her. She looked so peaceful, like she didn't have a care in the world. He'd forgotten how much he just liked to watch her.

When her eyes fluttered open revealing those beautiful deep green eyes that could lure him in every time he felt the burn inside him.

Even in her sleep she knew he was around. Feeling him beside her she opened her eyes. His face was so close to hers she could feel his breath tickling her face.

They stared at one another, no words spoken because no words were needed.

Something had happened tonight, it was clearly written all over his face. She knew he would tell her but she also knew that it wouldn't be now.

She leaned towards him kissing his lips softly. She was about to pull back but Happy stopped her, pulling her on top of him as his fingers entangled in her hair bringing her lips back to his for a brief before letting her go.

Normally he took charge in the bedroom, he liked it that way and she loved it, loved him taking control of her body, but there were occasions when she took the lead. And this was one of those occasions. Tonight had been tough on him and as his woman, his wife it was her responsibility to take care of him, and that was exactly what she was doing as she trailed kisses down his tattooed chest. She was taking care of her man the best way she knew how to.


	11. Eleven

**Silver Lining**

'_I won't get left behind _

_when the walls come tumbling in_

_I'll keep climbing,_

_I'll keep climbing'_

__**Threats and Declarations**

Liv woke not only to an empty bed but to an empty dorm room, she wasn't surprised and she really wasn't all that bothered because right now she was craving only thing. Food.

She hadn't eaten anything since that grilled bacon and cheese sandwich that she had made for herself and Happy, team that with the energy she had been burning from reconnecting with her man it was no surprise that her stomach was growling in protest.

Throwing back the covers she rummaged through her duffel, pulling out a pair of black leggings and an old tour tee. Changing quickly she pulled her hair into a rough ponytail and headed outside.

Stopping just short of entering the main room she took a couple of deep breaths preparing herself for whatever or whoever would be waiting for her. It had been a long time since she had been around this way of life, the MC life and she was a little out of practice, but one thing she did remember was how gossip travelled and the dramatic way she entered Charming was bound to have been a talking point not just amongst the Sons but their Old Ladies and the sweetbutts to. Without a doubt she knew the Sons would keep their thoughts to themselves out of respect to Happy but the sweetbutts and Old Ladies well they were a completely different story, she just hoped that they weren't all mini Gemma's in the making.

As confidently as she could she stepped out from the hallway, her eyes scanning over the surprisingly quiet clubhouse. Continuing to the kitchen she noticed that one of the girls, who she guessed was a sweetbutt was staring at her, deciding it would be a better move to give her a smile rather that a filthy look that she was currently receiving. Even after the smile the girl's expression didn't change even when Liv stepped into the kitchen she continued to stare at her through the window.

"I wouldn't take any notice of her." Liv practically jumped out of her skin when she heard the unfamiliar voice coming from behind her.

The woman must have been a few years younger than Liv, 25 maybe. She had brown hair that sat on her shoulders and had the pretty girl next door look going on, but Liv's eyes were drawn to the little girl perched on her hip and her protruding stomach.

"Sorry?"

"The girl throwing you the evils. Her names Gina and trust me she's just jealous. She thinks she runs this place." The younger girl said as she came to stand beside Liv. Liv watched as she threw this Gina girl a look, a look as to say _Problem? _Looking away Liv turned just in time to see the girl look away. The way Gina had been deterred buy just a look from this sweet innocent looking girl Liv knew that there was no doubt that the woman beside her was an Old Lady. "I'm Donna." She introduced herself as she extended her hand to Liv.

"Liv." They exchanged smiles as they shook hands. "So she's jealous huh?"

"Well yeah, I mean your a pretty hot topic around here." Liv shrugged, it wasn't like she hadn't been expecting this.

"I bet and let me guess she's a sweetbutt who has a thing for a certain tattooed biker who happens go by the name of Happy?" Liv noticed Donna shift the weight of the little girl on her hip as she looked away sheepishly. "It's okay, I'm not stupid I haven't been around for a long time, he was never going to stay celibate, he's a guy."

Liv swallowed back the lump in her throat. She knew he had obviously slept with other people just like she had. 9 years was a long time and they both had needs. Liv had dealt with that, went by the motto of out of sight out mind. If she didn't see it then it never happened, but now she was seeing it, the whole blonde hair fake boobs, orange reality of it.

Although she didn't know the girl Donna couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Even though she was trying to brush off the fact that her man had basically slept his way through the entire population of sweetbutts she could see the sadness, the hurt lingering behind her eyes. She wanted to help her, say something that would make her feel better but she knew if the shoe were on the other and it was Opie. No words would make it better. No words would stop it from stinging like hell.

"Liv..." Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked over her shoulder only to find the comforting apologetic eyes of Donna. This woman didn't even know her yet her concern was genuine, unlike a certain Queen bees. Kindness like that in this life was rare.

"Thanks, but seriously I'm fine. Can't live in the past right?"

"I guess." Feeling guilty Donna decided to change the subject. "I like your shirt, Heavenly Evil can't say I've heard of them they any good?" Liv looked down at her shirt. THis poor girl really did seem to have a knack for starting bad conversations.

"It's my Dads band. Big in the 80's not so much now."

"Your dad's in a band that must have been so cool."

"Yeah having a dad bail on you for a tour was always fun." _Shit _Donna thought she had put her foot in it again. Seeing the colour drain from the girl Liv felt bad, she was just trying to be nice, it wasn't her fault that she just picked the wrong subjects.

"So who's this little one?" Liv asked as she waved playfully at the little girl, making her giggle. She hoped changing the conversation on to her might make things less awkward. She was wrong.

"This little bundle of mischief is Ellie." Donna turned to the little girl. "Say hi Ellie, say hi to Liv."

"Hi." The little spoke shyly before curling back into her mother.

"Hey Ellie." Liv ran her hand over the girls' hair making her giggle again. She felt the lump rising in her throat again. She was such a beautiful little girl.

"You okay?" Donna asked noticing the glaze in Liv's eyes and fearing that she had put her foot in it once again.

"Yeah course. So is there anything good to eat here I'm starved." Liv said hoping that the change of subject would stop Donna's questioning eyes.

"Sure there's some leftovers in the fridge."

"Great." Taking a little longer routing through the fridge so she could take a minute to get herself together, Liv finally closed the door after settling on the muffin which looked like blueberry one of her favourites. She took a bite while pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Hmm..these are gorgeous."

"Bobby makes them, he's a really good cook."

"Bobby your Old Man?"

"God no." Donna scoffed. Walking back over to the window. Liv watched her point out an older looking man, with long wild salt and pepper hair and a matching bushy beard. "That's Bobby."

"Oh."

"Yeap." Liv laughed shaking her head.

"You want a cup?"

"No thanks. I'm on a strict no caffeine diet." Liv watched as Donna lay her hand on top of her rather large bump. "This one is already a handful he just won't stop kicking. I'm hoping the lack of caffeine will calm him down but...Right on cue." Liv didn't have time to react, Donna grabbed Liv's hand and placed it on her belly.

When Liv felt the kick she went back to the first time she had felt her own child kick for the first time. It had been amazing as she was so excited she just had to wake Happy up even though it was almost 4 in the morning, he needed to feel it. But with that memory came the memory of their loss. And it was that memory that make her retract her hand.

"You okay?" Donna asked for the second time, Liv obviously not hearing her the first time.

"Huh.." Liv eyes shot up to Donna's.

"Are you okay, you look a little..."

"I'm fine. I uh...I just..." Liv was out the door before she even finished her sentence.

"It was nice to meet you..." Donna trailed off as Liv retreated down the hall back into Happy's room.

###############################

Liv wiped the steam from the mirror and stared at her reflection. She had been stupid to react the way she had in front of Donna, she had let her guard down.

Over the 9 years Liv had created many barriers. Barriers that protected her from her past shit, but one single touch had brought all those barriers crashing down around her. Feeling the unborn child kick in her stomach was too much, she just couldn't handle it.

But she had to. Things were already hard enough without her having a mental breakdown. Plus Donna had actually seemed like someone who she could actually be friends with. She just hoped she hadn't scared her away something told her she might need a friend around here.

Leaving the bathroom Liv walked over to her bag. Dropping it onto the bed she rummaged through pulling out a few items of clothing before dropping the bag to the floor. She was about to drop her towel when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. A small gasp escaping from her lips as she faced the intruder

"Sorry didn't mean to scare ya. I'm Clay."

"Liv, it's nice to meet you Clay." She said a little flustered as she tried to tighten her towel around her body.

"Well it's nice to finally put a face to the name I keep hearing so much of." Okay Liv knew where this conversation was heading she just wished that it wasn't happening in a room where she was all alone and dressed in just a towel.

"Look I'm really sorry for all.." She stopped talking when Clay moved from the desk he was leaning against. Upon reflex she took a step back.

Clay smirked smugly, even though she tried to fight it, tried her best to hide it he could sense her fear. And although he didn't want to scare her he was glad he was getting under her skin, from what Gemma had told him she had not succeeded. And his wife was good.

This is why he decided to approach her this way, when she was vulnerable and there was no more vulnerable than standing in a room with a man as intimidating as him, completely naked with only a slightly small towel keeping her decency.

But he was still fully aware that he had to tread carefully. He had to be intimidating enough to make sure she understood what he was about to say but at the same time make sure he didn't scare her enough so that she went crying to a certain tattooed enforcer.

"Easy there darlin' I'm not here to hurt you just wanted a little chat." He said raising his hands in a surrendering motion.

"I know. I just.." Liv paused trying to get her composure back.. "Sorry..." She apologised. "So what can I do for you Clay?"

"I have a little favour to ask, it's not just for me it's for the club really."

"Of course. I'll do whatever I can to help." She had a funny feeling that this favour had to do with Darby and even though she didn't like the way this was going down she would try and do her best to help because at the end of the day this was her fault.

"The thing is we have this little problem. And as much as I don't like involving women in Samcro business it seems that this little problem is all about you." Liv clenched the towel to her body as much as she could as Clay edged closer. "Darby offered a deal, he wants you in exchange for no retaliation on Jax or your Old Man for what happened to your little red headed friend." Clay smirked as her eyes grew upon hearing her Old man's life was being threatened, or maybe it was Jax's life that she was worried about. He still wasn't sure what to make of that little titbit of information Gemma had given him. "Now I know you wouldn't want to be responsible for anything happening to Jax...I mean the guy practically saved your life right?" He taunted, he wanted to see her reaction he couldn't help himself, if she had feeling for the VP then that was always another option. But Liv didn't give much of a reaction instead she sort of just stood there, completely still as if she was contemplating what she should do, what she should say. And Clay found her silence annoying. "Do you see my problem here?" He asked hoping to lure out of whatever zone she had drifted into.

"What is it Darby wants me for exactly?" She finally asked.

"See that's the thing all he wants is you to preform a couple of shows."

"Why does he want me?"

"He has a new investor that has a thing for you. He won't sign unless you are part of the package or at least thinks it."

"Okay, so it's just a couple of shows. And that's it?"

"That's it." He said with a shrug. "Now don't get me wrong I understand Hap putting his foot down over this but we both know he's not thinking clearly he's thinking..."

"About me instead of what's good for the club." Liv knew exactly what Clay was getting at this hadn't been the first President Patch that had laid the line down to her, hell 6 months ago Tally was the one leering over her making demands, but at least he was doing that in the interests of Happy, even for her benefit to some degree but Clay well...she wasn't sure why he was doing this, why he was bringing this to her rather than bringing it straight to Happy. Because even if she wanted to do this, which she did surely he knew the rules. As an Old Lady you didn't go against your Old man, and he seemed to be fully aware of the fact that Happy had already said no. "You want me to convince Hap to let me do this?"

"Exactly. See I knew you were a smart girl. Of course you'll be protected we'll make sure you have a patch on you during your little show."

Liv knew her next words were probably going to be out of line, but hell all of this was out of line. President or not Liv was pretty sure that the fact that he had come into a brothers room and basically threatened his old Lady while she was practically naked was completely out of line. Plus she need to be sure exactly what was going on here, exactly what Clay was saying.

"And if I don't?" Clay closed the remaining space that stood between them his eyes giving her whole body a once over, which made Liv cross her arms over her body as she tried to cover herself up, a pointless effort.

"Well I guess I'll just have to find another way to solve this little problem." She tried to remain still showing no weakness, no fear, but when his hand came up she could stop her self from flinching. But he didn't touch her like she thought he would instead he rubbed his hand over his stubble, looking her straight in the eye, his blue eyes turning slightly grey as they hardened, and walked past her as he headed for the door.

She should have just let him go, she knew that would be the sensible thing to do but for some reason the words were out of her mouth, and Clay had stopped in his tracks.

"And if Hap says no?" Liv didn't turn to look at him but she felt his breath on the back of her neck, and his body leaning against hers as he leant into to whisper his next threat.

"Trust me you don't want that to be an option because I can only think of one other way to solve our little problem." He whispered letting his threat hang in the air.

She didn't move, even after she heard the door close she remained frozen to the spot. She couldn't believe what had just transpired. Her whole body was shaking but it wasn't until she heard a noise outside did she snap out of it. And the first thing she did was run over to the door making sure it was locked. She didn't want anymore unwelcome visitors.

Sitting on the edge of the bed she buried her head in her hands fighting back her tears, but failing miserably.

Of course she wanted to help, she had tried back in her apartment, pleaded with Happy to let her help him out with this Darby deal but he had closed her down. _That ain't your fucking concern _were his exact words. But now she was worried, because it wasn't an_ if_ she was pretty damn sure that Hap would close her down again.

Clay may have not spoken the words exactly but the threat was clear. She was the one person this whole deal depended on so either she helped or she would disappear because without her in the picture there wouldn't be a deal. And if that wasn't a scary enough thought then the idea of the retaliation Jax and Happy would have to face panicked her.

She had no choice she had to try, not because Clay had told her to but she had to do this for Happy.

########################

It was dusk by the time Happy finally returned to the Clubhouse. Along with Juice, Opie, Lip and Jax he had spent pretty much most of the day running errands, and supporting his brothers down at Charming Police station. It had been a pretty tiring day but he knew that his tiredness may have little more to do with the fact that Liv had kept him up most of the night. Not that he was complaining.

Trailing behind his brothers he followed them into the noisy clubhouse. It was a Friday night at it seemed that even on a lockdown Friday night still meant party night.

He was drawn to the bar where Jax was standing shoving a beer in Happy's direction. As he took his first long swig from the bottle he allowed his eyes to do a quick sweep of the room. She wasn't there. He didn't know if he was surprised or not.

Turning back to face the bar he motioned Davie the prospect over as he moved to a quieter spot of the bar. "Where's my girl at?" Happy had instructed Davie to keep an eye on her while he was out.

"Dorm room. Girl hasn't come out of there since this morning." Happy nodded.

"Two more beers."

"Yes Sir." Happy rolled his eyes at being called S_ir _it made him feel old. He liked the respect the kid was showing and knew that it came from his southern roots but fuck it was annoying. He made a metal note to himself that he would kick the Sir out of the kid next time he called him that. Because he had told him before and he usually didn't have to ask things twice.

Taking the two beers from Davie without so much as a thank you Happy headed for the dorms to check in on his girl. Well until he was stopped that was.

Hearing his name and feeling a hand rest on his forearm Happy turned to find Donna standing in front of him.

His eyes left her as he looked over her head to her husband who was standing at the bar with the others he had returned with, the all seemed just as surprised as he was.

Donna never approached Happy and even though he had no problem with the woman he knew that she did with him, well not such much a problem other than he scared her. It was common knowledge amongst his brothers Opie even teasing him that when he visiting Donna would never come to the party. He knew that to be a lie he had seen her a couple of times, but she had gone out of her way to avoid him. So this, her coming to him was completely out of character.

"Happy, I'm sorry to bother you but can I have a quick word."

"Yeah." He answered gruffly as his eyes returned to her.

"I feel a bit stupid, I mean it's probably nothing but..."

"Donna."

"Sorry." She blushed knowing that she was starting to ramble. "I was speaking to Liv today, I think I may have upset her. I commented on the band on her t-shirt she said it was her Dads band then she went all weird, i didn't mean to. She changed the subject but then I felt a kick so I grabbed her hand so she could feel I don't know what I..."

"It's fine." Happy spat. He didn't need to hear any more he knew exactly what had caused Liv to get upset. The mention of her dad was bad enough through in the dhit with the baby, well...

"I'm sorry if I upset her."

"Thanks." Happy turned his back on Donna and headed down the hall.

He went to walk straight in but was met with a locked door. He had the only key so that meant it was locked from the inside, she had locked it.

########################

Liv had decided that hiding out in Happy's room was the best and probably safest place for her to spend the rest of her day.

Realising that there wasn't exactly much to do in the dorm room she pulled her sketch pad from her bag, she never went away for a long time without it, and hoped that drawing would calm like it usually did.

She was just putting the finishing touches to the portrait when her name and the banging on the door echoed through the room. It was Happy. Suddenly she was back to the beginning. The drawing had successfully calmed her but now she was right back to the bag nerves she had been when Clay had left her.

Discarding the pad she crawled over the bed and rushed to open the door.

"Why was the door locked?" He questioned as he pushed his way inside.

"Was it I don't know I must have locked it by mistake." She lied. But what was she supposed to say, she locked it because she was frightened that his President would come back and threaten her again.

"Right. Here." He shoved the beer towards her. Once she had accepted the beer he took a seat on the edge of the bed taking a swig from his own beer. Looking over his shoulder he caught sight of the discarded art pad. Leaning over he snatched up the pad and rested it on his lap as he started to flick through the pages, stopping to stare at one picture.

Liv didn't need to see the picture he was looking at, it was the last one she had drawn the one she had just put the finishing touches to. But she didn't want to talk about it, so she started a conversation before he did.

"So how are things looking for Koz and that other guy?" Happy let out a frustrated breath before answering.

"There's no hard evidence to link them to the murder but that fucker Felps is pushing for felons with a firearm charge." He answered his eyes still looking at the picture.

"You think it will stick?"

"Koz and Tig both have criminal records so probably, the question is how long their looking at. This Opie's kid?" He finally asked as he held up the drawing of Ellie.

"Yeah." She answered before taking a rather large swig of her drink.

Happy knew it, feeling the kick had freaked her out upset her, that was why she had been hiding out in his dorm all day, that was she looked so jumpy. She was reliving old shit. He cocked his head back, and within seconds she was standing in front of him. Throwing the notepad to the side he took her hand pulling her towards him.

"She thinks she's upset you." He told her as she straddled him, her hands running over his shaven head.

"I know." Liv scooted closer, her hands falling to his face.

"You need to..."

"I know." She said again, knowing she would have to apologise.

"You good now?" Liv nodded before lifting his head so she could kiss him. Happy knew she wasn't okay, the way she was clinging to him told him that. But she had to deal with this her way, all he could do was just be there for her and if that meant sex then he would be more than willing.

"Hap." She spoke against his lips. He let out a groan when he felt her lips leave his mouth. Maybe sex wasn't going to be her way of dealing. "I overheard something today." Okay now she had his attention, and he pulled back so he could see her properly. "I know what the deal is." He shook his head knowing exactly what was coming next. "I want to..."

"No."

"But Hap."

"I said no Liv." He grabbed her ass and lifted her off him as he moved from the bed.

"Hap the club is already going through enough and I can't help with that but this I can. It's just a few dances Hap it's not a big deal." She pleaded as she to got to her feet.

"Not a big deal?"

"Not compared to the consequences if I don't do this." Happy turned her back on him. Liv took a deep breath, tucking her hair behind her ears before approaching him. She had to do this.

Happy felt her hands on his back but he'd been damned if he was going to turn around. He was not budging on this and the sooner she got that the better.

"Look I know your worried about me, about my safety but we can tell Darby that I won't do this unless I have a patch member with me." She stumbled back when Happy spun around.

"Don't think enough of my brothers have already seen you naked." He hissed as he shoved his finger in her face.

There it was finally. She was surprised it had taken him this long to bring that up.

"I wondered when you were going to throw that back in my face."

"What did ya expect? I have to sit with my brothers knowin' that they've seen what belongs to me, how am I meant to deal with that shit?"

"The same way I have dealt with the fact that you have fucked your way through the entire population of sweetbutts." She watched his brows furrow at her. "Gina ring any bells?" Happy didn't answer but she knew he knew that name. But this wasn't about that stupid whore, she had more important things to contend with. "I don't care about any of that I can deal with that shit question is can you." She rested her hands on hips taking a deep breath. "Look you need to tell me if you can deal with it because if you can't then this will never work." She spoke as she closed the distance between them till she was standing toe to toe with him, her hands resting on his cut. "I've already told you I'm here Hap. I'm in this for good. Are you?"

Happy was too angry to deal with this shit. Plus he wasn't a man of words he had already showed her that he was in this and if she didn't know that then she didn't know him. Pushing her hands off him he stepped to the side of her and headed for the door. Liv shook her head fighting back her tears.

"If you leave now Hap..." She trailed off leaving her own threat lingering in the air.

Happy stooped at the door. Obviously the shit with Donna, the kid and her Dad had messed with her head. He thought she just needed comfort, comfort from sex but it seemed that she obviously need more, she needed to know that he was in this she needed that security. He'd fucked this up once, 9 years ago and he wasn't stupid enough to make the same mistake twice.

"The Darby deal is still a no. I don't wanna talk bout it again." He paused and opened the door but before he left he gave her what she needed. "I ain't going anywhere Liv. I've told ya that before. Your my Old Lady ain't nothing gonna change that." And with that he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

For the second time that day she stood there completely frozen. His words still echoing in her head. He was right she was his Old Lady, and she realised that she had never stopped being his Old Lady and she wasn't about to.

#########################

30 minutes later Liv emerged from the dorm room she had spent all day hiding in. She was done with that.

Walking into the bar she held her head up high as she looked for her man.

She had spent the pass 30 minutes preparing herself so that when she walked out she would make her man proud. She had changed into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a silky green tank top, with was tucked into her jeans and had a low cut neck that accentuated her cleavage. Her blonde hair was tumbling over her shoulders in waves. Her make-up was done to perfection so all signs of tears were gone.

Her eyes had finally found him. He was sitting on the leather sofa next to Jax would was nudging him in the arm. She felt the familiar rush run through her body as he looked at her. She stood still waiting for his signal, she didn't have to wait long.

Ignoring the stares she walked over to her man who was now on his feet and moving towards her.

"You look fucking amazing."

"It's all for you Hap." He smirked at her. "So...are we going to make this official?"

She got her answer when he bent down as kissed her. The kiss was rough, both of them fighting for dominance. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and his arm that wasn't holding his beer wrapped around her waist as he hoisted her closer, her tiptoes scraping the floor. Even in 5 inch heels she still only just made it passed his shoulder.

She felt him smile against her lips at the cat calls that were erupting around them. She felt him pulling away but she pulled him back. Sucking his lower lip before sliding her tinge back into his mouth.

This kiss wasn't just about Happy marking his territory it was about her to. She needed to show the sweetbutts that he was hers. And the way Happy allowed her to pull him back to her he understood that she had to do this as much as he did.

"Think that did it." She asked as they finally put one another down.

Happy wrapped his arm around her waist and led her back to the sofa he was occupying before she had walked in. Pulling her onto his lap he started introducing her to his brothers that were sat with him, but Liv got distracted when she felt someone was watching her. Looking around she found steely grey/blue eyes staring back at her.

Clay raised his glass to her and Liv tried her best to smile back at him but she couldn't instead she turned away as she shifted closer to Happy, his arm around her waist tightening around her, She was safe now, but for how long.


	12. Twelve

**Silver Lining**

'_I won't get left behind _

_when the walls come tumbling in_

_I'll keep climbing,_

_I'll keep climbing'_

**Games**

"I'm going to need you to spare me one of the prospects." Gemma told her husband as she put the finishing touches to her hair.

"Why?

"Need to pick up some supplies bar's running low and were almost out of food."

"Sure." Clay gave in as he stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist before walking out of the room.

Gemma watched her husbands retreating form in the mirror. She knew something had gone down yesterday and the way her husband and the little tart had been stealing looks at one another last night at the party it hadn't taken her long to put two and two together and come to the conclusion that her husbands bad mood was down to with that little tart.

Last night Clay didn't buckle under her interrogation, instead he brushed her off and told her not to worry that things were in motion. But that didn't satisfy the Queen. And the way the little tart was hanging off Happy, while laughing and joking with her boys, infuriated her even more than Clay's silence. Whatever Clay had said to her obviously wasn't enough to scare her away because she looked more at home than ever. That was when she decided to put her own plan into action. Step one had been taken care of last night, now it was time for step 2.

"You think you can spare a patch as well?" Clay looked up from his seat on the bed at his wife who was making her way into the room.

"I guess. You can take Juice."

"No, you might need him, in case The Mayans call. I'll take Kyle you won't miss him." She said with a blasé attitude as she pulled out an outfit for the day.

"Fine." Deciding to take advantage of her husbands obvious lack of interest in this conversation Gemma continued.

"Yeah thought I might ask the little tart to join me, maybe get to know her a little better." Risking a look over her shoulder she realised that she now had his undivided attention. Gemma had to swallow back the anger she felt. She had had enough of this girl, first she had twisted up one of her boys, then she had caught her getting a little to friendly with her son and now she was messing with her Husband that tart needed to go.

Clay saw the clogs in her head working triple speed. Without a doubt his wife was up to something. Getting to his feet he walked up behind her his arms wrapping around her waist, his hold firm.

"What are up to?"

"Nothing baby just doing what you asked of me. You still want me to right?" Clay sighed deeply realising that he could never keep his Queen out of anything.

"Ease off her today. I pressed her hard last night."

"About?"

"Just made her see things a little clearer."

"You think she listened?" Clay shrugged he wasn't sure what she had taken from his little threat all he knew was that she seemed to be glued to Happy's side last night. He wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. Either way he was going to remind her of their discussion or more the consequences.

"We'll see."

"So you think I shouldn't take her today?"

"No, take her. But you need to play her friend again. If we pressure her too much with this it might just back fire. So let me handle it."

"Got it. Your the bad biker and I'm the good friendly shoulder to cry on." Clay smirked at his wife before kissing her deeply. God he loved this woman.

##################################

Liv manoeuvred herself so that she was lying on top him, one hand pressed against his chest, the other resting beside his head as she placed wet kisses over his ink covered chest.

She stopped for a moment when she felt him shift, looking up at him from beneath her lashes she saw his eyes open slightly.

"Morning." She spoke against his chest.

"Your gonna kill me girl." Liv moved her lips from his chest and kissed him on the mouth.

"I think it would be a good way to go don't you?" She remarked with a devilish smile as her hand on his chest trailed down his body but before she could explore the joys of his morning glory, Happy stopped her.

Happy had no problem fucking his girl at any opportunity, but something wasn't right. She still wasn't right.

Liv had never been the clingy type but last night she barely left his side. And she seemed to be in constant need of his affection. He put it down to the fact that she was still processing all that shit that went down with Donna, but when Donna had joined them later Liv seemed fine with her, so then he thought that she was probably trying to make a point, a statement to every sweetbutt that Happy was hers, a little like he was doing with his brothers, which is why he let it slide. But as they headed back to his dorm room her neediness continued and by the way she had woken him up this morning it was set to continue. But he'd had enough, now he wanted to why.

Taking both her wrists in his hand he pulled them firmly to his chest, pulling her back up his body at the same time. "What's goin' on with you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked drawing back from him slightly.

"This..last night..."

"I was nervous...Meeting..everyone it..." Liv tried to explain while at the same time turning away from him.

"Don't lie to me girl." He growled as he used one hand to grab her chin forcing her to look at him again.

She watched him as he stared at her. She knew that anything out of her mouth that wasn't the truth he would know straight away. She had no choice but to be honest with him. Not that she wanted to lie to him in the first place she just wasn't sure if now was the right time, but then again would there ever be a good time to tell him that the man he looked up to the man he pledged his allegiance to had threatened her.

"I have to tell you something, ..." Liv's words were cut off when the door crashed open.

"Well well..." Felps drawled as he swaggered inside their room.

Liv pulled the covers around her as soon as Happy let go of her wrists, at the same time Happy pushed her back as he moved forward, trying to keep her from view of everyone.

"Sorry to interrupt. But I have a warrant to search this place." Felps announced as his eyes wondered over to Liv. "I'll give you a minute to get decent." Felps motioned his officers out of the room, but instead of leaving himself he just turned his back on the to of them.

Happy shook his head, he could feel his anger bubbling to the surface, this asshole really was going to end up a smiley face. Not bothering with a sheet for himself he pulled Liv off the bed making sure the sheet was covering her at all times before instructing her to take her clothes and change in the bathroom.

As he pulled on a pair of jeans that he had thrown onto the floor last night, he saw Felps take a sly look over his shoulder just as Liv went into the bathroom.

"See something you like?" He growled causing Felps to turn and look at him.

"Yeah, a felon I would like to send away for a very long time." He remarked as he stepped closer to Happy, who just stared at him his face completely void of any emotion.

The two men continued to try and stare one another out until the bathroom door opened. Liv was standing in the doorway dressed in a pair of ripped jeans, a grey wife beater and a fitted black hooded jacket. She could feel the hostility between the two men and wanted to try and calm the situation but it seemed Felps had other ideas.

"Get them out of here." Felps called out to the officers that were waiting just outside the door.

"I don't think so, I'd rather watch you search my room you know just in case you decide to plant somethin." Felps looked between Happy and Liv knowing full well what he was talking about. Bit instead of relenting he just shook his head closing the remaining gap between himself and Happy.

"I'm going to tear this place apart, tear your club apart. Your nothing but criminals. And I will bring you down." A sinister smirk appeared on Happy's face. "Get them out of here." Felps ordered again, his eyes never leaving Happy's. It was Happy who broke the stare when he caught sight of Hale grabbing Liv.

"She can walk." Happy hissed. Hale nodded and dropped his hold on her though he still continued to usher her out of the room.

"That's a pretty girl you got there. Be a shame if she got caught up in all this." Happy glared at him before walking past him making sure he knocked his shoulder against his. He had to walk away if he stayed in there for another second he would end up tearing the prick apart. And as much as he wanted to the club didn't a dead Agents body on their hands.

"I want this place torn apart." Felps demanded as the rest of his officers entered the room.

##################################

Clay had to admit he was feeling quite smug with himself, for the first time this week he had been one step ahead. And he took complete satisfaction out of watching the officers search through the clubhouse, because he knew full well that everything that could land them inside was safety tucked away in a place they would never find.

However his smugness was short lived when he noticed a certain little blonde standing behind the bar of his clubhouse serving coffee to his brothers alongside Donna.

Happy entered minutes making a beeline straight to her and Clay witnessed something he had never seen before, not where Happy was concerned anyway. He watched as Happy leant into her, whispering something into her ear, something that made her smile, and then he pulled her closer kissing temple. It was a sweet gesture, a tender moment between two lovers. Tender and sweet were not actions or words that Clay would have ever associated with Happy.

Pulling away from her Happy spared a nod in his direction before joining his brothers on the leather couches.

Well one thing was certain she hadn't told him about their little chat. But he was interested to know if she had brought up the Darby deal with him.

Liv watched as Donna excused herself to go and change Ellie. When she turned back around she was face to face with Clay. She looked over his shoulder at Happy but he was to involved in the conversation that he was having with Lip and Lorca. Looking back at Clay she cleared her throat that had suddenly gone very dry.

"Coffee?" She asked politely not willing to let his threats get the better of her.

"Sure." Liv nodded as she poured him a cup. He spared a look over his shoulder to find everyone's attention focused on something else but him. G_ood _he thought as he looked back at her. "So I haven't heard from Hap."

"I tried but..." Liv told him as she placed his cup in front of him.

"That ain't good enough." He snapped in a hushed tone as he grabbed her wrist. "I thought we agreed on this." Liv looked past Clay to Happy again wishing that he would just look at her but he didn't. So she looked back at Clay, her eyes looking straight into his.

"I am not doing this." She spat as she tried to pull herself free but her efforts just made his hold on her tighten, before he pulled her nearer, her body practically halfway across the bar.

Clay was about to remind her of the consequences if she didn't do as he asked but before he could utter a word they were interrupted by Jax.

"Alvarez." Jax announced as he shoved the pre pay towards Clay. He didn't miss the fact that he had to let go of Liv's wrist to accept it.

Jax glared at Clay as he stepped away from the bar to take the call. He wasn't sure what Clay was playing at but he did know that he was playing a very dangerous game. Sparing a look at Happy who was still involved in a conversation with Lorca, Jax turned back to face Liv, only to find her gone.

Going in search of her he found her in the kitchen pacing the floor as she ran her fingers through her hair. Stepping further inside Jax reached out to her, but his sudden appearance and movement made her jump. She was shaking, and that angered Jax to the point of where he was about to run back outside and pull Clay up on this shit in front of everyone. But instead his feet remained firmly on the ground.

"Liv what the hell was that?" He asked softly. She was already shaken and he didn't want to make her worse but at the same he needed to know what the hell was going on.

"It was nothing." Liv shook her head. She really didn't need this, and she really didn't want it. She could see that Jax was fighting to keep a hold of his anger. This was not good. Liv hoped that she could shrug this whole thing off as a misunderstanding the last thing she needed was Jax knowing about Clay especially before Happy. "We were just talking, everything's fine."

"I don't believe you." Jax stepped closer his hand coming to rest on her upper arm. "I saw him grab you."

"Like I said it was nothing..." Jax took another step forward his other hand resting on her other arm.

"Liv I can help you." Liv couldn't look at him. He was being incredibility sweet which meant lying to him was becoming incredibility difficult. But she couldn't tell him, she didn't want Clay's threat to become public knowledge.

"Jax..." Liv's voice caught in her throat when she felt his hand move from her arm to her face.

Liv lost herself for a moment as she enjoyed the comfort of his touch, the touch that she felt herself leaning into. But when she looked up and fond herself looking into those sympathetic blue eyes rather than the deep chocolate eyes she needed Liv pulled his hand from her face and stumbled back.

Jax mirrored the action, therefore making the gap between them bigger. He shouldn't have done that it was completely out of line. He had followed her to make sure she was okay, instead he ended up making her worse. Touching her like that was wrong, completely inappropriate, he was no better than Clay.

"Liv I..."

"Just leave me alone." Liv mumbled before bolting out of the room.

#########################

Kyle was messing around on the pool table making random shots while he waited for the officers to be done with his room. He was on his last shot when he saw the stripper hurrying into the kitchen quickly followed by Jax. Normally he wouldn't think anything of it but after his conversation with Gemma last he was intrigued.

"_Pretty isn't she?" Kyle realised that once again his eyes were on Liv. Reluctantly tearing his drunken eyes away from her he turned to face the Queen._

"_I guess but seems she already taken." He may have been halfway to wasted but he wasn't blind. Liv and Happy had been shoving their tongues down one another's throat all night._

"_Supposedly." She remarked pressing a cigarette to her lips. Not missing a beat Kyle pulled out his lighter from his back pocket and lit her cigarette._

_"You know something I don't?" He questioned watching as a smirk graced her lips._

_"Sweetheart there's a lot I know that you don't."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah." She paused taking a drag of her cigarette as she looked at Liv and Happy. "She's open to offers from what I hear."_

_"Nah that's bull shit." _

_"Not from what I've heard. Remember she was Darby's girl for a long time. We both know what that means." _

_"She still doing that shit?" Gemma raised her eyebrows before sliding of her stool tapping her hand on top of his before strutting away._

Kyle had to admit he hadn't stopped thinking about what Gemma had told him, if he had known that she was one of Darby's little hookers he defiantly would have paid top dollar for a night inside the little blonde.

Standing in the cleaning closet just across from the kitchen Kyle had a perfect view of Jax looking all cosy with the Tacoma Killers girl.

Kyle thought that maybe it was a one way thing that Jax was just pushing his luck but when she didn't pull away from the hand that was cupping her face Kyle was starting to believe that maybe Gemma had been speaking the truth. And if the Prince was getting his share then Kyle was definitely not going to pass up his chance especially with his wife and kids staying with her parents 100 miles away. This was his opportunity. With a cocky grin on his face as he thought about the dirty things he could do to her he left the closet and walked over to the bar.

##################################

"All the rooms are clear." Hale told a rather pissed off Felps.

"Fuck."

This hand been his last hope and now that this was a bust he had nothing. He had no other choice now but to set bail for the two Sons currently being held up in Charming prison cell's. They would get a prison sentence sure but with the lawyer they had in their corner they were only looking at about 6 moths maybe a year. It wasn't exactly the bust Felps had been hoping for. The Sons had won yet again. And that pissed him off.

Storming back out into the bar he looked over the Sons currently occupying the room. His anger growing, as one by one they turned to face him. Each with a self righteous look on their face.

"So you find anything on your little search?" Clay asked moving to the fore front of the group. Felps silence spoke volumes. "Like I told ya we're just a bunch of Motorcycle Enthusiasts." Clay shrugged sarcastically.

"$6000. If you motorcycle enthusiasts can afford it then you can come pick up your trash whenever you like."

The whole room erupted in laughs as Felps stormed out, tail between his legs. Hale and the rest of the officers following closely behind him.

Clay waited until every badge had left his clubhouse before he addressed his brothers. Calling them into the Chapel.

"Alvarez has a location." Clay informed his brothers before they even had a chance to take a seat. "Their on there way there now."

"Now?" Jax exclaimed.

"Yeah. Those bastards are hiding out in one of the cabins up by the streams. I said we'll join them as soon as we were done her. We'll give it 10 minutes to make sure the coast is clear then we head out. Hap." Clay looked down the room at his enforcer. "Open the hole." Happy nodded and walked out the room. "Kyle, Lip, Titch I want you staying back with the prospects if this thing goes south I want to make sure everyone here is still protected." The three men agreed.

"What about Koz and Tig?" Bobby asked from beside Clay.

"We have the cash right?"

"Yeah."

"Tacoma will front for Koz." Lorca added from the back of the room.

"We'll sort the finances out later for now we'll front the cash. Juice, Bobby I want you to go and bail them out. When your there check in with Unser find out why the hell we didn't have a heads up about this raid this morning. Also check that prick is still there while your at it."

"Okay. Come on Juicy boy."

"Everyone else be good to leave in 10." Clay hit the gavel, ending the meet.

Clay wasn't surprised to see his stepson hanging behind. He obviously wanted to throw his weight around, defend the girl he seemed to have a little crush on.

"Lets get this over with." Clay sighed already board of this conversation, in fact he was growing very tired of any conversation that involved the stripper.

"You're treading on dangerous ground Clay, She's an Old Lady, Hap's Old Lady he won't hesitate to..."

"To do what, kill me?" Clay laugh mockingly. "Hap loves this club."

"Yeah he does, doesn't mean he will to kindly to this club, his president threatening his Old Lady. You're crossing the line Clay."

"I don't give a shit." Clay yelled, his temper starting to fray. "I'm the President of the Club, I call the shots not some piece of pussy." Jax shook his head angrily. "We don't have time for this in case you forgot we've got other more pressing issues to deal with." Clay moved to stand by the side of Jax. "And one more thing. Before you start getting all self righteous with me, what I'm doing with her is purely for the benefit of this club. But as for what you're doing, pushing up on her that's for the benefit of your dick, it's that shit that could blow back against the club. You think Happy will want to share a patch with someone who's fucked around with his woman." Clay continued out the room hoping that his stepson came to the right decision and dropped this shit.

##########################

After unloading all the weapons from the hole, the rest of the guys started dishing them out Happy took his guns and slipped away heading to his room. Leaning against the door frame he did a quick assessment of the door, it was fucked it was going to have to be fixed especially the way they had been going at it, he didn't want any fucker getting their frills from watching is girl.

The rest of the room wasn't much better. Every draw was pulled out and the items that were inside were scattered over the floor. And in the middle of all this destruction was Liv.

"Leave that shit prospects can do that." Liv didn't need to look up to know that it was Happy. But she didn't turn to look at him, she wasn't ready to face at him just yet because she knew as soon as she did she would have to tell him.

"I'd rather do it. Don't like the thought of people going through my stuff." Right now it was killing her knowing that that asshole of an Agent had been riffling through her private belongings.

"Yeah." He sighed cocking his head to the side so he could get a better look at her. She still wasn't right, the fact that she hadn't look at him wasn't right.

Treading carefully around the items on the floor he made his way to her. She was bent over picking up some cd's that were now broken in half. As his hand wrapped around her arm she stood up properly but instead of looking at him she dropped the cd's and wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him tightly.

Taken aback a little Happy faltered but as she remained clung to him he wrapped his arms around her. _What the fuck is going on? _Although he wanted answers for some reason he just found him standing there, holding her as she clung to him like her life depended on it.

The silence was interrupted when someone knocked on their door. Looking over at the door he saw Opie standing there, looking a little uncomfortable like he was intruding which he was but Happy knew why he was there, it was time for them to head out. Happy nodded his head, Opie repeating the action. No words exchanged but both understanding what the other meant. Watching Opie walk away Happy turned his attention back to Liv when she finally spoke.

"You have to go." It was a statement not a question.

"Yeah." Prying her body from his, which she did with reluctance she looked up at him, her eyes staring straight into his. Leaning onto her tip toes she kissed him. It was a soft kiss and Happy didn't try to deepen it.

"Can we talk when you get back?" She asked falling back onto the balls of her feet.

"Yeah." Dropping a kiss onto her head Happy headed for the door, hating that he had to leave. Hating that he would have to wait till god knows what time to finally find out what was screwing up his girl.

**Hey just a quick note to say thank you for all the adds and a big thanks to all those who reviewed. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again xx**


	13. Thirteen

Hey everyone, well first of all thanks for all the lovely reviews for the last chapter, I really love hearing what you think, it inspires me so thankyou again. Anyway it's looking like there is only one more chapter to go after this. I will warn you now though I am away most of this weekend for a big wedding extravaganza, so my weekend is jammed packed. And the days after will probably be spent nursing a hangover. Which means the last chapter might take a little longer than a week which I have been trying to keep my updates to, but I do promise you I will make effort I can, not to take to long with the update. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, happy reading.

**Silver Lining**

'_I won't get left behind _

_when the walls come tumbling in_

_I'll keep climbing,_

_I'll keep climbing'_

Devils Deal

After watching Happy leave Liv felt relieved. By the end of the day Happy would know everything and everything would be okay.

But Liv was wrong, nothing would be okay. Her day would go from bad to worse and by the end of the night someone would be left fighting for their life.

#############################

Gemma strolled down the isles of the store, picking up various items and placing them in the shopping cart. Her mind wasn't fully on the task at hand though she was to busy watching the young girl in front of her.

Gemma just couldn't figure her out.

She had appeared from nowhere and had entered their world twice in very eventful ways. And both times bringing nothing but a whole lot of trouble with her, and therefore right onto the clubs doorstep.

Gemma had to admit if the situation were different she could actually like this girl, in fact if Gemma was really honest she would admit that the little tart actually reminded her a lot of herself when she was that age. Yes if the situation were different they could have been friends but it wasn't. Instead this girl was a threat to the club to her family, and if Gemma gave her all to anything it was protecting her family.

"Grab a crate of the Corona, and a crate of the Budweiser." Liv glanced back at Gemma before turning back to the fridge pulling out the crates Gemma had asked for.

Liv was still waiting, She knew that this little trip to the store wasn't just that, this little trip to the store was Gemma's turn to play her hand.

Clay had already played his and Liv knew it would be long before the Queen followed suit.

As she placed the last crate in the shopping cart Liv caught Gemma whispering something to Kyle before he walked away. _Here we go._

"While your there grab a bottle of Vodka and some Whisky the good stuff." Liv nodded again and followed her orders. "So how are you and Happy doing?" Gemma questioned casually as she watched Liv place the last bottle of Whisky in the cart.

"Great." Liv answered looking up at Gemma.

"Must be hard."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well you've been apart for such a long time, and now your back and under such bad circumstances."

"And what circumstances would they be?"

"Jessica..." Gemma noticed the twitch of the little tarts jaw when mentioning the girls name, this girl was obviously a clear weakness to Liv. Moving on Gemma continued. "Felps, Darby seems you brought quite a bit of baggage with you sweetheart and my guess is that isn't all of it."

"And what about Clay we counting him as part of my baggage?" Liv didn't care any more. Ever since Clay had threatened her, all rules had gone out the window. Plus she was done.

Gemma smirked her hand resting on her cocked hip. Yes this girl defiantly had the same spunk Gemma had and still had. But Gemma did have one thing on her side. Experience.

"I don't know what you're talking about sweetheart." Liv laughed, _was she for real?_ There was no way Gemma was not privy to the fact that Clay had threatened her. Walking round the cart and therefore closing the gap between herself and Gemma. Liv stood tall, well as tall as she could at 5'4 either way her head was held high.

"Don't act stupid Gemma it doesn't suit you."

"Well acting like a bitch seems to suit you sweetheart, and then again so does the role of tart."

"Tart?"

"Yeah tart." Gemma said bitterly as they edged even closer together. "I've met plenty of girls like you in my time Darlin'."

"And what kind of girl is that?"

"Power hungry." Liv eyes widened in complete shock. "Happy isn't enough for you, isn't high enough that's why you're pushing up on my son..."

_Jesus Christ._ Liv shook her head. She knew exactly what Gemma was referring to, it was that day she tried to escape out of the window in Happys dorm room, the day she fell on her ass and Jax had helped her, the day she had tried to comfort her son through his grief. The fact that Gemma was standing in front of her throwing that back in her face, angered her. "Is that what this is all about, because you think I was trying to push up on your son?"

"No this is about you threatening this club." Gemma snapped. She to had had enough. Standing toe to toe with the girl, both hands on her hips. Gemma stood over her threateningly. Her next words spoken quietly and calmly but at the same time said with a hint of disgust. "You have made this club vulnerable, put my boys lives on the line and I will not stand by and watch that happen. I will protect those boys until I'm dead and buried sweetheart."

"Look I told Hap that I would go ahead with this Darby deal long before Clay threatened me but he said no, twice actually in fact the second time he warned me not to bring it up again...I want to help this club to I really do, but at the same time Hap is my Old man, not Clay and not you and I have to respect his wishes because that's what a good Old Lady does. Which is probably the reason were having this conversation, because you're standing by your Old Man. You both want to protect this club your family and I respect that admire it actually but I will not be threatened like this. And if you and Clay don't like that then I suggest you both take it up with Happy because if this continues then I will involve him." Knowing that she had said enough Liv increased the distance between the two of them. "I'll be outside." Liv moved past Gemma and made her way outside as quickly as she could.

Gemma stood there in shock and a little impressed.

"Where's she going?" Kyle asked as he watched Liv disappear out of the store.

"She just needed some air."

"Maybe I should go and keep her company." He said suggestively. Snapping her head from the doors she glared at Kyle who was still looking in the direction Liv had left in.

"Not a good idea." Gemma grabbed his cut, gaining his attention. "She's off limits so keep your hands of you understand me."

"Yeah...yeah.." Gemma nodded and continued with her shopping leaving a rather confused Kyle standing in the isle.

############################

Clay led the way, his brothers following closely as they approached the Cabin, guns drawn. They were not sure what they were about to be walking into.

Using his foot Clay edged the front door open. Stepping inside, Happy flanking his right and Jax on his left they found the entrance to be empty but as they cautiously stepped down the hall towards the main living space they all stopped dead in their tracks.

In the middle of the living space 10, what they presumed were bodies, lay on the floor encased by polythene. Blood spattered over the room. The Mayans had obviously handled business.

"Alvarez." Clay spoke out as his eyes searched the room for the Mayan President, lowering his gun slightly.

Seconds later the man Clay was looking for stepped into view.

"Clay." They exchanged looks but neither one extending out their hand to the other. They may be fighting on the same side for now but their history their hatred for one another couldn't be brushed aside and forgotten. "Glad you could finally join us ese."

"Looks like we missed one hell of a party. But we're here now." Clay smirked before looking to his right. Cocking his head towards the dead bodies, Happy nodded and stepped over to assist the Mayans with the clean up. "So is this all of them?" Clay asked Alvarez.

"You should follow me." Alvarez told him as he started to make his way out of his, only stopping when he saw Jax following him along with Clay. "Just Clay."

"No way." Jax refused shaking his head. Not matter what his personal feelings were towards Clay right now he wasn't about to let him walk into something that may be a trap.

But Clay had other ideas. Turning to look at Jax he raised his hand stopping Jax from moving any further.

"It's al'right son." Again Jax shook his head disagreeing but he didn't attempt to follow Clay. Instead he turned his attention back to his brothers as he started dishing out orders.

Clay stepped inside the room Alvarez had led him to. The walls were littered with various pictures, some of Sons some of Mayans, and some of friends and family of each club. This was obviously the headquarters.

"So what's this about?" Clay asked as he tore his eyes away from the wall.

"Were missing one. The President, leader not sure what he calls himself."

"Well considering you handled all this the Sons will take care of him."

"Okay ese."

"Something tells me that there is something else." Alvarez nodded and slid a folder onto the table in front him. With a quick look at the folder then back at Alvarez. Clay stepped closer to the table and picked up the folder looking at it's contents. He took a second to make sure he was reading the information correctly before his eyes returned to the Mayan President. "I'm guessing there was a folder here with your name on it to?"

"Yes. He's lying side by side with his friends." Clay smirked.

"He give you anything?"

"A name. Colt Buford."

"Okay considered it handled." Clay closed the folder and raised it. "Considered it all handled."

"Good. So I guess after this we go back to business as normal."

"Mayans and Sons back on opposite sides." Clay smirked.

"I'll leave a couple of guys here help with clean-up." Clay nodded. Alvarez walked up to Clay extending his hand. Clay hesitated for a minute before accepting his hand.

Watching the Mayan cut disappear out of the door Clay couldn't believe that they had actually worked together, it was something he never thought he would see happen in his rein as President anyway.

Returning his eyes back to the wall Clay scanned over the pictures, his grip tightening on the folder as he stared at photographs of his family that had obviously been taken from inside by none other the piece of shit rat that he had let into his club.

Clay could feel his anger flaring. He wanted to put a bullet in the assholes head right now, and could feel his legs already carrying him out the room, but then something caught his eye stopping his feet from moving any further expect towards the thing that had caught his attention.

Pinned to the wall were several pictures of none over than Darby's right hand. Plucking one picture off the wall Clay looked at it hard as he tried to figure out exactly how Danny Jenkins fit into all this.

Tucking the folder into the inside pocket of his cut Clay stepped back into the main room. Jax making a beeline for his President.

"What did Alvarez want?" Jax asked eagerly.

"Nothing just reminding me that it's back to business as normal."

"Right."

"You got this handled?"

"Yeah. You going somewhere?"

"To see Unser want to have a little chat about what when down this morning."

"Al'right man."

#########################

Liv lay on Happy's bed a cigarette in one hand and Happy's secret stash of Patron sitting on the nightstand.

When she had returned from the very eventful trip to the store with Gemma, Liv had tried to keep herself occupied. Gemma hadn't said a word to her on the drive back and her silent treatment scared her more. She would rather have Gemma scream in her face at least that way she would know what was going on inside that scheming head of hers. The deadly well it was just damn terrifying.

So to keep her nerves at bay and to pass the time until Happy came back Liv threw herself into cleaning up the destruction that asshole Agent had created.

It had taken her two hours but finally the room was back to normal if not better.

So with nothing else to do Liv decided to try and relax hence the Patron and the cigarette.

"Oh sorry Ma'am ..I..." Shooting up Liv saw a nervous prospect standing in the doorway with a door. "I just come to fix this but if y'all want I can do it..."

"No..no it's fine you can do it now." She waved him inside as she leant over and stubbed out her cigarette. "It's Davie right?" Liv asked as she walked over to him.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Your accent it's cute where about are you from?"

"Alabama Ma'am home grown."

"Thought so. You okay with that anything I can do."

"Nah it's okay. But thanks."

"Okay. I'll leave you to it then." Turning away from him, Liv strolled back over to the bed placing her earphones in her ears and grabbing her drawing pad.

Davie worked in silence as he fitted the new door. When he was done he took a second to look over his handy work. Impressed by his own handy work he turned back to Liv to tell he was all done, but she was completely oblivious to him. She was bobbing her head along to whatever song she was listening to. It made him smile as he walked over to her. He was about to nudge her when he saw the picture she was still busy drawing.

It was a picture of Happy, it was side on view of him leaning against a wall. His chest was bare (apart from the tattoos she had drawn) and his jeans hung low. A cigarette in between his fingers. It looked so real and he could imagine just how good it would look when she was finished. And the fact that she was drawing the picture from memory was amazing. It just showed how well she knew Happy and not just personally but physically. It became clear to him that she wasn't just some piece of pussy like he had heard some of the Sons refer to her as. She was someone special, she had to be if Happy had kept her around long enough for her to be able to draw him like that.

"Hey Perv." Davie jumped as his eyes shot over to the door where Kozik and Lip were standing. Kozik's shouts hadn't only made Davie jump, but Liv to. And as she removed her earphones she realised that Davie was standing over her. "What the fuck you doin prospect?"

"Nothing I was..." Kozik looked over to Lip.

"Get him out of here." Lip smirked, he was more than happy to get rid of the little shit.

"Liv." Lip winked as he grabbed Davie by the arm and lead him out the room.

"That was weird." Liv remarked as she close her pad and placed it next to her.

"Well you do seem to attract them." Liv smiled sarcastically as Kozik took a seat on the bed with her.

"Don't i just." She leant over and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad your out."

"Me to sweetheart." He replied as he pulled away from her but not before he dropped a kiss onto her head. "The food sucked."

"I bet. Well I can't help you with the food but I can help..." She leant back and grabbed the bottle of Patron off the nightstand. "With this."

"You know me so well Darlin'." He took the bottle from her and took a big swig.

"Yeah unfortunately for me." She teased.

"Sweetheart you can deny it as much as you want, but you know you love me. And we both know Hap is just a cover so you can get closer to me."

"Believe want you want Romeo." She replied with a roll of her eyes. Kozik watched her lean back and grab her cigarettes, offering him one which he accepted.

"You al'right." Liv shrugged as she grabbed the bottle back off him and took a drink. "So Lockdown should be over by tomorrow."

"You serious?" Kozik nodded. "Thankgod."

"So you planning on leaving after this then?"

"Yeap."

"With Hap?"

"I want to but we'll see. I'm with him Koz I am really, but I can't stay here, in this clubhouse with everyone I just can't."

"Something happened?" Liv could see the concern in his eyes and she loved that he cared for her. He was such a good friend to her and Happy, he was one of the few people who knew their past one of the few people who were a part of her and Happy's life, and sometimes that made it easier.

"Look Koz I appreciate your concern but this is something I have to discuss with Happy first. You understand right?" Kozik placed a hand on her knee.

"I get it. But if you chang..."

"You'll be the first person I come to."

"You better. So if you ain't gonna talk to me can you at least drink with me?"

"Now that I can do." She answered with a big grin on her face as she handed him back the bottle. Yes sometimes the old friendships really were the easiest.

##############################

Clay sat in the kitchen of Danny's home. He had picked the lock on the back door and let himself in. He had been waiting for nearly 3 hours and was just about to give up when he heard a car pull into the driveway.

Danny threw his keys into the bowl by the front door and placed his gun beside the bowl as he continued into the living room he was careful to watch his step. Danny wasn't exactly one for cleanliness that was normally Jessica's department. But she wasn't here any more. And with that thought he needed something strong to drink.

Walking into the kitchen he went over to the fridge and grabbed the bottle of Whisky off the top. He was taking a swig from the bottle when he turned around and saw Clay sitting at his kitchen table. Choking on the drink he pulled the bottle away from his lips, using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare ya."

"Yeah I bet." Clay smirked as he motioned for Danny to take a seat. Danny hesitated for a moment. He knew Clay was a sneaky bastard and the fact that he had broken into his house and was sitting at his kitchen table just waiting for him then Danny knew Clay was here to offer something. Because if he was here to threaten then Danny would have probably been greeted with a knife to his throat or a gun pressed to his head. Intrigued by what the Samcro President might have to say Danny took the seat Clay was motioning to. "You want some?" Danny asked offering the bottle to Clay who waved his hand declining the offer. Shrugging Danny took a swig. "So what do I owe the pleasure." Clay pulled out the picture of Danny outside Deuces that he had snagged from the cabin. Danny picked up the picture. "What's this you're following me now Clay?"

"I never took it. Colt Buford did." Clay saw the recognition of the man's name in Danny's eyes. "I know your working with him or rather you were."

"Were?" Danny asked taking another swig from the bottle.

"Samcro and The Mayans took out the Bandits." Danny lent back in his chair. If Clay was telling the truth which Danny was pretty sure he was, then he was pissed. "Now I want to know why your picture was on their wall what is Darby's right hand doing sniffing around another club. Does Darby know that you're branching out..." Clay mirrored Danny's and lent back in his chair his arms folding across his chest. "I take your silence as no. I wonder how he would feel bout that?"

"What do you want Clay?"

"I want to know what your deal was, I take it there was a deal."

"Yeah there was a deal." Clay motioned him to continue. Danny took another large swig from the bottle. He had no choice but to tell Clay the truth he just knew exactly how he was going to react when he told him. He could see Clay's gun beneath his cut, Danny's gun was still in the living room. He would never make there alive. So with one more swig of the Whisky for Dutch courage Danny started to explain.

"I didn't like that Darby was using what happened with Jessica to get you on side. I wanted retaliation. Some sort vengeance, but Darby wasn't having any of it. Said we needed Samcro. Which is bullshit, no offence." Clay shrugged at the obvious sarcasm. "Anyway this guy Colt he approached me handed the guy who shot up my girl to me on plate, he let me get my revenge, and then he sweetened the deal He offered me something."

"And what was that?"

"That tattooed bastard and his girl. Even offered to throw in the VP just for good measure."

Clay had only heard one thing, one thing that caught his attention. Danny wanted the girl. That was very interesting and it could work in his favour.

"Okay well how about I make you a counter offer." Danny was shocked this hadn't been what he had expected, but again he was intrigued.

"I'm listening."

"I'll give you the girl in exchange for Colt Buford."

"I thought you said he was dead." Clay furrowed his brows.

"I don't think I said that, did I?" Clay leant on the table. "Now my boys are off the table I ain't handing over any of my brothers but the girl is all yours, to do with her what you wish. All you have to do is bring me Buford. And i'll keep quiet about your extra curricular activities from Darby."

"How are we supposed to do this?"

"Well luckily for you I have that all figured out, but I'll need your help."

"Okay lets talk details."

"I'll take that drink now."


	14. Fourteen

Hey guys. Well first of all I want to say a big thanks to everyone who added me and my story to their alerts and a big thank you to all those lovely readers who reviewed. I'm glad your all enjoying this story, because I'm really enjoying writing it.

But I do have to confess one thing, you can either think of this as a good thing or bad thing. Anyway I know I said in my last chapter that this would be the last instalment but this chapter ended up going on for ages. Soooooooooo I've made the decision to split it into two parts.

I decided to do this because even as I was writing it I felt like it was going on for a long time and I didn't want to bog down this last (and probably most important) chapter. I hope you all understand and don't hate me.

But as conciliation I promise to try and get the 2nd part of this chapter up by Friday night or Saturday at the latest. (As I still need to make some tweaks to the last part)

Anyway enough blabbing I hope you all enjoy it and again apologies.

**Silver Lining**

'_I won't get left behind _

_when the walls come tumbling in_

_I'll keep climbing,_

_I'll keep climbing'_

**Dance With The Devil Pt.1**

Gemma was in the middle of making her famous home-made stew when she saw her husband walk into the clubhouse. She expected to see more Sons behind him but instead he was alone.

She continued to watch as he embraced Tig slapping him on the back and congratulating him on being out. He also partook in a celebratory shot with the few of his brothers that were in the clubhouse before excusing himself as he made his way down the hall to their apartment.

"Gina keep an eye on this." Gemma instructed as she wiped her hands on the towel, her eyes never leaving Clay until he slipped into their room.

"No probs." Gina called out to Gemma as she ate up the ground that lay between her and her husband.

Gemma stepped inside their room. Clay, who was in the middle of removing his cut, turned around to look at his wife when he heard the door open again.

As she reached him, his cut now removed she lent up and kissed him on the mouth.

"Hey baby." She greeted as her hand ran over his cheek. "Everything go okay?"

"Perfect Lock down should be all over by tomorrow."

"Well in that case I'll prepare for a party."

"Yeah." Clay stepped back and took a seat on the bed. He was about to remove his boot when Gemma stopped him.

Kneeling in front of him she took over and started to unlace his boots before removing them. Taking his feet she lifted them onto the bed as he shuffled backwards, getting to her feet Gemma looked down at Clay before joining him on the bed, his arm wrapping around her shoulder as he pulled her flush against him.

They lay like that for a moment or two enjoying the silence. Gemma traced her finger over his t-shirt arguing with herself if she should speak up. But she knew there wasn't really an argument, she had to say something so with a deep breath she broke the silence between them.

"Do you think we're going about this the right way?"

"Going about what?" Clay was a little confused by his wife's question.

Gemma knew this wouldn't exactly be easy to explain, she always stood side by side with Clay but Liv had brought up some valid points. Happy was the key not Liv.

"Liv and Happy, the whole Darby deal..."

"What?" Clay exclaimed pulling away from his wife so that he could see her.

"We had a little chat today at the store. She told me the reason that she's saying no to the Darby deal is because Happy said no. She's just doing what her Old Man's told her to do. Maybe you should approach Hap instead of her."

"Well it doesn't' matter now it's been dealt with." Clay snapped as he pushed Gemma away from him even further and moved off his bed.

"What does that mean?" Gemma asked as Clay pulled on his boots quickly followed by his cut.

"It's means it's handled." He said firmly before walking out of the door.

#########################

Kozik grabbed the other side of the cover and wrapped it around Liv, who was now sound to asleep.

As they drank away, Liv drinking the most of the Patron, it became clear to Kozik that something was really bothering her.

Using his finger he tucked a piece of her long blonde hair behind her ear as he stared down at her he was reminded of the 15 year old girl that had walked into both his and Happy's life and turned them completely inside out, Happy's especially.

That's why he hadn't pushed the matter she had told him that she needed to speak to Happy and Kozik knew full well that whatever it was that was bothering her at this time, that without a doubt Happy would deal with it, make it all better just like he always had and always will.

He proved that, that day 6 months ago. He hadn't had any contact with Liv for 9 years yet he didn't even think twice about helping her, about paying 10 grand to get her out of the hole she was in, or about shipping her junkie brother off to rehab.

So Kozik felt better in himself knowing that she was going to talk to Happy at the very least.

Getting to his feet he walked over to the newly fitted door and spared on last look at the girl who he considered family, his own flesh and blood before walking out of the room and leaving her in her blissful state.

Heading to the bar that was now a little fuller than earlier, as Opie, Lorca and Chibs had returned followed by Clay a little later. He muscled his way to a space at the bar and ordered himself a shot and a bottle of beer from the prospect as he joined his brothers in their celebration.

Two hours into the celebration Kozik noticed Happy and Jax enter, two shots were shoved into their hands aswell as claps on the backs. After downing the shot Jax made his way over to Clay who had been sitting at a table in the corner of the room, his eyes glued to his cell phone as he played with it. Everyone presumed that he was expecting a call which is why they had given him some space. Happy came and joined Kozik who was now sitting at the bar with Lorca and Lip.

"All done brother?"

"Yeah?" Happy replied to Lorca's question as he accepted the beer Lip was offering to him. Knocking back a much needed swig of his beer, his eyes drifted to Kozik's.

Having noticed the look from his brother, his oldest friend tilted his head gesturing down the hall. Pulling the beer from his lips he made his excuses to his three brothers and headed down the hall to his girl. He hadn't forgot that they needed to have a serious talk.

###########################

Clay couldn't stop his eyes from wondering over Jax's shoulder to where Happy was now standing with his Tacoma brothers.

The wheels were in motion and all he had to do was wait for the call, but the problem was Clay didn't like waiting.

Jax continued to fill him in on everything that had gone down with the clean-up but Clay wasn't listening. Again his attention had turned to his phone as he waited for that call.

However his attention was soon turned away from the phone when Happy marched up the hallway and through the clubhouse, slamming the door against the wall as he stormed outside.

"What the hell is that all about?" Jax asked as he looked back over his shoulder at Clay.

"I don't know. Fight with the Old Lady?" Clay quipped, stepping away from the table, his phone in his hand as he entered the Chapel.

Flipping open his phone he dialled the number and hoped to get some answers instead he was sent straight to voicemail. Three more tries and three more times he was met with the same response.

"Shit."

#####################

Davie stood behind the bar passing out shots when he spotted Kozik walking up the hallway. It was time.

He waited until all the sons were well into their celebrations when he asked a couple of sweebutts to take his place while he slipped away and headed down the hall to the room that Kozik hadn't long exited from.

Opening the door carefully not knowing what he was going to be stepping into he relaxed when he spotted her lying on the bed fast asleep.

Liv started to stir a smile forming on her lips when she felt the hand brushing against her cheek. _He was back._

Leaning into his hand she let her eyes slowly flutter open. Giving herself a second or two for her eyes to adjust she finally looked up, but she didn't find who she was expecting.

She tried to scramble away from him but Davie grabbed her arm and clamped his hand over her mouth as he pushed her further into the mattress, his knee resting on the bed as he leered over her.

"Sshhh...Sshh..I'm not going to hurt, I don't wanna, but if you make me I will darlin'." Davie warned in a low voice. "Now I need you to come with me. I'm going to remove my hand, you're going to be a good gal right?" Liv nodded the best she could. "Good."

Pulling her off the bed Davie made to move towards the door but Liv had a different idea.

She had heard his threat loud and clear but she could also hear the low thud of music mixed with chatter and laughs, meaning that behind her, behind those walls was a room full of Sons.

It was a long shot to try and fight and to get her screams heard above the music but it was her one maybe only shot. She had no clue what was going on why Davie was doing this, maybe this was Clay she wasn't sure, but she wasn't going to give up without a fight she had too much to lose.

So with as much force as she could she rooted her feet to the floor and pulled back, causing Davie to stumble, his head turning back to look at her. Using her other hand she balled it into a fist and went to punch him in the face, but Davie reacted quicker than she had anticipated and instead of her fist connecting with his face he grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back in one swift move.

With her back firmly pressed against his chest Liv only had the one other option and that was to scream her heart out, but Davie anticipated that aswell so he wrapped his free hand around her throat cutting her off her screams before letting go of the hand that was trapped behind her back and slamming her against the nearest wall as he pulled his knife from the sheath on his belt buckle and pointed the blade at the corner of her eye.

"Don't do that again." He warned as his thumb pushed against her windpipe. "I will hurt you. Do you understand." Liv nodded the best she could considering the vice hold he had around her throat.

Davie pulled her from the wall keeping her back close to his chest, his one hand that was holding the knife now covered her mouth while his other wrapped tightly around her body.

Opening the door he did a quick check of the hallway, making sure it was clear before leading her down the hallway and into the toilets at the bottom of the hall where he forced her through the secret hatch that led outside. Once they were outside he dragged her over to the getaway van that he had parked outside earlier

"Sorry sweetheart but I can't have you tryin' to escape again." Those were the last words Liv heard before he whole world went black.

###########################

Liv woke to a pounding in the back of her head. She felt sick and when she tried to open her eyes everything seemed blurry. Blinking a few times to try and clear her vision she tried to look around the darkly lit, damp room she was in. But as her vision finally became clear she wished it hadn't. Lying in a pool of blood just off to the left of her lay a body.

Turning her head in the other direction as she couldn't look any longer she was met with another dead body, this time she knew exactly who it was. Just like the other man Davie was lying in a pool of blood except he was facing her, and his lifeless eyes were staring straight at her.

As she tried to scream and move away from Davie and the other man, she realised that her screams came out as nothing but a muffled sob and her efforts to try and move were restricted by the chair she was now bound to.

Her breathing became more rapid as the panic started setting in. She knew she had to get out of here. Fighting against the ropes that bound her she felt her tears fall as they cut into wrists and ankles, but she didn't stop. She couldn't.

Continuing her fight Liv bucked in the chair ignoring the pain, but as she fought harder she ended up sending the chair and herself crashing to the floor.

Liv moaned as pain exploded in her side where she had fallen, she felt the dizziness cloud her head again. But as she felt herself starting to drift off again she heard a voice behind her, a voice that shocked her wide awake.

Danny smiled smugly as he walked around to stand in front of her. Looking down at her he couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic she looked. He was really going to enjoy this.

Grabbing the chair on either side he pulled the back on to all fours. Keeping his hands on either side he leaned into her. He lent in so close that Liv could feel his muggy breath on her face, a breath that made her nauseous.

"Finally your awake. Now we can get this party started well..." Danny spared a look at both the dead bodies lying over his shoulders before turning back to face he again. "I kinda of already started but they weren't really part of my plans." Liv tried to speak but just like her screams her words came out muffled. "What was that?" He asked as he pulled the rag that was gagging her down so that she could speak.

"I said what plan?" She snapped with more attitude than even she expected. Danny pulled back slightly, a twisted smile of his face. He nodded his head at her before laughing and rubbing his hand together.

Liv's eyes followed him as he walked over to the side of the room where he grabbed a stool and dragged it over to her. Placing the stool right in front of her Danny took a seat.

"I'm glad you asked that question. Because it's a good, your going to enjoy this. That is Colt Buford?" He told her as he pointed over his shoulder to first dead body she had laid eyes on. "He is or rather was the leader of the Bandits, do you know who they are...?"

"Yes."

"Yes of course you. Their the assholes who shot up Jess, but her blood isn't just on their hands it's on yours, yours and those fucking Sons." Liv shook her head. "No...NO?" He shouted jumping off the stool and getting in her face once again. Liv shut her eyes as his ragged breath hit her face again making her feel sick. "Look AT ME WHORE..." Danny shouted before he backhanded her across the face.

Liv's head snapped to the side from the force of his hit. Her eyes going blurry again, and her mouth tasting like copper as it filled with blood. Before she could get her scenes back Danny grabbed her face forcing her to look at him. "I said look at me..." He seethed.

Liv finally managed to open her heavy eyes so that she could look at him.

Liv didn't know if it was just her but as she stared into his eyes he looked unhinged and for the first time she realised what it felt like to be in Jessica's shoes. She finally understood the fear that she had all those times he attacked her the fear that had stopped her from leaving so many times.

But with that came the guilt.

She should have pulled her out sooner got her away from him. Jessica was a good kid she deserved more than him more than that life and it was those thoughts, that guilt that made the words leave her mouth before she could stop herself.

"You killed her, your the reason she was in the hospital your the reason she got killed if it was..." Liv was cut though when she received another backhand to the face, quickly followed by his hand wrapping around her throat tightly as he pushed the chair onto it's two back legs.

"You know what I'm gonna enjoy this. First I'm gonna kick the shit outta your boyfriend maybe knee cap him see how he likes a fucking bullet fired into his leg. Then..then I'm gonna make him watch as I finally put an end to you." Danny moved his one hand up her inner thigh till his hand came to her entrance. He forced open the button before unzipping her jeans.

Liv tried to scream but his hand was wrapped so tight around her throat that she could barely breathe let alone scream. _What was it with these guys and straggling the life out of her?_

"But not before I have a little fun with you." He pushed his hand into her jeans, his hand roughly rubbing her pussy over the material of her panties. Looking at her he felt smug when he saw her tears fall.

Pulling his hand from inside her jeans he pulled back letting the chair fall back onto all fours as he released his grip from around her neck.

Liv gasped for breath, her chest heaving as she fought for air. When she finally caught her breath she looked up at him.

"This won't happen. They'll find me it's only a matter of time before they realise Davie is missing and that I'm missing .." Liv took a much needed breath before continuing. "They'll put two and two together Danny and when they do..."

"WHAT?...What do you think their going to do, save you?" Danny knelt in front of her, his hand running over his face as a shit eating smile appeared on his lips._ She had no clue._ "Hate to break it to you sweetheart but no one's going to come for you, well apart from Happy that is." Danny glanced at his watch. "He should be here soon, so I'm gonna have to make this quick..."

"What...what do you mean Hap..." Danny pulled the gag back over her lips shoving it in her mouth. Before he took a seat back on the stool.

"No you can't talk, like I said I'm gonna have to make this quick. Originally I made a deal with him." Again Danny pointed over to the dead body that she now knew was Colt Buford. "You, Jax and your Old Man in exchange for my help. Of course I accepted but then once again along came the sons and fucked that all up. But then just as I thought I had lost everything, Clay happened." Liv felt her heart actually skip a beat her insides shaking._ Clay wouldn't do this he may not like me but he wouldn't really set up a brothers Old lady. Would he?_

"I don't know what you've done to piss him off sweetheart but he wants you gone, that's why he offered me a deal. You in exchange for Colt and Davie over there." Liv's heart sank and before she could stop herself more tears fell. She could tell that by the flash of excitement in Danny's eyes that he was getting off on this, on her show of weakness.

"Oh by the way in case your little blonde brain hasn't figured it out yet Davies a rat. Clay knows by the way he was the one that suggested that I should tell Colt to use Davie to get you, even told me about the secret back door. Of course Clay wants me to hand over these two so he can kill them and become the hero, but as you can tell that didn't really work for me." Danny stretched his hand above his head. "Why should he get the all the glory when really he's just as dirty as that bloody rat over there. Plus I came up with another idea. See as much as I want to kill you and trust me I do, there's someone else I want to kill more, Happy. And that's when it came to me, he shot me the knee just for calling you the whore you are, so if I actually hurt." His hand came up to her mouth which was cut and bleeding from where he had backhanded her. Liv tried to pull away but he didn't let her. "If I threatened your safety he would do pretty much anything I asked."

Liv again tried to pull away from him but Danny just grabbed her jaw tighter as he stood up from his stool. Out the corner of her eye Liv saw Danny clench his fist and prepared herself for the impact. But it never came because both of their attention was drawn from one another when they heard the faint rumble of a motorbike approaching.

"Seems I was right." Danny said with a chuckle. Letting go of her he walked off and dissapeared into the shadows leaving Liv screaming and once again trying fight her way free from the chair.


	15. Fifteen

Here we go as promised. Sorry it's a day late worked killed me last night...

**Silver Lining**

'_I won't get left behind _

_when the walls come tumbling in_

_I'll keep climbing,_

_I'll keep climbing'_

**Dance With The Devil Pt.2**

After stepping into his room and realising that Liv wasn't there his first thought was that she'd run again.

He felt himself growing angrier by the second with that thought and was about ready to tear his room apart for answers and because he needed a release. But before he could start his destruction he received a phone call, a phone call that had him storming out of the clubhouse, without a word to anyone and racing his way out of Charming alone.

Pulling down the road to the Warehouse where the Bandits had tried to set up the club he killed his engine as he parked outside.

He knew it was risky that this could easily be another set up but his gut told him that that wasn't the case, and it could also be a big risk not go along with Danny's demands. He wasn't about to play with her life.

Drawing his gun he stepped inside the Warehouse. Every cautious step he took further inside his eyes surveyed as much of the dully lit warehouse as he could.

Making it to the centre of the building Happy saw her tied to a chair and watched her eyes going wide as soon as she saw him.

But Happy also didn't miss the two dead bodies that were on the floor either side of him., one of the being the Samcro prospect Davie, he wasn't sure what he had to do with this but if he was in on it then he was fucking glad he was lying in a pool of his own blood, however seeing those bodies told Happy that Danny wasn't playing around. Which is why he didn't just go to her.

Keeping his gun raised Happy cautiously started to make his way to her his eyes darting around every square inch of the room. As he got closer he noticed that she was screaming and shaking her head as she bucked around trying to free herself from the chair. He just thought she was scared but when her eyes moved from him and over to his left Happy realised that she was actually trying to tell himself something, warn him but he realised that to late.

It was like slow motion, the sound of gunfire echoing around the room and in her head, Happy dropping to the floor. Liv used everything she could to try and get to him, even when she felt the blood trickle down her hands she didn't stop. She just had to get to him.

Happy grabbed his bloody thigh as he bit back the sheering pain erupting in his body. He tried to apply pressure to the bullet wound but his attention was drawn away when he heard Liv's muffled screams.

Forgetting his own pain almost instantly he tried to get to his feet so he could get to her but stopped when Danny stepped out from the darkness he had been hiding in and started approaching her with his gun. The same gun that he had probably fired at him from the security of his hiding place. _Pussy. _Happy thought as he finally managed to steady himself onto his feet.

Danny smirked when he saw the pain in Happy's eyes as he straightened up to his feet. This was going to be a lot more than he originally thought.

"If you want to do this, then lets settle this man to man. Leave her out of this." Happy made sure to emphasise the last part.

Danny stopped in his approach towards Liv and turned his full attention onto Happy.

"Really?" Happy nodded. His eyes never leaving Danny's not even when he heard her cry again. "Okay. Sounds fun." And Danny really did believe that. Being given the opportunity to personally hand Happy his ass was very appealing.

But on the other hand he wasn't stupid. Happy was a wounded man, meaning he was weaker so if he was offering to go rounds Danny just knew he must have a secret weapon and he didn't like those odds. He knew what Happy's position was within Samcro and he also knew of Happy's other name so he wasn't about to take any chances with anybody who's nickname was killer. "Okay."

He answered as he continued his journey over to Liv, pulling his knife out when he reached her side. In the corner of his eye he could see Happy twitching, eager to put a stop to him but in true solider style Happy didn't follow what his feelings were probably screaming at him, instead he stayed where he was observing everything, waiting for the right time to pounce. A chance Danny wasn't going to give him.

"I'll fight you man to man." Danny spoke as he stepped behind Liv, his eyes locking with Happy's again. "But I wanna see all your weapons on the floor." He pressed the blade against Liv's throat. "Now." Danny ordered.

Happy had to plant his feet to the floor to stop himself from tackling Danny when he saw the droplets of blood run down her throat, because Danny could easily slit her throat before he even reached him.

Doing the only thing he could do he started dumping his weapons to the floor.

"That it?"

"Yeah." Happy answered pulling up his shirt showing nothing was hidden.

"Good." Danny moved the blade from Liv's neck. Seeing the cut on her neck Happy made a promise with himself, he was going to the mother fucker slowly and painfully.

Danny stepped around the Liv and threw his own gun and knife to the floor. Before removing his jacket purposely throwing it towards Liv.

"Okay lets do this." Happy nodded as he to removed his cut.

#############################

"Don't." Lorca warned as he pressed his hand firmly on Kozik's chest as he got to his feet.

"I'm just gonna chec..."

"I know what your gonna do and I respect that brother but you remember what Tally told ya?" Kozik knew exactly what he was referring to although he didn't know that Tally's little warning to him was public knowledge well public to his VP anyway. He wasn't surprised though. "Stay out of it." Lorca reminded him just in case he had forgotten.

Kozik continued to look down the hallway debating whether he should push his VP's hand off of him or if he should take his warning and take a seat going back to his beer.

But luckily for Kozik he didn't have to make that decision as Lip stepped up.

"I'll go check on her."

"No." Lorca snapped, his eyes falling on the younger of the two men. Lorca knew both his brothers had a soft spot for Liv but if the way Happy stormed out of the clubhouse was anything to go by this situation didn't need two of his top rated bothers turning to mush and giving into Liv, pandering to her. No this situation needed someone to objective someone who would have no problem pointing out her mistakes as well as Happy's and that person was him. Just like he had done the other when he walked in on their argument, the argument which resulted in Liv being pinned against the wall with Happy's hand around her neck. "I'll deal with this."

Taking a quick glance around the clubhouse, where he noticed that most of his brothers were now looking at the three men, _Great. h_e disappeared down the hall.

As he got closer to Happy's room he realised the door was wide open. Stepping into the room he expected to find Liv either sitting on the bed/floor crying or tearing up the room in anger instead he saw none of that in fact he saw nothing. The room was completely empty.

"She's not there." Lorca stated as he returned to bar.

"Wait what do mean not there?" Kozik asked placing his beer back onto the bar.

"Checked the whole room and the bathroom done the hall. She's gone." Lorca answered in bewilderment. He still couldn't figure this shit out himself.

"We've been sitting here most of the night. She hasn't left." Lip added from beside Kozik.

"I know." Lorca answered before he looked to his side when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What's goin on?" Jax asked looking around the three men.

"Liv's gone." Lip blurted out.

"Hap's girl?" Tig questioned as he joined the conversation. Quickly followed by the other Sons.

######################

Clay threw his phone across the table when he connected to the voice mail for the 10th time.

Shit was off this wasn't how this was supposed to go down. By now he should be at the meeting point arranged by himself and Danny earlier. He should have Colt Buford and Davie in his hands, bringing them to his brothers showing them the reason he was President, and as an added bonus that little tart would be gone. No longer a threat to his club. But that wasn't what was happening.

Instead of basking his glory, Clay was standing alone in his own clubhouse as he watched his plan crumble around him.

Grabbing the edge of the handmade Redwood Original Table Clay desperately tried to figure how he was spin this all his favour. But his moment of silence was interrupted by the increase of noise coming from behind the closed double doors.

Opening both doors he stepped right into chaos.

"What the hell is goin on?" Clay watched as all of them turned to look at him, but it was Tig who spoke up first.

"Hap's girls gone, and so's the prospect. No one saw them leave."

"And we all know there's only one way outta here apart from that door." Jax added as he pointed to the entrance of the clubhouse.

"Prospects don't know bout that." Bobby reminded them.

However Clay disagreed. This Prospect knew about that door.

Upon hearing this new piece of information Clay was fear was coming true, he had been doubled crossed. _Fuck_. And as his caught Gemma's, who was entering the bar clearly having heard the previous conversation Clay knew that she knew.

"Has anyone tried Hap?" Clay asked finally tearing his eyes away from his questioning wife's.

"Yeah keeps ringing off." Kozik said from his stool, his pre-pay attached to his ear as he answered Clay's question.

"Okay keep trying. We'll get to the bottom of this."

#######################

Liv couldn't take it any more. She actually used to enjoy watching Happy step into the ring on the odd occasion, it weirdly turned her on watching her man dominant his opponent, but this was different.

This wasn't a brawl between friends who would end up hugging it out (man style) after the fight was over, no this fight was a fight to the death.

They were both bloody, a mixture of their own and each others blood, but it had been Happy who had dominated the fight so far even given his injury. But Liv could tell that it wasn't going to last forever and that scared the shit out of her. Especially as she was so fucking helpless.

Danny did not like this. He expected that Happy would throw a few decent swigs before giving into his injury and therefore giving him the upper hand but it hadn't gone down like that.

Happy had come at him full force, it was like he didn't even have an injury. The constant ringing of his phone hadn't even distracted him, he just kept coming.

Danny knew he had to do something or it would be him lying on the floor dead instead of Happy and Liv like he had intended. He needed to do something quick.

Happy threw another left hook catching Danny square on the jaw, making him drop to one knee. Danny knew this was his chance.

Ramming his hand into the back of his boot, Danny pulled out his hidden knife, his lucky knife.

As Happy grabbed the scurf of his t-shirt, Danny took his opportunity and as Happy raised his fist preparing to land another blow Danny grabbed the knife and pushed into Happy's stomach.

Lic screamed at the top of her lungs as she watched Danny plung the knife into his stomach. But worse was to come.

She continued to watch on as Happy amazingly wrapped his hand around Danny's wrist pulling his wrist back and therefore pulling the knife out of his stomach without so much as a flinch of pain.

As Happy had hold of his wrist Danny felt his grip start to ease leading Danny to believe that he was weakening. So Danny pressed him thumb into the fresh stab wound.

For the first time Happy showed some sign of weakness. No longer able to stop himself, Happy let out a low moan of pain as Danny's thumb pressed into his open flesh. Before he could recover Danny got to his feet and came at him again with his knife.

In that spilt second Happy caught Liv's eyes. He had never seen her look so terrified and it was seeing that look in her eyes that made him fight.

He manged to catch Danny wrist before he manged to get him again.

The knife shook as the blade teetered between them. Both giving their best to try and force the knife into the others body. But Happy knew that Danny was starting to get the upper hand he felt himself go a little light headed as he continued to lose blood at a rapid rate.

Happy didn't have many fears, barely any and the one thing he didn't fear was death. In his position at the club, which after 2 years of looking for Liv only to come up with nothing, he threw himself into, death was a constant for him. He was always at risk although up till this point he had always come out of top, maybe a few bruises and scars but he always came out breathing. But this time he wasn't going to be walking at of here. And in any other situation he would probably be okay with that, his Ma and Aunt of course they would be heart broken but they would be taken care of not just by his extended family at the club but by the money he had quietly been putting over the years, just in case, he didn't want his Ma to have to struggle.

But as he felt his elbows start to buckle he couldn't help but a spare a look at her.

And for the first time he feared something. He didn't want to die not now, he had just got her back and for the first time in 9 years he finally felt a reason to live again. He didn't care that she to would be taken care of by the club because he didn't want them to. She was his no one else's.

She had stopped fighting, stopped screaming but her tears hadn't stopped falling. Her watery eyes were transfixed to his and for that single moment it was like it was just the two of them in the room.

Taking in her for what may be the last Happy felt a small tug at the corner of his mouth before closing his eyes as his arms finally gave way and the blade pierced into his skin just below his collar bone.

Her covered screams still managed to echo through out the warehouse.

Danny drove the knife deeper. He felt Happy weaken beneath him and Danny knew he had won, but there was still one more thing he had to do.

"You took someone from me someone I loved. Now...now I'm gonna do the same." He threatened.

Pulling back the knife Danny let Happy drop to a heap on the floor. A feeling of satisfaction spreading over him. He'd won.

Hearing Danny threaten her life Happy felt...well he couldn't explain all he knew was that it eclipsed every other emotion or feeling he had. He may have given into his fate but Liv's fate wasn't going to be same as his. Over his dead body _Literally. _

Realising that his Beretta was just inches away from him Happy looked up to see where Danny was before reaching for his gun, ignoring the pain, and tucking it by his side hiding it from view.

"See way I see it, and I tried to explain this to Darby..." Danny ranted as he strolled cockily towards Liv, who was still fighting to try and get free, _Wasted effort. _Danny mused. "An eye for an eye."

This was something Happy never understood if you were going to kill someone then kill them, don't be a fucking pussy and talk about what you were going to do and just do it.

Plus he would never turn his back on a man, injured or not, he would never make that mistake especially if said man was known as Killah, not just by his friends but by his enemies, and he would never turn his back on a man like that and stand before him threatening the life of someone that meant something to him, because that man would do whatever he could to protect that someone.

Another thing Happy didn't do was shoot people from behind, he was no coward. Plus he wanted to see the life leave Danny's eyes.

"Hey asshole."

Danny was mid turn when he realised that he was looking down the barrel of a gun. He didn't even have time to react before the gun fired and a bullet lodged right between his eyes.

_Shit _That was the last thought Danny Jenkins ever had.

Using what energy he had left he forced himself onto his feet and went to her, collecting the bloodied knife lying beside Danny's now lifeless body on his way.

As he reached her Happy dropped to his knees. He felt light headed from the loss of blood and he knew that he probably couldn't hold on for much longer. But before that happened he needed her out of here but first...

He reached out and pulled down the gag. He knew that she would be hysterical towards,e. him, for him, but he didn't give her a chance to even catch her breath before he moved his hand to the back of her head, his hand fisting in her hair, as he crashed his lips on to hers.

He felt her try and pull away but he just pulled her closer. He wasn't ready to stop just yet, he needed to kiss her properly one last time.

"No...no..." Her voice was shaky but her tone was firm. "I'm not doing this, we're not doing this." She snapped finally pulling away from him, fresh tears in hers eyes.

He smiled at her, his hands on either side of her face, his thumbs rubbing over her cheeks as he caught her falling tears. He loved this girl like no one else. He had never intended to but somehow she had gotten under his skin. It was ironic how 9 years without her almost killed him and now that he finally had her again he was dying. _Fucking karma. _He thought.

Thumbing away more tears he pressed his lips onto hers gently before resting his head against hers.

"You okay?" He rasped, surprised when his words made her laugh.

"Your really asking me that?" He realised how stupid a question that may have sounded considering. "Hap..." Her smile now replaced with a serious concerning look. A look he didn't want to see a look he didn't want to remember her by.

"Your gonna be okay...Your gonna be okay." He reassured her as he took the knife and started cutting the ropes from her hands and ankles. Once all ties were cut Happy dropped the knife and fell to the floor.

Liv was off the chair and on her knees, pulling him against her body in seconds. There was so much blood and she didn't know what to do. She knew she had to try and stop the bleeding but where. His shoulder, thigh, stomach, there was just noway she could make them all stop, but she wanted to stop them, she needed them to stop.

When her eye finally found their back to his she saw that they were glazing over.

"Stay with Hap, don't you dare leave." But by the time she finished Happy's eyes closed.

############################

Liv slid through the doors and into the Chapel. She managed to make it to the last row of pews before collapsing in a heap. Her head resting in her hands that were propped on her knees.

She thought she would feel something but she was completely numb.

She tried to piece together everything that had happened but she couldn't get past the last time she looked into his eyes. Everything after that was a complete blur. She had no idea how she'd gotten to St. Thomas. All she knew was that she couldn't take the voices around her any more, hence why she had snuck away.

She needed to stop the noise, and she only knew one way to do that but she didn't have a bath full of water to drown herself under right now, so instead she sought out the silence which led her to where she was currently sitting, the Chapel, which she thought was kind of ironic as she had never been a believer in the Big man above.

But as she sat there with Happy's bloody cut in her hands she found herself whispering a prayer. A prayer in which she asked for help.

########################

Clay arrived at the Hospital, after overseeing the clean-up at the warehouse with Lorca, Titch, Kyle and Opie, and joined the rest of his brothers, Donna and his wife in the family room.

The air was thick and everyone looked like they had taken a bullet themselves. Happy was a highly respected brother across the board, he was truly loved by his brothers, and the events of tonight rocked them all and probably would haunt them for a long time, because this didn't happen, not to one of their own, not in their own backyard and defiantly not to someone like Happy.

When they had arrived at the Warehouse after Lorca had received a call from a hysterical Liv, no one was prepared for what they had walked into. Not even Clay.

He hadn't planned this hadn't expected to be double crossed by Danny, he had obviously underestimated his need for revenge. A mistake that may have cost him dearly.

"You talk to Unser?" Jax asked as he got to his feet and approached his step farther. Clay turned to his son as he was drawn out of his thoughts.

"Huh.."

"Unser?"

"Yeah..said he keep Felps off her back tonight but couldn't promise any longer than that."

"Yeah well if he tries he'll have to get past me first." Jax seethed.

He had been the one who tried to pull Liv away from Happy, and it hadn't been easy. He could still feel her tiny body shaking underneath his hands, but it was the look in hers eyes that floored him she looked completely broken, lost like a child who couldn't find their mother.

Every time he closed his eyes he saw that look and he felt a need to protect that innocent doe eyed girl, which is why he was not going to let Felps or any other asshole get anywhere near her.

Clay could see the anger flare in his stepsons eyes, his feelings for the girl clear. Whatever the outcome Clay knew one thing for sure if his part in this whole facade ever came to light then Jax, his VP, his Stepson would be the first to invoke his revenge, a revenge that may cost him his President patch. Something he would not let happen.

Looking around the room for the only person who could help him right now he realised that she wasn't there. Turning back to Jax he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We won't let anything happen to her. That asshole won't get within two feet of her without one of us there."

"Good."

Clay watched on as Jax returned to his seat. Turning back on himself Clay left the room. As he pulled the door closed he heard the familiar click of heels echo down the hall. Looking up at his wife who had now come to a stop, Clay slowly walked over to her as he joined her leaning against the wall.

"Was this us?" Gemma asked as her hands rested on his cut.

"It wasn't supposed..."

"Jesus Christ Clay." Clay grabbed her hands before it fell from his cut.

"This wasn't how this was supposed to go down." Gemma could see the regret in his eyes. Of course he didn't want this, he would never go out of his way to hurt a brother.

"I know Baby." She dropped a kiss onto his lips. "I know. Could this blow back?"

"I don't know, Danny could have said anything."

"She's in the Chapel. I saw her sneak inside. She's alone." Gemma informed him. Clay nodded, kissed he forehead and headed in the direction of the Chapel.

###########################

Peering through the small pain of glass Clay saw her sitting on the back pew, alone. As he stepped inside he expected her to turn around to look at who had entered but she didn't, in fact she didn't even flinch. It was only when he slid into the pew did she show that she had registered his presence by increasing the distance between them slightly, but she still didn't look at him.

Clay looked her up and down. She had calmed down alot. When the they had first arrived she was hysterical. She held Happy in her arms cradled against her body as she screamed for help, begging them to do something to help him.

But now she was quiet, distant even.

Clay noticed her hands balled up in Happy's cut and he wondered if she really did know, and if she did know the truth then how was she going to handle this.

"You should get those looked at." Clay went to reach out to the hideous rope marks on her wrist, that she had refused to get looked at saying she didn't need the help Happy did, but as his hand barley touched her she retracted her hand away.

"It's nothing, I'll live." She spoke barely above a whisper as she continued to stare ahead.

"We need to talk about what happened at the warehouse."

"I told Jax everything." Clay was really starting to get pissed off with her blase attitude. He didn't need bullshit he needed true answers and she was the only one who could give them to him.

"I need to know what Danny said to you."

And there it was. Liv had been sitting there wondering how long it would take before Clay sought her out. But right now she wasn't ready for him because she wanted to kill him, wanted to make him suffer the same pain Happy had. That was why she hadn't looked at him. She knew she wouldn't be able to control herself.

Clay rested his hand on the back of the pew in front of him as he lent in closer to her.

"I need to know." He spoke threateningly. Liv bit the inside of her cheek as she held back her anger but it wasn't working.

"He just spat shit about Jessica and how her death was on my hands." Liv finally turned to face him. "Why Clay? What else would he have to say to me?"

_She knew. _If her words didn't tell him then the murderous glint in her eyes did. The only question left now was what was she going to do with this new bit of information. Reaching out he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her towards him. He was surprised that she didn't fight him.

"The shit you know could be very damaging if it ever got out. You understand that?"

"You don't need to worry I'll keep your secret but you have to do something for me."

"Don't really think that your in the position to threaten'."

"And neither are you." Clay could feel himself getting angrier. _Who the fuck did she think she was? _"I won't interfere in your club and in return all I ask is you stay the hell out of mine and Happy's relationship."

"And If I don't what...your gonna go public with this shit?"

Liv never said anything and although Clay was about to he didn't get the chance because the doors to the Chapel opened steeling both their attention from one another.

"The Doctors looking for you. Hap's out of surgery." Looking back at Clay she removed her arm from his grip and slid out of the pew, passed Gemma and out of the Chapel.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah perfect." Clay remarked sarcastically.

Around Five and a Half weeks later

Liv lay beside him her head resting on his chest listening to his beating heart. She would never grow tired of hearing it.

She thought she had lost him but she hadn't he was here, he may have added a few more scars to his collection but he was here, and that was all that mattered.

Although he had been home for three this was actually the first time they had been able to spend time like this together.

As soon as Gabrielle had been told that her son was in hospital she had packed a bag and was on the first flight to Charming. Happy spent 2½ weeks in the hospital and neither her Gaby or Liv left his side.

At first Liv had been worried about Gaby coming, because she didn't know where she stood with her, because the last time she saw Happy's mother three days later she had bolted. But Liv was completely stunned when Gaby pulled her into a bone crushing hug and offered her sympathy. It seemed that Happy's health overshadowed everything else, including their past history.

So when Gaby asked, well more told Liv that she would be staying at her apartment to help take care of Happy when he got discharged, Liv didn't see a problem, at first anyway. But by the third week of her stay Liv was really regretting that decision.

But Liv never said a word even though she was pulling her hair out because what could she say, Happy was her only Son and she was his mother it was only natural that she wanted to care of him even if that meant pushing Liv to the side lines. Although annoyed by this at first, deep down Liv didn't really care Happy was alive and was going nowhere and neither was she and that was all that mattered.

But by the end of that week it had been Happy that had had enough of his Mothers fussing and finally told her that he loved but to go home.

Happy loved his mother but he really needed some alone time with his girl. 5½ weeks ago he thought he had kissed her for the last time, but who ever was up stairs had thrown him a lifeline, literally, and all he wanted to do since he woke up was to be with her.

Since he had woken up in the Hospital and looked into her eyes all he had wanted to do was pull her onto the bed with him and bury himself deep inside her showing her how much she truely meant to him. But he hadn't and apparently he couldn't at least for another two weeks according to the Doctor, not that he hand't tried but for some reason Liv was standing strong.

So for now he had to settle for having her naked body pressed against his, not that he was complaining. After thinking that he had lost her, he was pretty content with just having her next to him, cuddling, not that he would ever it admit it to anyone beyond the four walls of Liv's bedroom.

Looking down at her he noticed that he ear was pressed directly over his heart. Something she had been doing a lot of lately. He couldn't help but laugh.

"It ain't gonna stop ya know."

"I know but I kinda like listening to it. It's relaxes me." She answered sleepily as her head lifted from his chest so that she could look at him. Happy rolled his eyes as he pulled her closer.

"Your all crazy girl."

"Yeap." She lent up and caught his lips kissing him quickly, but as she went to pull away Happy stopped her and deepened the kiss.

Their hands started exploring each other and things were staring to escalate. They were desperate to be with one another, inside one another but they couldn't, not yet. No matter how she wanted him she wasn't about to put his recovery at risk.

"Saved by the bell." She teased as the buzzing of the doorbell interrupted them.

"Great." He replied in a sulk.

Liv shook her head, a smile on her lips as she slid out of bed grabbing one his t-shirts and pulling it on as she headed down the hall.

"Check who the fuck it is before answering." Happy shouted after her.

Rolling her eyes at his protectiveness she headed to the door. Following his orders Liv asked who it was as well as looking through the peep-hole where she saw a man standing in a suit.

"Hi." Liv greeted as she opened the door which she hand opened although she had left the chain on.

"Hello. Are you Mrs Lowman?"

"Yeah."

"Here I need you to sign for these papers." He told her showing her a clipboard. Closing the door so she could unlock the chain Liv accepted the clipboard.

"What's this for?"

"I don't know I just was told to get a signature." Liv scribbled her name and accepted the papers.

"Thanks." She mumbled shutting the door and locking it before walking back down the hall. Tearing the Manila envelope open she took a moment to read over the papers inside. Taking another moment to make sure she was reading it right Liv let out a shuddered breath before hurrying back to her bedroom.

"Who was at the door?" Happy asked upon her return. Liv never answered instead she handed him the papers.

Happy took the papers and took a quick glance at them when he realised what they were. With everything that had been going on he had forgotten about those.

"I don't understand?" Liv took a seat next to him on the bed.

"What's not to understand? It's an application." He answered simply handing the papers back to her.

"Yes I know that but Hap this is an application for a withdrawal of our divorce."

"Yeah."

"But..." She looked down at the papers one more time before looking back at Happy who had a smirk on his face. "When?"

"Called the clubs lawyer that morning we left here when you told me that you were with me. It's your choice, you don't have..." Liv jumped at him covering his mouth with her's as they exchanged a lingering kiss.

"So this is the silver lining." She mumbled against his lips.

"The what?" He asked as he pulled away slightly.

"Well there's this old saying Alfie used to say sometimes, wrote a song about it actually." Liv shook her head. He knew that she didn't like referring to her father in anyway if she could help it so she was probably cursing herself for this little slip. But he didn't say anything, instead he let her continue. "Anyway apparently every cloud has a silver lining. Well all the shit we've been through that's the cloud, and this..." She waved the papers at him. "This, us being together again this is our silver lining."

"I'll say it again girl, Crazy. " Liv ran her hand over his shaved head.

"Yeah well you better get used to it Husband because I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." Happy wrapped his arm around her waist, flipping her over onto her back. He was glad she was going nowhere because even if she wanted to he was never going to let that her go again.

Okay so that is it, that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed it. I want to say a BIG thankyou to everyone who has added this story and me to their alerts, to those who have reviewed and to those silent readers who have just come and read my story.

The support I have received, not just for this instalment but for the first one as well (If It Hadn't Been For Love) I am truly overwhelmed and grateful.

I've really enjoyed writing Happy and Liv's story and I hope that you have to.

I'm not sure where I'm going to go with this story. At the moment I have another story called Everything Changes which I have kind of been taking a little hiatus from, but I don't know about anyone else but I really hate unfinished stories so I really want to concentrate on finishing that before I start anything else.

But if you have any suggestions or ideas of what I should do next, another squeal, a prequel, one shots anything I'd love to hear from you.

Anyway thanks again for all the support. You've all been lovely readers.

Becca xxxx


End file.
